


Overwatch Ladies One-shot/Imagine/Headcanon

by Astarlow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Comfort, Crying, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I do think I have forgot to put some tags so if i did please tell me, Love, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, Multi, Not every chapters of course only a few of them has alternate universe, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Serious Injuries, Which is Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 102
Words: 88,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarlow/pseuds/Astarlow
Summary: All of my works both from Tumblr and Wattpad now on Ao3 as well, no smut, you can request but I'm on a hiatus right now so yeah, I can do your requests but it might take a moment for me to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are just the rules in case you wanna request something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time, when the request comes from Wattpad I'll just put the username of the person which ask it, I'll surely put it in the notes and when it comes from Tumblr, it'll most of the time have the request with it

**Rules for the requests**

-I'll do imagine/scenario, headcanons and one-shots.

-I'm not doing NSFW/smut/lemon whatever you call it, too uncomfortable with for the moment.

-Give me the name of the hero with whom you want your request to be but I won't do with Overwatch guys. You can request poly relationship but I'm not sure I will be good at that.

-The reader will be neutral when not precise, they'll always be female with Tracer. It might not be precise, but it's in a female POV that I write most of the time even if I try to do it genderless. I also don't do character x character. Only if it's character x Reader x character. 

-When you give me your request, tell me in what form you want: one-shot, imagine (for the imagine I can go to all the ladies maximum but it'll be shorter and less sure) or headcanon.

-Give me the more details you have! The more I have, the better it is!

_I hope you won't mind if you see a lot of grammatical errors, English is my second language._


	2. One-shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of all the one-shots I've done so you can see more quickly who you want to read

 

Tracer x Female!Depressed!Reader - Bad day

Mercy x Reader - Wounded

Ana x Reinhardt x Son/Daughter Talon!Reader - Mission

Ana x Reinhardt x Son/Daughter Talon!Reader - You chose Talon side

Ana x Reinhardt x Son/Daughter Talon!Reader - Overwatch I'm coming

Overwatch Children AU x Reader

Combat Medic!Mercy x Dying!Reader - Uprising

Sombra x Child!Reader

Mercy x Talon!Reader - Enemy or soulmate?

Drunk!D.Va x Reader - Drunk is not a game

Graffiti Tracer x Street Artist!Reader - Surprising Meeting

Graffiti Tracer x Street Artist!Reader - Surprising Meeting part 2

Orisa x Child!Reader - Your security is my priority

Mei x Reader - You're finally back (Y/n)

Mercy x Abused!Male!Reader - High school AU

D.Va x Male!Child!Reader - Hana's back

Protective!Pharah x Shy!Fem!Reader - Always by your side

Ana x Reader - With you, forever and ever

Mei x Reader - Long time no see

D.Va x Shy!Reader - Horror Movie

Los Muertos!Sombra x Reader - Deal

Moira x Mute!Reader - Experience

WidowMaker x Reader x Tracer - Shared love

Ana x Reinhardt x Son/Daughter Talon!Reader - Overwatch side sequel

WidowMaker x Mute!Reader - Sweetheart

Mercy x Reader x Moira - Lovely Day

D.Va x Small!Reader - My little bunny

Moira x Reader - Cookies

Zarya x Crying!Reader - Stay Strong

Moira x Injured!Reader - Repairing the damage

D.Va x Reader x Pharah - Opinion

Mercy x Suicidal/Depressed!Reader - Promise

D.Va x Cute!Reader - Such a cutie

Vampire!WidowMaker x Reader - Mon coeur

D.Va x Tall!Werewolf!Reader - Q&A

Queen of Junkertown x Reader - The fight

Alpha!Mercy x Omega!Fem!Reader x Alpha!Pharah - You're ours

Brigitte x Reader - First time you met her

Pharah x Sad!Reader - Smile

Sombra x Hacker!Fem!Reader - Challenge

Mercy x Reader x Moira - Support

D.Va x Neko!Reader - Saviour

Mercy x Fem!Reader - Phantom Pain

Moira x Reader - Betrayed

D.Va x Reader - Heartbeat

Zarya x Fem!S/o - Captured

Moira x S/o - Asleep with your heartbeat

Pharah x F!Reader - After an argument  
  
Moira x Fem!Reader - Attractive

Katya Volskaya x Reader - Personal guard

Vampire!Tracer x Fem!Reader - Tales


	3. Bad day

You were in your room, your tears running down your cheeks. Your throat is dry, your eyes puffy with all that you have been able to let go today. The day had been rough for you and all you had been able to go through your whole life, those words had just finished. You sniffed and got, even more, ball in your blankets.

_Flashback_

_You were returning from a mission, you and your teammates had failed to escort the convoy. Jack's insults did not really help you recover from your defeat. "You have to stay on the payload (Y/N)!! What were you doing, why did you follow WidowMaker?!" Jack was shouting at you and you did not dare really answer, you were shy, silent and rather sad most of your life. So you preferred to take on yourself rather than answer Jack, you were looking at the ground with your hands trembling a little. Jack was coming to you to criticise you again but Angela stopped him in the middle of his path. "It's not her fault Jack, stop blaming her." Angela always helped you when Lena was not here to comfort you. Once was not customary but it seemed that Jack did not want to stop there. "I'm going to tell you what's going wrong with you (Y/N)! You're useless, you do nothing during the mission, you're fragile, weak, naive and a fucking idiot!" These words had just wounded you more deeply than any other wounds, you did not raise your head so as not to show the tears that were beginning to come in your eyes. Your hands were trembling so much, everybody could see it. Angela was going to say something but you interrupted her first. "S- should I just leave Overwatch? Is that what you want to mean by that?" Jack said nothing and his expression of anger did not change. On the other hand, your teammates were shocked at your remarks, you ran to your room ignoring the cries of the people who were asking you to come back._

_End flashback_

That's how you got here, in your room in larval mode. You got up from your bed, always with your blanket around you. You went back to your bathroom and pulled out a blade. The cold blade woke you right away and you were about to draw the first blade but the door of your room opened with a loud noise. You let go of your blade falling on the ground with a sharp sound, you turned and you saw the only person who could still make you smile. "Love! Are you alrigh'?" You did not answer, you looked at the ground again as if you were ashamed. Lena looked at the floor and saw the blade, you heard her sigh and you thought she hated you now. But to your big surprise, she gave you a warm embrace and she gave you a kiss on the forehead. "C'mon love, you're not at all what Jack said. You're strong, you're my sunshine and you're my love. Don't care 'bout what Jack will saying. 'kay love?" You nodded and you no longer felt your feet touching the ground, Lena laughed and she blinked through your room until she laid you on the bed. She was putting on your blanket and she always kept hugging you by giving you kisses all over your face. You were laughing but you were crying tears of joy at the same time. "Thank you, Lena, I don't know how I can do without you." "I'm here for you love, don't worry."


	4. Wounded

You were in Angela's office, your body covered with wounds of all kinds, bullets, knife blade and inflammation. All these weapons that could be seen during the war and the battles. You were not really paying attention to what was around you during the fighting, you concentrated more on the objective rather than the enemies. Of course, if you saw one you would try to eliminate it but otherwise, you would not abandon the objective just because of Talon. Well, this time it was the same and you were once again in the office of your girlfriend Angela. You could hear her sigh when she saw all your wounds. You did not say anything but you did not really like seeing Angela taking care of your wounds. She already had enough work to do and you had just added her.

"You should be more careful next time Liebling." "I'll try mein Engel." She smiled when she heard the nickname you had given her, you did not know the German language well but when it came to sweet words then you could get out a lot of incredible words. You were quiet while Angela was looking after you. You were looking at the features of her face and wondering how you managed to get out with a person as beautiful as Angela. (I'm not saying that the other ladies and the men are ugly, they're all beautiful) You did not notice it but a smile appeared on your face, Angela had seen it but she still continued to cure for you.

"Why are you smiling?" You were coming out of your thoughts and you were watching Angela, she looked up to look at you and your smile grew. You kissed her forehead and you laughed. Angela, she who was surprised the gesture dropped her bandages and disinfectant. She blushed, but she kept looking at you. "I was just wondering how you fall in love with me. You're beautiful, kind, smart and careful about the people you love. And you have me, a simple person who works for Overwatch. An idiot, careless about my life and which worries everyone."

Angela's cheeks grew more and warmer but she took your hands in hers as she looked at you. "You're not (Y/n), you're a hero for me but also for the population. You're not an idiot, if you are, you're my idiot and for no one else. And if you careless it's because you think the life of people is more important for you." She kissed you on the lips, you wrapped your arms around her waist and you held her as if she could disappear if you let go. Her lips were soft, her lips even had a slight vanilla flavour. You put your chin on her shoulder and looked through the window of her desk. "You're so awesome Angela, I love you." "I love you too mein/meine Held/Heldin."


	5. Mission

You were struggling with the grip of the crusaders that held you with only the strength of his hands. A sniper was in front of you who was looking after the crusader, you had just been beaten by Overwatch legends. But you knew the risks of this mission and you accepted it. Reinhardt lifted you in the air and knocked you gently on the wall. You were fighting against his grip but his strength was much more powerful than yours. And even if you managed to get out of his grip, Ana could always fall you asleep. You looked at them with a cold and bloodthirsty look. They did not know how much you wanted to kill the two people in front of you. They did not understand, you were their son/daughter how in all these years you had changed. But they did not know what you had to undergo in those years. (Yes, in this story we will say that you're the son/daughter of Ana and Reinhardt and Fareeha is your sister) You made a noise that looked very much like a grunt. You did not stop your wriggling and you even tried to hit Reinhardt with your legs but his armour gave him a protection that stopped your blows.

"Why did you do this (N/n)?" You let go a laugh of mockery and you no longer struggled, you just watched them. The capture of Reinhardt was weakening but it did not disappear completely. "What are you talking about? Of all my victims that I killed? They were weak, idiotic, unambitious and waste humanity." Reinhardt dropped you on the floor, a dark look on him but you did not stop your laughter. Ana was coming towards you with an expression of anger. You raised your head and shrugged your shoulders. "Oops, did I say something wrong?"

"You change a lot (Y/n). You are not the child we have brought up. You are not our (Y/n) Amari, you are an agent of Talon." You let a bitter laugh escape from your throat. You stood up, pointing at Reinhardt as he was the person closest to you. You were wearing the same expression as Reinhardt but more aggressive and cold. " **You** left me Overwatch agent. I thought  **you** were my parents and yet it was  **you** who left me alone at Talon's hand. It was  **you** who decided not to meet  **me**.  **Is it me who is wanted to undergo a brainwashing?! Do not have emotion?!**  Okay,  **I'm** not  **your** child  **anymore** so now I going to accomplish my mission!" You would take your pistol out of its case, you would roll on the ground to prevent Reinhardt catching you again. You noticed Ana ready to shoot you, you took one of your smoke grenades and threw it on the ground.

A large multicoloured cloud came out of your bomb, the sight of Reinhardt and Ana were now limited to just 2 meters in front of them while you could see clearly through this cloud. You shot the first bullets on Reinhardt's helmet. He took the first but he put it right after his shield. You reloaded your gun and you were about to shoot another bullet but you felt a sting on your arm. You would immediately pull the thing out of your arm. You had just taken one of Ana's darts. You fell on your knees and you had no strength left, you put your hand on your forehead. Your vision was disturbed and you saw only blurry forms. You felt four arms wrapped around you. You did not need to see who it was, you already knew who it was.

"Yes, we were not there when you needed it and we are sorry (Y/n). But now stop being a person you do not want to be. Do not you remember the promise you made to Fareeha?" "I've already broken that promise, I'm sure Fareeha would not even dare look at me." They let you go and you sat on the ground, you put your arms on your head and buried your head in your arms. "You do not meet her yet, how can you be sure?" " **I am**  a Talon agent and  **she's**  working to protect the innocent, the innocent I'm killing." Reinhardt gently took your arm and he raised you up, you watched them blazed with your life as an assassin as they looked at you with a gentle and loving look. "You have not yet seen her (Y/n) you can not know her judgment. Come on now, you do not have to be a murderer."


	6. You chose Talon side

You looked at Ana straight in the eye before you had a mocking smile, you stood up at a dazzling speed and took Ana's gun. You drew the dart in the only vulnerable part of Reinhardt's body, that is, his neck. He fell on the ground with his armour making a dull sound. You took your pistol and pointed it at your mother's head. "Are you sure (Y/n)? You will not be able to come back after that." "I know  **mum** , don't worry, sleep well." You shot the ball without emotion on your face, your mother's body fell on the ground while Reinhardt remained under the shock of your actions. He was getting up even if the effects of the dart were still affecting him, all these limbs trembled but he could stand upright.

He was running towards you with his charge, you dodged it so easily that you managed to shoot him in his neck. He put his hand on the impact of your ball trying to stop the bleeding. You just watched him suffer by not doing anything to abate those sufferings. He continued to advance towards you and every time he came closer to you, his life became shorter. You continued to look at him until he fell to the ground, his body lifeless and you began to laugh with the rain falling on you. The city devastated by the Omnics, two bodies of the parents of one person were on the lifeless ground and a man/woman who had a mad laugh enjoying every second of his/her life. The rain masked the tears that fell on your cheeks.

**Time Skip**

You were in a little-known place, waiting for a single person. Your sister, you had to kill her for a Talon mission but you also had to do it to finish the Amari/Wilhelm line of descent. You could hear the metallic steps of someone coming in your direction. You took your gun and you reloaded it. "Why did you kill our parents (Y/n)?!" "They were weak, useless, and cowards. That's why I killed them."

"You are no longer my brother/sister. I'll kill you right now!" Fareeha flew into the air and your fight had just begun. You would shoot at her as often as you could but she moved too much for you to target her properly. You finally managed to touch the wings of Fareeha and landed on the ground. One of her rockets threw you on one of the walls, it made you stumble a bit on the spot and you tried to get up. Fareeha came and she kicked you in the abdomen and you were standing against the wall. The blood flowed over your head but you knew you were going to die today by your sister's hand. Fareeha took your pistol out of your hand and put it on your head as you had done to your mother.

"One last wish (Y/n)?" You let a bitter laugh escape from your throat and you raised your head to see your sister. You closed your eyes and you slowly expired. "Kill me quickly and take this for you." You swayed a blue falcon in the shape of a necklace to your sister. Fareeha looked at you strangely but you said nothing. "Goodbye Fareeha." "Yeah, وداعا." Fareeha was shooting at you, looking away from your body. She lowered her head and let go of the pistol, your face seemed so peaceful even after all that you are done. She put a red flower on your body and she left the city with her eyes filled with tears.


	7. Overwatch I'm coming

You just nodded and gave your gun to Ana. Your parents were smiling at you and they were starting to head towards the Overwatch ship. Ana made you follow them, you walked towards them looking at the ground. You were interested in what Fareeha could think of you if she saw you in this moment but you want to know it anyway. No matter what your sister said to you, you knew you deserved them, even if these words could feel bad inside you. You were entering the ship, continuing to think about how to meet your sister. You closed your eyes and waited for the end of the journey.

**Time skip**

You arrived at the base of Overwatch in less than an hour, you left the ship just after Ana and Reinhardt. You wore a hood over you and kept it so that the fewest people would not recognise you. As soon as your parents left, many Overwatch agents assaulted them with questions but most of the agents were recruits who had an admiration for these two legends. You waited patiently against a wall and your arms crossed. No one noticed you and you were grateful for that. You were bored and the discussions your parents started did not seem to end so you wanted to find your sister yourself. You knew very well what she looked like and you knew who to ask to find her. At the back of the room in which your parents spoke, you could see a blue armour with the tip of an arm holding a yellow and blue helmet. You smirked and you were running towards that person.

At that moment, many people saw your presence. You grabbed your sister's arm by always having your hood. Fareeha turned her head towards you, even with your hood she recognised you very well. She was about to say something but you put your finger in front of your mouth. You were going to a room with no one else just with Fareeha. When you arrived, Fareeha pushed you away from her with a hard look. "How can you come back after all you have done? You killed so many innocent people and you dare to come back to Overwatch!" You were counting the words your sister said to you, you did not contradict what she confessed because it was the truth.

"Yes, I came back here to see you but if you want I can still leave." You replied with a sad face. "Leave, why should you leave (Y/n)?" You were quite surprised to hear your mother's voice. Fareeha looked at your mother, her eyes softening. Ana was walking towards you and you both looked at your mother. "Why are you so rude to your brother/sister, Fareeha? He/She came just to see you and talk with you." Your mother asked Fareeha and Fareeha did not answer right away. You watched the facial expressions of your mother and your sister. Your mother seemed to explain something to your sister but as you were away from them you did not hear well. Fareeha's face remained shocked for a moment, then she gently turned her head towards you.

Her eyes filled with tears, you wondered what your mother could say to your sister so she would begin to cry. You slowly approached her with a hand on her shoulder. "Why do you cry Fareeha?" "Why did you not tell that you had been brainwashed? This explains all."You just took your sister in your arms and you try to console her as much as possible. These tears slowly ended and you quietly waited in silence for your sister to calm down. Your mother had been away for a long time when your sister started from your embrace, she quickly wiped away those tears as she looked at you. "Now, you have to explain to me what did you do with Talon."


	8. Overwatch Children AU x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a failed experiment of Mei, all the agents except the reader have become children again. Their memories are the same but some personalities have changed. You're the only adult to take care of 24 children, how are you going to do that?

You walked to the base, you went home to see your family but Mei called you and told you to come back to the base quickly. You went back to the base and you let go of the bag you were carrying. You saw all your friends, of course, but they were all children. You started laughing until someone tightened your leg. You glanced at your leg and you felt odd inside of you. Lucio and Hana looked like children! They were smaller, they looked much younger and cute. Lucio and Hana watched you with their big eyes, you sighed in defeat and you took each of them in your arm. "What's going on guys? What's happened? Why are you children?" Lucio and Hana looked at each other and they were laughing in a really mocking way, you did not take it badly since they had become children again. But in the moment you were really shocked. You could hear tears of children in the corridors.

You were questioning yourself, who had been able to bring children to the base. You ran to the source of the noise always with Lucio and Hana in your arms. You saw Junkrat crying with Roadhog at his side and in front of them, there was Hanzo and McCree. But again, the four were children, you were stunned until Hanzo hit Junkrat. You sprinted towards them, Junkrat had wounds all over his body as well as Hanzo. McCree and Roadhog separated the two so they would avoid getting hurt anymore. You were rolling your eyes and you put Hana and Lucio on the floor. "Please, stop it. McCree takes Hanzo to his room and Roadhog can you do the same with Junkrat?" They just nodded and you sat on the floor playing with Lucio and Hana. You kept thinking about your question for several minutes. You got up when you were listening to Hana and Lucio snoring softly. You brought them to a common room and put the blanket on them.

The screams could be heard all over the base, you came out of the room and rushed outside, except that you were overthrown by Reinhardt, child of course. Reinhardt raised his head and he greeted you with the start of running. You rubbed your eyes in annoyance by tapping your foot against the ground. You were heading into the living room, and it was here that the mess began. Lena was running in the room pursued by Sombra and Amélie(WidowMaker) Mei was chatting quietly with Zarya and Winston, Ana was having tea with Angela (Mercy) and Symmetra, Zenyatta meditating with her pupil Genji with Orisa and Bastion, Gabriel and Jack shouted at each other like children, a little normal as everyone is a child. "OKAY, NOW YOU'RE ALL GONNA LISTEN TO ME!!"

A silence hovered in the room, you lightened your voice and sat on a chair. Everyone looked at you as if you were a stern teacher. You had the same look that Ana took when she scolded you. "One person gonna answer me, why are you children?" "Welp...m-my experience has been missed and since we are like this." "TAG, you're it!" You were turning around and you saw Lena running away again, you got up as fast as you could running behind her. Except that she blinked every time you thought you would catch her. "LENA! Come back here!" "Nah luv, sorry 'bout that!" You groaned knowing that this day was going to be the worst day of your life.

Silence reigned throughout the base, you were lying on the floor exhausted. To say that usually everyone is calm, all turned into terrible children even the oldest ones like Reinhardt and Ana had recovered their childish character. You could never have guessed that side of them. You closed your eyes and felt the weight of some of your comrades' children on you. Except that in reality, everyone was on you more or less posed. But everyone was beside you. "Hey, hey brother/sister (Y/n)." "Yes, Lucio?" "What's the difference between you and us?" "Nothing Lucio, we're all the same. Now you have to sleep." "Okay!"

The next day, everyone will become the person they are. Except that nobody remembers the event of yesterday, all except you and to prove that you were not just dreaming, there were always the cameras that had film everything.


	9. Uprising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death, Angst

You were in the middle of King's Row, your blood was sticking your clothes and the sound of the bullets was still ringing in your head. The image of the Omnics of the Null Sector remained anchored in your memory. You had seen many of your companions die before you, and this day it was your turn to join them. You were sitting against a wall, your hand on your bleeding abdomen. Blood was falling from your head and you could not bear your situation at all. Your body made you suffer everywhere and you could not rest. Not until the mission is finished. You stood up with the support of the wall and you began to walk in the deserted streets of King's Row. Your legs hurt you but not as much as your abdomen and your head. That's right, you came up with Torbjörn, Reinhardt, new recruit Lena Oxton and of course Mercy. Just thinking of her a smile sported your face and all your pain seemed to disappear. But you had to insure their back, so the whole team let you take care of the Omnics who remained, unfortunately, they stayed much more than you thought.

You turned around immediately when you could see from the corner of your eye the violet mechanical body of a Nulltrooper. You took a blow on your arm, your wounds that were in the same place before burning you. You squeezed your teeth in pain and you saw the Omnic approaching closer to you by loading the second shot. You let out a nervous laugh and you lifted your eyes to the sky. But before the Nulltrooper fired at you, its head fell off its body. You were surely wondering why, but your head was causing you too much harm. You fell on your knees holding your head with one hand, the arm that took the Nulltrooper's stroke did not want to move. You were standing against a wall always in the same position, laughing. Tears of joy and pain flowed down your cheeks, you no longer felt any pain and you were getting colder and colder.

"(Y/N)!!" You raised your eyes and you saw the fuzzy form of Mercy coming towards you. You did not know if you were dreaming or if she was really in front of you. But when her hand touched your face, you knew she was real. You took her hand in yours and you did not intend to let go. "W- why did you not call us earlier (Y/n)?" You heard her voice, she trembled like her hand. Tears fell on her cheeks too. You put your forehead against her and you closed your eyes. "I'm going to die today Angela, for sure but I want you to promise me that you will take care of those you love." "H-how can I make such a promise, if I can't even protect the person I love." "That's okay Angela, you can do amazing things." Tracer was just arriving at that moment, as soon as she saw you she took her cap in front of her chest.

She kept silent as you lived your last moments. You were looking at Tracer and you smiled at her. "Tracer, in the future you will surely meet opponents who will give you a hard time. But never forget that you will have done everything possible and that you will never feel guilty. Protect the people you love, be present for them and for your comrades. Okay? You did an amazing work here." Tracer nodded as she bit her lip, tears escaped from her eyes. "S-sure captain (Y/n)." You kissed Angela one last time before giving your last breath on Earth. Angela let muffled sobs escape from her throat. Her head against your body and her two hands still firmly held yours. Tracer was running towards her to comfort her, then the two men Torbjörn and Reinhardt came later to find you on the ground.  **Dead**.


	10. Sombra x Child!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be split up in three parts but I thought I could group them together

As usual, the agents of Talon had just decimated an entire city. Sombra watched her comrades kill the last survivors who remained in the city. But a single cry attracted her, the cry seemed to come from a young child, very young. She was beginning to look for the source of this cry and was searching in the rubble. She discovered you, you were next to the dead bodies of your parents.

The tears ran down your cheeks and you lifted your head as soon as you heard the ground crackling under someone's feet. You took a step back when you saw Sombra, you thought at once that it was the bad guys your parents had warned you to be careful. "Come on niño, what's going on?" You wiped the tears from your face and pointed the bodies of your parents. "M-my parents d-died because of the bad guys with g-guns..." You started to cry again but Sombra took you in her arms. She whispered words to you in Spanish that you did not understand well. But these words sounded very pretty in your ears so you did not say anything.

Sombra was starting to walk towards her band that included WidowMaker and Reaper. You touched Sombra's outfit that was very complicated for you. She also had violet implants on her head that you obeyed very carefully. "Sombra where did you- Who is he/she?" A man with a black cape was in front of you, he was wearing a white owl mask and everything about him should make a child of your age flee but you seemed really interested in the man.

  
"I found him/her in the rubble, I thought we could take care of him/her." The man grunted and he was looking at you, you open your arms to take you but instead, he kept looking at you. Reaper thought about your case, how come he does not scare you? "I do not frighten you, small one?" You shook your head quickly and then you saw another woman coming in.

This time, the woman had blue-violet skin, she had long blue hair with a strange machine on her head with several things that looked like red eyes. But the woman had amber eyes. "You're going to see, WidowMaker is a tiny insensitive but if you do it well she could be nice." Sombra whispered in your ear and you nodded. WidowMaker walked up to you and did the same thing as Reaper. "Why did you bring a child here Sombra?" "I could not leave this little child all alone here and then he/she is so cute, I could not leave him/her." Sombra hugged you and you gave her the same gesture. Your vision was blurred and you were more and more sleepy. You yawned and slept on Sombra's shoulder. You were thinking about your new strange family. A family that was going to bring you many things.

**Time Skip**

During the weeks that followed, Sombra stayed with you all the time. WidowMaker often came to visit you when she had time and Reaper would come to see you as soon as he finished a mission. They had all attached a certain affection to you. The first time that you really knew the personality of Sombra, Reaper and WidowMaker you loved them. They were all nice to you and in return, you were trying to be patient with them and wise. Sombra spent the whole day with you teaching you to hack up everything that was electronic. But an explosion resounded throughout the base and you fell from your chair. Sombra took her pistol and put you on her couch. Reaper burst out into the room looking at Sombra. "Leave the niño here, Overwatch is in the base. Hack the door if is needed."

Sombra turned to you and gave you a tablet with some applications on it. "Hack those applications while I'm talking with some people." You nodded and started to hack into apps. You would not be distracted from your spot until the door was destroyed again but this time by a hammer. "Mercy here! I found someone else!!" The man whom you perceived wearing armour that made him resemble a knight. Another person came in, she looked like a real angel, but since you were not used to seeing strangers, you were more than frightened. You were trembling with fear but you were trying not to show it and your hands were shaking. The man in armour took you with one of his arms and ran to a ship. Reaper, Sombra and WidowMaker saw you leave with Overwatch. You struggled with all your strength but you could not get out of Reinhardt's grip. You looked at Sombra, holding out an arm toward her, your eyes full of sadness, then the door of the ship was closing, but Sombra and the others heard your cries. "HERMANA!!"

**Another Time Skip**

You had been in Overwatch for several weeks. Everyone was trying to make you talk but you did not trust anyone. Sombra had warned you not to trust Overwatch. Literally, you were afraid of everyone and you were waiting for your family to come and get you, but you did not believe for a second that they were not trying. Since your capture by Overwatch, Sombra infiltrated all the information on the base you were in, WidowMaker was watching you with her sniper from afar to make sure you were alright and Reaper was trying to figure out how to infiltrate the base of Overwatch in discretion.

You were sitting on a couch and you looked at your fingers, you played with your fingers to de-stress. The door opened, you did not lift your eyes because you already knew the person who had to take care of you. Finally, it was not a person but two people who had to be there for you, D.Va and Lucio. "Hey pal, how are you?" Since no one knows your name they just give you a nickname. "Hana, you know he/she won't reply to you." Hana just shrugged and she looked at you. "We can still try Lu-" "I'm good, thank you..." The eyes of Lucio and Hana were wide open, it was the first time you had spoken. Even if it was not very loud and they had barely heard, you had just spoken.  
"Y- you talked?"

You nodded your head timidly and continued to look at your hands. The door opened a second time, this time you lifted your head and smiled when you saw who it was. "Hermana!" Lucio and Hana were turning their heads toward the door and they were in an attacking position. Sombra walked slowly toward you and looked at the two Overwatch agents. "I don't want to harm anyone, so let me take (Y/n) and everything will be alright." Lucio took a serious look but you smiled because your "sister" came to pick you up. "We can't just let you-" Hana put an arm in front of Lucio and she looked at Sombra calmly.

"We should do what they want. She's not alone and we don't have any weapons. We can't just engage a battle like that with the kid here. It's better for everyone to give them back the kid." Hana looked at you, but you kept smiling at Sombra. You ran to Sombra and she took you in her arms. You hid your head in her neck and she said goodbye to the two agents. "Thank you, Hana Song." And just after she disappeared with you using her translocator.


	11. Enemy or soulmate?

Gunfire resounded in the destroyed city of Dorado, cries of pain pierced the air so easily, and tears of sadness fell on each of the cheeks of the survivors. No terrorists remained in the city but few civilians were alive as well. Mercy stayed with her only companion who was alive. She went around the city to look for the survivors and save them. But for her, the sound of a bullet deviated her from her thought and she turned to the sound of the ball. The only thing she saw was the body of her companion on the ground. She was shocked for a few minutes and she was kneeling to be on a level with her classmate.

A single tear ran down her cheek, she clasped her colleague's hand and she lay her forehead against her hand, continuing to sob. You leant against a wall when you heard the sobs of the best doctor in the world, Angela Ziegler. You were the only terrorist who was still alive, Talon's only agent who could kill the last Overwatch agent in Dorado. But you did not want to make your hands so dirty for a person like that. Certainly, Reaper had asked you to murder Mercy but for an agent as talented as her, you wanted to let the flow of life kill her but your mind seemed more confused than you.

**She is weak** _But she is kind_ **She is useless** _She can save lives your life_ **She is working for Overwatch!** _You're the one who works for Talon_ **She can't help me with our problems** _She can you just have to tell her_

**She is my enemy**

_She is your soulmate_

You shook your head and you decided to approach Angela even if she could kill you. You were advancing towards the body of the agent of Overwatch and Mercy. She raised her head when she heard your steps and studied all your uniform of Talon. As soon as she saw your Talon logo, she would get up and pull out her caduceus blaster by pointing at you. You raised your hands, palms open and you continued to move towards her. "Stay away from me, monster." You smirked, you walked closer and closer to Angela. She was devouring you with her eyes but you got used to it. "I am maybe a monster Mercy, but you're the one who tries to resurrect people. You can't save everyone Mercy, you know that."

You lowered your hands and looked at Angela with a cold look. Mercy did not flinch and you kept looking at her as she continued to smile. But Mercy had just realised what you had just said. She let go of her caduceus blaster by looking at the ground. "I- I can save everyone. I have..." "I'm going to tell you the truth, Angela. Maybe you can resurrect people but you're not God. Don't think you can play with life and death, see what you've done to Reaper." Angela was falling on her knees and you were kneeling at her level. You put a kiss on Angela's forehead and you stood up on your feet. "I hope we can see ourselves in other conditions than this one Angela Ziegler." You were dressing your hood and you were leaving the city of Dorado leaving the doctor in a mess.


	12. Drunk is not a game

Hana was in front of Lena with a glass full of alcohol in her hand. Hana was not thinking about anything but just drinking, she had never been drinking before but because of a challenge, she had to start drinking against Lena. You had to work another two hours but Lùcio had asked you to come into the living room to settle something with your girlfriend. You put your papers on your desk and you put your blouse on your chair. You were leaving your office and you were heading towards the living room where Hana was. You opened the door and you immediately avoided a chair that had launched on you. You were looking at the chair that was now behind you in surprise and you were trying to see in the room that had thrown it at you. You looked at Hana who was on the table and struggled against Lùcio's grip.

"Release meeeeeeee Lùcio! Lena lost, she has to beeeee..." She did not finish her sentence because Lena jumped on the same table as Hana and she cut off her sentence at the same time. Hana and Lena walked awkwardly and spoke to each other, chewing their words. You laughed at Hana's attitude and shook your head as you walked toward her. "Hana, it's time to go to bed." She turned her head towards you and she raised an eyebrow. Lúcio let go of Hana and Hana was deviant to you with a very suspicious look. Except at the same time, she fell from the table and on you. You took Hana in your arms and you fell on your ass on the floor. You forgot the pain immediately when you saw Hana's face.

"WHoo aRe yoouu?" "C'mon Hana, I'm your boyfriend/girlfriend." "Ohhhhhhhhh. Can weeeee go on a missioooon? I want to go beat Reapeeeer!"You kissed Hana's forehead and took her in your arms in a bridal style. You bowed to Lùcio, who now held Lena and Hana continued to wiggle in your grip. "We can't Hana, you're not ready." "I ammmmmm (Y/n)!" You walked to your room that you shared with your girlfriend Hana. She was beginning to touch your face all over the place. She was pulling on both cheeks by pinching them, you put a soft kiss on Hana's lips and instead of pinching your cheeks she placed on each of your cheeks her hands. You smiled and took off your lips from Hana to get some air. "Wait, whooo areee youu?"

Before you answered Hana's question, she fell asleep in your embrace. You laughed, but you continued your way to your room. You opened your door and you put Hana in your bed, put the blanket on her and you left your room to go to Angela's office. You were knocking at her door and she opened you with her warm smile but with her air of fatigue on her. "Hello (Y/n), what can I do for you?" "Hey Angela, sorry for bothering you but I just want to ask you if you had hangover medicines? It's for Hana." "She does not need medicine, just tell her to drink water and give her these vitamins." "Thanks, Angela." "Your welcome (Y/n), take care of Hana." "Okay." You took the vitamins of Angela and you left for your room. You saw Lena running around with Lùcio and Soldier behind her. You were unaware of the hubbub that was there and you were staying focused on your path. You opened the room on your door and put the vitamins on your bedside table near the bed. You sat on your chair and you watched Hana, you closed your eyes and you fell asleep.


	13. Surprising Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (N/n) = Nickname

You were tagging the streets of King's Row every day because you could not find anything else to do with your day. And then it was not so bad to graffiti on the walls, get sued by the police and meet people who had the same interest as you. You were doing the same thing that every day, you carried your bag full of paint bombs and you went on a street where there were no tags on it. You put your bag on the floor and you took out your painting. You shook your first bomb of paint and sprayed your paint on the wall. You continued to do this for a while, you made sure to look at the wall to see how to move on your graffiti and get back to work. You stopped suddenly when you saw someone coming in the same street as you. You put your paint bombs in your bag and you were ready to leave at any time.

This person was approaching you quickly by teleporting from time to time. You thought it was bizarre but at the same time super cool to move like that, she left a blue drag behind her. The person was a woman with a gas mask, she was wearing a blue hoodie, a machine attached to her chest and her back with a legging filled with paint spots. You were sighing for relief and you were going out again with your paint bombs. "Hiya love, what are you doing?" You stayed focused on your tag but you smiled while going to someone to keep you company. You were not going to stop you from answering that woman. You wiped your sweat on your forehead and you put down all your paint bombs.

"I was making a tag, the streets of King's Row are too bland and they have no colour on it. So I spend my days making my drawings on the walls of King's Row." "Your drawin' is really beautiful love! Can I help you?" "Of course! Help is always needed."The woman helped you to fill your tag with these bombs of paint that she was carrying. With two, you finished the graffiti much faster than you thought. You put away your paint bombs and the woman took off her mask. "It was really fun to draw with someone else. Also, I'm Lena Oxton but you can call me Tracer love." "I'm (Y/n) (L/n) but most of the people call me (N/n)."Lena gave you a kiss on the forehead, she put on her mask and ran away and you were just shocked. "I'll see you around (Y/n)!"

She screamed and she disappeared from your sight, you patted the place where she had kissed you and you blushed. You put your bag on your back and you left the street but just before you put your two pseudonyms next to the tag. You had just finished your signature and the sirens of the police rang. You smiled and you ran to go home by escaping the police as usual. But this time your thoughts remained on a certain person.


	14. Surprising meeting Part 2

Do you remember when I told you that when you were doing graffiti, you were often prosecuted by the police? Well, you had to believe that your luck had left you and you were caught by police. More precisely, they had to fall asleep to catch you. So you were waiting in a cell with handcuffs. To your big surprise, you always wore your gas mask that masks your face and the police still did not take it away. Well, you did not really complain, you were even aware of having it. But just looking at the walls of the cell, it made you uncomfortable that there was no colour on those walls. You sighed while waiting for your verdicts to be pronounced. But your thoughts focus of course on a specific person.

Ever since you met Lena Oxton, you did not spend a single day without thinking of her. You came back to reality when you heard the furious cries of the policemen, you saw them running after a big shadow and a smaller one with a blue hoodie. ' _Some crazy people I guess.'_  You paid no more attention to it until these shadows were directed towards you. You got up from your seat always with your handcuffs but it did not bother you more than that. When the shadow with the blue hoodie approached you, you immediately recognised Lena. You wanted to say something, but Lena opened the cell by taking your wrist. She was running with you now and the big shadow beside her. She loosened your handcuffs and looked at you.

"I thought you were smarter than that love!" You laughed and you kept running and avoiding as many policemen as possible. "I was born idiot, I don't think I am smart!" You were running with her and you noticed that the shadow was none other than Winston. You knew him well because most of your paint bombs you received from Winston. You were leaving the Commissariat and you noticed the night had already fallen. "Thanks, Winston I'll see you later 'kay love?" "It's not a problem Lena." Winston left quietly as if nothing had happened, you looked at Lena and you saw that she no longer wore her mask, you also removed your mask by laying it on the floor.

She was a few inches from you, you knew very well what she wanted to do but you did not want to be the person caught by surprise. You wrapped an arm around her chest and put your lips on hers. You took off your lips from those of Lena and you could see her bewilderment, you giggled and smiled at the same time. "W- What was that (Y/n)?" "That's how I show you how much I love you Lena." She smiled herself and she kissed you again, putting her arms around your neck. She stepped a few inches away from you to let you breathe and she put her forehead against yours while whispering to you. "I love you too (Y/n)."


	15. Your security is my priority

You found yourself with wounds all over your body. Your parents had just been killed by humans and Omnics. You hid from the murderers of your parents, you put your hand in front of your mouth to make it less noise possible even if your breathing was heavy. You could see the heavy footsteps of humans and Omnics, they were getting closer and closer to where you were hiding. When you thought they were going to see you, your wooden door would break. You did not dare look at who had just returned to your house because of the murderers still present in your house. You could hear shrieks of pain and you were shaking more and more, holding back tears streaming from your eyes. Shots once again rang in your house, you closed your eyes hoping that everything stopped now.

After what it seems to be hours for you, a hand was placed on your shoulder. You suddenly opened your eyes and watched who was doing it with fear. You saw an Omnic in front of you with a centaur shape. The Omnic smiled at you and he/she took you out of your hiding place, he/she placed you on his/her back. You put your arms around what looked like his/her chest and you squeezed him/her. The Omnic was looking at you for a moment before you started walking. "Do not worry little human, your safety is my primary concern. I'll protect you no matter what." You nodded quickly, feeling no more of your wounds. You began to feel your eyelids becoming heavier, you rubbed your eyes with your bloody hands.

You only saw red now, you blinked and you felt your grip on the Omnic weakening more and more. The Omnic turned to you with an anxious expression. "Are you okay human?" "I- It hurts me." You pointed your wounds and the Omnic sighed as he walked faster. "You can have rest, you will be alright." You gave a weak smile to the Omnic and you fell asleep on his/her back. The Omnic was lighting his/her communication and he/she talked to someone. "Efi, I bring someone with me, the little human is bleeding. I hope you will save them." "Of course, Orisa try to bring them here quickly. It could be dangerous if you do not." Orisa nodded and ran to Efi's house.

**Time Skip**

**(Y/n) POV**  
I woke up with a strange sensation. I opened my eyes but I saw blurry, I rubbed them with my hands and I discern better what was around me. I was on a soft bed in a room I did not know. I raised an eyebrow when I saw white bands all over my body, I touched one and then I giggled when I realized that it was all sweet. I got off the bed without making a noise and walked to the wooden door. I walked out of the room in silence and I could see the same Omnic who had saved me from the bad people.

I was running as fast as I could and I jumped on her back. I gave her a hug and I smiled. She turned her head,  _yes for me she is a girl_ , and she was looking at me for a few moments, then she greeted me with her left hand that had only four fingers.

"Hello, are you feeling better little human?" I quickly nodded my head and saw a girl with dull skin older than me coming towards us. She was carrying full papers in her arms and a pen stuck in her mouth. I hid slightly behind the robot back. The Omnic kept looking at me and smiled. "Don't worry little human. Efi is my creator and she's very kind. She's the one who healed you."

I felt more reassured but it did not prevent me from being scared so I only nodded. "Efi! The little human is awake." The girl with the papers raised her head so I assumed her name was Efi, she smiled as she saw me. Efi walked towards us, then she held out her hand, her pen now on her pile of papers.

"I'm Efi Oladele but you can just call me Efi. What is your name?" I took her hand timidly and shook it. "I-I am (Y/n) (L/n), it's nice to meet you Efi." I let go of her hand but she continued to look at me with a sad face. "I heard what happened so, do you wanna stay here? With Orisa and me."

My eyes widened and I didn't wait a second to answer. I jumped on Efi And I gave her a big hug. "Yes, please! I would be so happy!" I almost shouted but I felt right away someone was lifting me. I turned my head and I saw Orisa picked me. "You're gonna hurt yourself if you do this again (Y/n)." I laughed at that, Efi sighed and she shook her head. "I have a lot of things to teach you Orisa."


	16. You're finally back (Y/n)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Wolasta on Wattpad

Everyone thought you were dead for years, just because of one of your friends, you now hated. During your scientific mission, he/she tried to kill you and he/she thought he/she did it. You didn't even know why he/she did that, you trusted him/her. Now you were in front of the doors of an Overwatch building. A black cloak on you and your weapons with you just in case. You knew the world was not the same, Overwatch became illegal and you will be a criminal if you worked for them again. But Overwatch was your family and house. You couldn't let them, you wanted to change the world with them. Yes, one of your friends tried to kill you but there was someone you loved and you didn't have the chance to confess your love. You snicked inside the building, you avoided a lot of people and you searched Mei.

Some people noticed you, they didn't say anything because they thought you were a recruit. You were in front of Mei's room, slightly nervous but you were really happy to see her again. You gently knocked her door, you heard little steps behind the door. When the door's opened, you immediately smiled. Mei raised her head and she was confused at the moment. "Hum... Can I help you?" Snowball watched from behind, a little bit curious about you. You took off your hood and you were watching Mei attentively. Mei gasped and she put her hands in front of her mouth. Eyes filled with tears. She trembled and she started to sob. You hugged her and patted her back. Snowball seemed to be surprised, its "eyes" were wide open.

"I- I thought you were dead (Y/n). You change so much." That's true, your friend didn't manage to kill you but he/she left some scars on your face and body. One of your eyes were closed with a big scar on, you also had cybernetic members. Mei hugged you back with all her strength. "I know, but you're the same and it relieves me, Mei. Beautiful as ever." Mei blushed and she hid her head in your neck. "I missed you so much (Y/n)." "So do I. I want to tell you something Mei." She looked at you with a curious glare. You grinned and you kissed Mei on the lips. Her eyes were wide open but she kissed you back. You hugged her tightly and you whispered in her ear. "I love you, Mei I sincerely do." Mei smiled and she let you enter her room. "I love you too (Y/n). I have so many things to tell you.


	17. High school AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by @just_one__ on Wattpad  
> (G/n) = Girlfriend name

Angela Ziegler entered the school with papers in her hands, she was late. She was not used to it at all but several problems intervened that morning. And for arranged nothing, she had bumped into someone with all her papers. You felt on the ground and you raised your head to see with whom you had bumped. You saw Angela. You blushed because you had a big crush on her but your girlfriend will not allow you to leave her, she was sure you won't.

Just thinking of her, your wounds she had made you hurt you again and you ground your teeth. Angela noticed it but she said nothing, it was going to be several weeks that Angela spotted your little blues that you hid, the cuts that you had and the lack of confidence that you gained. She suspected something and she already had an idea of who it could be. She picked up her papers with your help.

"(Y/n)?" You raised your head, your cheeks still red. "Yes?" "Can I see you during the break, please?" You nodded, raising an eyebrow. But as soon as you heard your girlfriend's voice, you shook in fear. "Can I talk to you, dear?" She smiled but she gave you a murderous look. You handed the papers to Angela and you got back on your foot. You nodded and then (G/n) took your arm and wounded you. She took you behind the school and hit you. You grind your teeth and then (G/n) kicked you. You felt to the ground and your wounds opened again. You blew lightly but your clothes absorbed blood and from the outside, you could see nothing. "What did I tell you (Y/n)?!! You swore me to never talk to Angela again!" "I did." "If you dare to talk to her again, you're dead."(G/n) gave you one last glance before leaving. You sighed and you stood up with difficulty, you ignored your wounds and you were leaving to get back to your classroom.

**Time Skip**

You quickly put away your belongings and you left the class, you saw Angela talking to a teacher, it was Ana, you were shocked and you did not move. Did you have to listen to your girlfriend or should you go and see Angela? You did not choose because Angela saw you, she ended her discussion with Ana then she walked towards you. "Thanks for- (Y/n)... Are those new bruises?" You were going to say something but (G/n) came behind you, looking at you. "Yeah, he got it while he was walking down the stairs. It must be said that he is rather clumsy." Angela did not seem convinced what (G/n) said and she would clearly express it. "I have done and I am still studying medicine, and I can say very well that (Y/n)'s wounds are not at all wounds that can be done on the stairs. I can clearly say you're the one who has done this (G/n)."

(G/n) made a noise that looked like a "tch" that showed she was really annoyed. "And how can you tell it is the truth." Angela looked at you with a very compassionate and almost a pity look. "(Y/n), you can tell me and everything will be finished." You hesitated to say something but you preferred to please Angela rather than (G/n). "Yes, she did this to me..." (G/n) looked at you with surprised eyes and she was about to hit you but Angela held her hand with hers. "Now you're gonna explain all of this to Ana." You saw Ana behind (G/n) with a stern look, (G/n) was leaving with Ana and you were staying with Angela. You sighed in relief and you collapsed on the ground, you had almost no strength because of the blood you were losing. "You are in good hands (Y/n), rest well Liebling." You closed your eyes and you made a note that you should go and thank Angela later. And why not tell her that you love her at the same time?


	18. Hana's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by @paultiteuf360 on Wattpad

You were waiting for Hana in her room, she went to a mission early and you wanted to spend your entire day with her. You weren't comfortable with a lot of people in Overwatch besides Hana, Lucio, Jamison and Lena. You liked them because they were very funny and they liked you a lot too. When you heard the door been closed you turned around and you saw Hana with her battle suit. You ran to her with your arms open. Hana kneeled down to your level and she hugged you.

"How's my favourite player 2?" You jumped on her back and you giggled. "I'm so happy to see you! What about you?" She sighed and she walked toward her Pc. She turned it on and she sat down always with you on her back. "Tired but it's okay! I still have to stream and you're gonna be with me!" She placed you on her lap and she gave you one controller. She saluted the camera to say hello to her subscribers. You felt very excited and you couldn't stop giggling. You started to play with Hana when she chose the video game. At the middle of the match, Hana already had 9 points and you only had 2 points. When Hana won the game, she posed her chin on your head and she started to tease you.

"How does it feel to lose baby (Y/n)?" You jumped on Hana's lap and you glanced at her. You let down the controller on the ground. "First of all, I am not a  **baby**!! Secondly, I am gonna get you  **HANA SONG**!!" You shouted and you started to run after her. The two of you ran all around the room, the stream still on. You grabbed Hana's legs and she felt on the ground. She groaned but you place one of your feet on her back with a fist up. "I, (Y/n) (L/n), have won the second round!"

Hana grinned and she put her two arms around your shoulders. She lifted you from the ground and she threw you on the bed. She quickly grabbed a pillow and she threw it in your face. You didn't see it coming and you took it. You curled yourself and you groaned slightly. Hana walked slowly toward with a worried face. "Hey, are you okay (Y/n)?" You didn't answer and Hana kept walking toward the bed. When she was near enough of you, you quickly jumped on her. Your arms around her neck and your legs around her waist. You hugged her tightly and hid your face in her neck. Hana laughed and she kissed you on the forehead. You slowly started to sleep on her and she noticed it. She smiled and she looked at the camera. "와줘서 고마워. 난 당신이 곧 볼 수 있습니다. (Thanks for coming. I will see you soon.)"


	19. Always by your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @RlynMG on Wattpad  
> (R/n)= Random Name

As long as you remembered, you always were a shy person. You sometimes ask yourself how you did to be Fareeha's girlfriend. But that wasn't the question now.

You were in your office filled with papers. Angela told you a lot of time that be a medic wasn't what you thought. Now you understood what she meant. But it was still something you wanted to do, just for now you needed to rest a little bit. You warned Angela you were gonna take a break, she simply answered you with a small nod. You left your office and you walked wherever your mind wanted to be. You reached the garden and you looked around you, there was no one around. You smiled and you walked forward but a hand grabbed gently your wrist. He/she often asked you to have a date with him/her but you refused all the time. You always told him/her that you did not like this kind of thing but in reality, it was because you were in relation with Fareeha and you did not want to break with her, for anything.

"(Y/n), will you go on a date with me?" You asked yourself.  _'Why is he/she so persistent?'_  You shook your head like every time he/she demanded you and he/she raised an eyebrow. "Then, tell me why you don't want." He/she came closer to you and you felt very nervous at this stade. He/she took both of your hands in his/her and he/she looked at you.

"I- I'm really s- sorry (R/n) but I- I can't tell you." You mumbled almost inaudible but (R/n) heard it very well. You didn't like when someone touched you and his/her closeness didn't help. You tried to step back but he/she only got closer. You gulped and you just wanted to push him/her away, but you couldn't. Many questions filled your mind but none of them had an answer. You fought back the tears who tried to escape your eyes. You closed your eyes and you breathed in and out. You were going to tell him/her why you didn't want to date him/her. You wanted no one knew about your relationship with Fareeha, especially in Overwatch but you hadn't any choice.

That's when two strong arms wrapped around your waist. (R/n) let out his/her grip on your hands. You instantly looked above you to see who was it. A big smile appeared on your face when you saw  **her**. Fareeha looked at (R/n) with murderous eyes and that's when you noticed some drops of sweats rolled down on (R/n)'s face. You chuckled slightly, feeling already serene.

"I see you around my girlfriend again and you are a dead man. Did I make myself clear?" (R/n) quickly nodded and he/she ran away. You relaxed immediately when he/she was out of your sight. You felt Fareeha's chin on your head. Fareeha sat down on the grass and you sat on her laps. She put her head on your shoulder and she kissed your cheek. Your smile only grew and you looked at her, it was obvious that she had something to ask.

"Will it bother you if many people ask about our relationship? It's not like we tried to hide it but you told me you weren't comfortable when a lot of people know it." You shook your head and you closed your eyes. Fareeha's presence was the best thing in the universe, well for you it was. "I-I f it means don't be bother again like (R/n) did, I-I 'm perfectly fine with that." You murmured, feeling a little bit sleepy. Fareeha grinned and she gently caught your hands. Warming them at the same time that warming your heart. Yup definitely, Fareeha was the best person that could be your girlfriend.


	20. With you, forever and ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @RlynMG on Wattpad

You were always close with Ana, after all, you were the one who told her that she could be a great commandant. You trained her as she trained you. You were her best friends and her confident, that's what you thought but in reality, she always loved you. But she had doubt as well, will you return her feelings? She didn't know and she thought she will never know. Everyone knew it even you, she married  **him** (Fareeha's father). That's when you understood, Ana always liked you in a friendly way and she would never return your feelings. Then, you thought it could be a good idea to just die on a mission. Like this, all your pain will disappear.

_Flash-Back_

_Ana found you were acting strange for a while. She tried to ask you why, but you simply ignored her. She didn't say anything about that, you talked to no one for at least 2 months. She wanted to know more but she hadn't the time for that... being the second commander of an organization like Overwatch wasn't simple. Jack sent you on a mission alone, with your attitude it wouldn't be good to send you with someone. That's where he had all wrong. When you didn't come back from the mission, Jack started to fear that you didn't make it. And then, rumours told you were dead, they didn't find your corpse. They all figured you were really dead. It was a big loss for Overwatch but obviously for Ana too. At your funeral, she didn't cry, she wasn't even sad... She felt empty._

_When everyone thought you were dead but you weren't, you were doing some solo missions around the world. No one knew your identity and you were happy with this fact. It was hard for you to leave Overwatch and Ana without a word, but it was the best for both of you. Until you heard that Ana has been killed by WidowMaker. You froze in place when you heard it, you immediately tried to know if it was true. You passed a lot of time of your life searching if Ana was still alive. Until Overwatch was recalled, you didn't even question yourself if you have to go back. The answer was yes!_

_End Flash-Back_

You were standing against the wall of the cafeteria. Watching attentively the new recruits and your old friends. Nostalgia filled your mind, good and bad memories coming back. You weren't a big talker, and you already knew a lot of people there. A hood hid your face so no one could recognize you. You thought it could be a good idea to go out and admire the landscape of Gibraltar. You sat on the rooftop and you watched the sunset. Little did you knew that there was someone behind you.

You took out your hood and you shook your head. "(Y- (Y/n)?" A small whisper came behind you, and you could easily recognize this voice even if she was supposed to be dead. You got up and you faced the love of your life. "Ana, it's a pleasure to see you again." You told her with a small and shy smile, feeling a bit nervous. Ana was almost crying at this state, she walked closer to you and watched you in silent for a moment. "It's really you... I can't believe it, it's been a decade at least we didn't see each other. And I thought you were dead." You let out a chuckle at her last sentence. "So did I! Anyways... how are you? How was your life after my supposed death?" You took a step back and you looked at Ana sadly. She sighed and she closed her eyes. "I'm shocked that you didn't tell to anyone you were alive, I was devastated when I learned for your "death". I felt empty and sad inside me, but now that you're here everything's good for me." She smiled at you and you couldn't help but cry a bit. You laughed at the same time. Happy or sad, you didn't know what you were feeling. But seeing Ana here and alive relieved you more than you thought. Ana slightly hugged you while you were crying. You hugged her back and you started to tell her all these feelings you restrained inside you since the day you met her.


	21. Long time no see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @pamante4302 on Wattpad

Being a scientist at Overwatch was a daily routine. Always had to work on your experiences and nothing else. You were never sent on a mission because it was too dangerous for you, scientists who didn't have any experience in fighting. Well, it was what they told you, they were wrong to think like this but they never changed their opinions, no matter what you told them. It kinda bored you that some of your superiors thought like this but you were never bored in the base, so it wasn't a problem for you but more for your scientist comrades. You have so much to do after all, you didn't care if you could or couldn't go on a mission.

Today was not different, well you thought it wouldn't be different but it did. You woke up early after your only 2 hours of sleep who was resumed by screams of pain in the corridors so sleep was a big word. You've been called by Winston to welcome a new scientist at the base. You quickly got up and changed yourself. You exited your room and you joined Winston in the main hall.

You grabbed a cop of coffee in Angela's office and now you had it in your hand. Your hair was a mess, you had big dark circles under your eyes and you seemed more than dead. You rubbed your eyes and you took a sip of your coffee, watching your surroundings to see if the recruit was there. You saw a bit further from your position the back of someone familiar. The clothes, the hair, everything in this made you believed it was someone you knew perfectly. You focused on this person and your eyes widened when you recognized Snowball.

You choked your coffee and you started to cough, ignoring the slight blush on your cheeks. Winston took your coffee, looked at you a bit worried and he lightly tapped your back. "Are you okay (Y/n)?" You nodded and you watched Mei from afar. "T-the new scientist that have to come here, is it Mei?" "Yes, how do you know?" You pointed her direction and Winston turned his head to see if she was here. He placed your cup of coffee on a table near you and he walked to Mei. He talked with her a moment before she looked at your direction, she didn't seem shocked to see you here. She was really happy judging by her big smile on her face. She walked toward you and she shyly waved at you. 

"M-Mei! I thought you were dead! What happened to you?" When she was close enough to you, you went to her and you didn't hesitate, you hugged her with all your strength. She yelped a bit and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "But I'm not, I Mei be tough in real." You grinned at the joke, well now you knew even after all these years she didn't change at all. You let out her from the hug. "It's so nice to see you here! I'm so glad you're back!" She giggled and she smiled as well. "So do I." She told you shyly. What about you didn't know at the moment, it's that she went to this base only because you were here too. Why? Maybe you'll know it later...


	22. Horror Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @HannyFin on Wattpad

You always hated horror movies. There wasn't a specific reason for that. You just didn't see the point to see this kind of movie just to be scared... Okay, maybe your shyness had something to do with this and that it didn't help you to appreciate horror movie. 

But you'll have to face two big things in your life today. Horror movie and your crush, Hana. You had loved Hana for a long time now, for multiple reasons but you never had the courage to tell her. Today, she invited you to go watch a horror movie with her. You gladly accepted and you were preparing your mind for what's gonna happen. It wasn't often that you saw Hana, occasion like that were rare but always appreciated. You wore your usual clothes, you took a deep breath and you walked out of your house. Your mind asking a ton of questions, playing different scenarios and how bad this day could end, but you thought nothing could go wrong and you joined Hana at the cinema a bit after. She waved at you with a big grin when she saw you coming. You waved back shyly with a small tint of pink on your cheeks. 

"Hey (Y/n)! How're you doing? Ready to see the movie?" She asked you while you walked into the room where the movie's gonna be played. "I-I'm doing okay thanks, I h-hope I'll be ready." You sat next to Hana and then, the movie started. The first 20 minutes of the movie was okay, but then a jump scare appeared on the screen. You heard two screams that made you jumped in fear and your heart almost skipped a beat when Hana jumped on you. Your blush intensified, now you were more scared that Hana saw your blush than the movie itself. But it wasn't unpleasant. You felt Hana's body trembled and noticed that her eyes were firmly closed. You found this cute on how scared she was, even more than you and you smiled a bit. "I-Is the movie over?" 

She demanded, her eyes still closed and she was still on you. "I wish i-it could but w-we still have to stay here for 1 hour until it finishes." You mumbled to her, looking at your watch before focusing on the movie/Hana. The rest of the movie, Hana stayed on you holding your hand tightly. Screaming even if she didn't see anything, and she ended pretty close to you, at the end of the movie your face was full red but you did have a good time. You walked out of the cinema when the movie was over, Hana still holding your hand. When she noticed it, she quickly took back her hand and she scratched her cheek, a bit embarrassed. You smiled shyly at her and you looked at the cinema one last time before looking at her. 

"I-it was nice to w-watch a movie with you, H-Hana... uhmm can w-we do that again tomorrow? If i-it doesn't bother you." She grinned and she quickly nodded. "Of course we can! I'll see you tomorrow noobie!" She walked off and when you were out of her sight, she took out her phone and smiled at the camera that was streaming all the thing from the start. "I told you guys it would work!"


	23. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @CherryTheKitten on Wattpad

She worked for Los Muertos for a long time now. It had to be her 8th year of work for them? She lost the track of time for that she enjoyed the work she had to do anyway. What were you for her then? Another victim of her life at Los Muertos. You had important pieces of information for her and Los Muertos. And Los Muertos wanted them more than anything else. You always found a way to escape them, it surprised them ever time.

So they decided to assign Sombra for this task. Since they couldn't do it and Sombra had the abilities to get the information they wanted and kill you just after this without feeling remorse. She was the best suited for this mission. Once she got the mission from her boss, she started to search a bit about you. Just to know if she had to be careful or not, and well you were just another citizen with a normal life that just attired trouble from Los Muertos. At least, it's what she found on you, so she didn't need to be careful. She easily hacked your phone and she knew where you were now. In a small street of Dorado, coming back from a hard day of work. You hummed and you walked to your house, ignoring the presence of Sombra.

She came to you from behind with her gun, her tattoos shining and a grin on her face. She took out her gun and she pointed it at your head. You turned around when you felt the cold touch. You waved at her in a friendly way when you saw her. You didn't even care about the gun who was on your forehead at the moment. "Sup there." You said to her like she was your friend. She raised an eyebrow when she couldn't find any trace of fear on your face. You acted so naturally like you faced this daily.

It wasn't often she saw people like this, but it was certainly funny. You kept looking at her with a curious glance. Wondering why Los Muertos sent a woman for this task. You didn't doubt that a woman could easily take down someone but the last time, they sent at least 10 members so you were quite surprised that they only sent 1 member this time. But she seemed funnier than the others. "So, Los Muertos still want these pieces of information right?" You asked her, you kept walking and she followed you, letting the gun down. "Yup." You giggled and you smiled, they finally sent someone kind for this task. Your smile transforming into a smirk.

"Well, I don't think my bosses will appreciate if I give you the information just like this. So I give you the pieces of information but you had to come with me. What do you think of this?" You were definitely not what she first thought of you. For what kind of organization could you work for to be like this? "Why should I? You're just a normal person. There wouldn't be any fun for me or interest." You shook your head and you opened your door. Revealing a little room that was your little base for Talon. "I'm not what you think I am. I work for Talon and they surely need more hackers against Overwatch. You're maybe a hacker but if you didn't find more information about me that means I'm a better hacker than you."

Sombra quickly searched about Talon and she smiled when she saw some interesting pieces of information about this organization. It wouldn't bother her to play the bad guys. It was definitely more advantageous to work for Talon than Los Muertos. "I gladly accept your offer, amigo." She had the occasion to gain more information about the world and she could try to be a better hacker than you. It's not even trying, she'll do it.


	24. Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @Forevermore633 on Wattpad

You were one of Moira's first experience about her research on genetic. She proposed you to be her first experience on a human and you accepted, being her lover you couldn't say no. You thought that everything would be alright and all, but no. Something went wrong during the 9th day of the experience. You could not talk anymore. Moira didn't care about this and she wanted to continue the experience, thing that you didn't accept at all. She didn't understand why you didn't want to, she didn't know that have to lose your voice make you confused, sad, mad and scared as well.

You were furious at her for days, well you couldn't express it clearly but you wrote it on a paper. You showed some signs as well, you didn't even bother to look at her and you stayed away from her for weeks even if she was your girlfriend. During this time, you learned with Angela the sign language and you used this every day now. Not a lot of people could understand you beside some of your friends that learned sign language just for you, so for the others, you had always a phone with you or a piece of paper and a pencil to write down your message on it.

You started to "talk" with Moira one month after the incident. She apologized to you for being a little bit selfish about all this experience but she didn't stop her experience, at least not on you. One year after the accident, you noticed that you could talk again when you accidentally cut your finger and yell in pain. Your voice changed a lot since the last time you used it but you didn't care about this. You could talk again! You were so happy, you almost cried in joy but you restrained the tears. You didn't say it to Moira because you wanted to surprise her. You still didn't understand how, but it was good to hear your voice again.

You got up early this morning and you decided to do the surprise to Moira today. You silently walked in Moira's lab, there wasn't a lot of light but you could still see Moira working from afar. You sneaked behind her, you gently wrapped your arms around her waist and you whispered in her ear. "Hello dear." Your voice a bit hoarse and deep, but you knew Moira heard you. She jumped in surprise, she turned around immediately and she took a sharp piece of glass that was on her table and put it against your neck. Her eyes widened when she saw it was you. "H-how your voice came back?" You shrugged and stepped back a bit, but your arms still around her waist. "Don't know, but I'm glad it came back." Moira sighed and she placed the glass back on the table. She tried to get out of your grip but it only tightened.

Moira rolled her eyes as she knew that you won't let her go until a long moment. You enjoyed this and you nuzzled into her neck. She sighed again and she groaned. "I let you a few seconds to let me go before I'll just mute you again forever." You grinned at this and you shook your head, you knew very well that she wouldn't do that. Well, she didn't even know how the experience went to mute you, so she couldn't really do this again. But really, she won't do that. You're too precious to her. These weeks, when you avoided her she felt really bad and guilty for what she had done to you. Now, she was so relieved that you forgave her and you could talk again.


	25. Shared love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @RinOtsumoru on Wattpad

WidowMaker and Tracer were known as Amélie and Lena lived in the same house as you. And let just say, it wasn't the best idea from you. But you couldn't help, you loved the two beautiful women so much. The problem is, Amélie and Lena were sworn enemies and that they loved you as well. That was the biggest problem, they loved you so much that they were fighting for this. The main reason they were fighting was that they loved you to a point where sometimes, you just wanted to tell them to stop. You never had the possibility to tell them that you loved them. You wanted so much, but when they both were here it ended in a fight. You wanted to tell at Aémlie and Lena at the same time but they hated each other too much to let you a second to tell your true feeling. You started to get tired of this, you really tried to support this but you couldn't anymore.

Today was the end of a tired day of work. You opened the door and you let a sigh escaped your mouth when you closed it.  _'A moment of calm...Finally.'_  You lied down on your couch and you closed your eyes. But you quickly opened them when you heard two familiar voices, shouting at each other like always. You groaned and you sat on the couch, looking almost annoyed. It wasn't usual for you to be grumpy or mad, but it was one of the worst days you could ever have and hearing Amélie and Lena shouting didn't help at all.

"You know they don't belong to you foolish girl!" Amélie said as she waited for Lena to pass the door before slamming it. Lena placed her guns and Amélie's one on the table and she turned around to face her. "That's the same for you stupid femme bleue!" They kept yelling at each other for at least 10 minutes. You rubbed your head with your thumbs and you sighed.

How could they be like this every time they came back? You loved them very much, but now you just didn't want to hear them screaming at each other just because of you. You got up and you looked at them with serious eyes. "Can you stop shouting at each other?! Please?!!" Your voice pleading, almost cracking at the end. Your eyes already wet and filled with some tears. Amélie and Lena stopped what they were doing and they looked at you, instantly feeling bad for making you sad. "W-why you're always f-fighting? If I invited you to l-live in the same house it was because I w-wanted to see you b-both here. I always loved you two, can't you see it?"

Amélie and Lena looked at each other, trying to remember if they ever saw something like this. And they did, more than once. They were just more concentrated to have your attention than anything else. They nodded before Lena walked to you with tissues, and Amélie went to do some hot chocolate. When she came back, she gave to you and Lena a cup of hot chocolate. Lena whispered a small thanks to Amélie and she only chuckled at this. You looked at them with a smile before feeling four arms wrapping around you. You looked surprised to see your lovers forgetting their differences for you. "We're sorry for not having pay enough attention to you luv." She told you in a small whisper. Amélie glanced at Lena before turning her attention back to you. "We'll try to dispute less for you chéri(e)." You started to be happy again and you hugged them tightly. "Thanks." You said, kissing them on their lips.


	26. Ovewatch side Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @MatthewYL1406 on Wattpad

The first few weeks at Overwatch weren't easy, but you could understand this. You were a former Talon agent after all. You knew it would be hard but it didn't bother you, what made you happy it was that you were with your family again. If anyone would bother you, Ana or Reinhardt was here for you. You always told them you could do this alone but they didn't listen to you and it made them happy, so could you blame them for that?

You just finished a mission and you were injured, not deadly ones but still, it hurt you. In the ship, you quickly healed yourself with bandages and you acted like there was nothing. Your sister was at your side and she gave you a worried look. You only smiled at her, you tried to not talk because it would only make your wounds worst. Unfortunately for you, Fareeha saw through your lies and she sighed at the sight of your bloodied clothes. "I'm gonna bring you to ماما." You grumbled and you gave a glance to your sister. "Are you serious? I'm okay أخت, we don't need to bother ماما." Fareeha rolled her eyes as your stubbornness, she came closer to you, looking at your wounds. She kneeled down and she watched attentively. "I don't think you're okay, we'll get ماما. I don't care about your opinion." You sighed and you crossed your arms, you closed your eyes to get some rest to endure less pain. Fareeha got up and she sat next to you again. She called your mother through the comms and said to her you were injured.

You didn't need help, you didn't want to be helped at least that's what you thought. You had been told many times to not need help, you were supposed to feel no pain. But you changed since this day, this day stayed in your memories but it started to disappear step by step.

You woke up to the feeling of someone touching your shoulder. You opened your eyes and you smiled as you saw Winston holding out his hand for you to grab it. You slowly took it and he put you on his back when you got up on your feet. "Pharah told you, right?" He restrained a laugh and he nodded. He walked to the medical bay and he lied you down on a chair when you arrived there. He let you alone and he waved at you before disappearing from your sight.

You heard footsteps coming to you, as the sounds it made you recognized it was McCree and Tracer. It kinda surprised you because they weren't very nice to you because of your former job at Talon. Or maybe they came here because they wanted to learn more information about Talon. But you remembered still very well at how they acted around you. 

_Flashback_

_"Luv, I respect ya a lot but why do we have a Talon agent 'ere?!" Tracer shouted at Ana and Reinhardt, it wasn't very often she was angry at people but when it happened, it surely got know by everyone. McCree had his hat hiding his face but you could guess he was angry. "I agree with what Lena said. I ain't get why ya're doing this captain." Ana looked at McCree and Tracer, she placed her sniper down and took a sip of her tea. "Former agent, Lena Oxton. My son/daughter isn't an agent of Talon anymore." She growled and she rubbed her eyes in impatience. "That doesn't explain why they're 'ere!"_

_You just waited against the wall, crossing your arms and looking at the ground. McCree walked toward you and he caught his peacekeeper. He pointed it at your neck and you raised your head with an angered look. Ana sighed and she got up, taking her sleep dart out of her pocket. You quickly pushed McCree's gun away with your hand and you pinned him to the ground. You grabbed his gun and you placed it on his forehead. Your eyes not joking anymore. McCree swore he saw Ana through you for a mere second. "I'm maybe not a Talon agent anymore but that doesn't mean I won't kill you, if you do this again, cowboy." You got up and you threw his peacekeeper to him. Moving away from the room._

_End of the flashback_

McCree sat in front of you and Tracer seated on the ground. "Howdy." He saluted you politely. You waved at him silently, Tracer looked at you, grinning. "Hiya luv, how're ya doin'?" You chuckled at their kindness but you gritted your teeth in pain. "I'm...okay." Tracer glanced at McCree before got up. "We came 'ere because we wanted to apologize to what we said, y'know... It wasn't really kind of us." McCree nodded. "She's righ', we're sorry." You laughed and you shook your head, smiling a bit. "It's okay, I didn't even expect you to come here and apologize. I know you have things against Talon, but I'm not a part of it anymore." 

They smiled at you and they saluted you before went away. You remained silent before you heard the heavy steps of your father. "Haha! (Y/n), I knew I would find you here!" His voice loud as always but it didn't seem to bother you. "With what I have, I don't think I should be somewhere else." He sat next to you and he laughed. "You're right! Ana will be here there in a moment, don't worry!" He looked to his right then to his left and he seemed to smile when he noticed Ana that was coming here. "Oh, but I'm not worried. I know I'm in good hands." You smiled and then, you closed your eye to get that proper rest you deserved.


	27. Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @ChristinaRelic on Wattpad

It was hard for Amélie to be in a relationship, with the horrible past she had and with whom she worked, it wasn't easy for her at all. But when she met you it was a totally different story, she couldn't help but fall in love with you. Your shyness was something she found sweet and even if you didn't talk at all it didn't stop you to confess your feeling to her in your way. It was one of the best day of your life and you almost spoke for the first time in a long time, but you didn't.

The only problem in the relationship was that she didn't know how to show you that she loved you and it was the same for you. It wasn't often that you two showed love or affection even if you knew that you were loved, it was always nice to receive some love from time to time. It was very complicated and you wanted for once to show your love to Amélie. You wanted to tell her how much you were grateful to be with her. And this day would be perfect for that occasion.

Amélie was coming back from a very hard day. She just wished to see you quickly. She sighed and she seemed relieved when she was close to your shared home. She slowly opened the door and she looked amused and happy at the same time when she saw you, cooking typical French food. She appreciated the good scent in the air. She silently closed the door and she approached you to see what exactly you were doing.  _'Bœuf bourguignon huh?'_  She thought to herself. She watched you as you still didn't notice her presence even if she was right behind you. You were too much focused on the meal.

You let a sigh and grinned proudly when you almost finished the dish. You gasped when you felt two arms that were wrapped around your waist and you looked at who it was. You closed your eyes and you stayed in Amélie's embrace. "Can I know why you cooked this mon amour?" You giggled and you shook your head. Amélie raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. "Don't wanna tell your lover what you have in mind?" You giggled and you nodded. She went away and she sat on a chair, watching you with her smirk still here and an amused face. You brought the meal when you finished to cook it. During the dinner, you listened to Amélie's day and you made some face as a reaction to what she said to you.

Once you two ate, you got on the couch and Amélie followed you. She couched on it at first and you lied on her lap. She ran her hand through your hair and you made some happy noise. Amélie closed her eyes and she was about to sleep it wasn't like she found this situation unpleasant but you whispered something. Amélie's eyes quickly opened and she looked at you very curious. Why would you talk now? She was very eager to know because it would be the first time she heard you. "Can you repeat again mon amour?" You smiled unconsciously and you raised your head to make eye contact with Amélie. You kissed Amélie on her cheek and you whispered those words you learned at the beginning of your relationship.

"Je t'aime Amélie." Amélie was shocked to hear you spoke and in particular to say these four words. When she recovered from her shock, she kissed you passionately on your lips and she smiled. You wrapped your arms around her neck and you kissed her back. When you pulled back, you hugged Amélie and you placed your head on her shoulder, near her heart to listen to it. Amélie hugged you as well and she posed her chin on your head. "Je t'aime aussi (Y/n)." Amélie appreciated so much what you did even if she didn't show it a lot. She knew how hard it could be for you to talk and even if it was a short sentence, it meant a lot to you both.


	28. Lovely day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @ProfessionalRanter on Wattpad

At the base, everyone knew that Angela and Moira were like sworn enemies. It happened quite often that they shouted to each other but fortunately, you were here to stop them. A lot of people thanked you because you were constantly here at the right moment. When you came, the two doctors were a blushing mess and even if they stopped shouting at each other, they gave an angry/defiant glance. The two doctors always had a crush on you and when they learned that you loved them as well, it was the greatest day of their life but it changed pretty quickly when you told them that you loved the other doctor as well.

It was hard for Angela or Moira to love their sworn enemies but they did some efforts for you. And for you, it was quite exhausting to stop them when they had arguments. And I can tell you that it was quite often they had them. But that doesn't mean you didn't have a good time with them, it's just that it didn't happen often. That's why you appreciate them even more.

You exited the shop with some bags in your arms, you looked inside one bag in particular and you immediately smiled. You couldn't help yourself and you giggled as you kept walking to your house, some people gave you strange glances but you just ignored it. You weren't bothered by them. You walked to your house with a slight smile, not being bothered by the amount of snow that was falling tonight. You even found it beautiful to see the entire city under the snow. You quietly hummed to your house, a firm grip on the bags.

You arrived at your house later than you thought, there were so many people and they regularly blocked your way. You hurriedly opened the door of your house, you were so excited to surprise your girlfriends. You quietly placed your bags on the ground and you took off your clothes. You were about to switch on the light, but a small snore made you stopped in your action. You raised a brow and you watched around the room. You chuckled when you saw your two lovely doctors sleeping on the couch.

Moira was lying on the couch and her arms wrapped around Angela. Angela had her head on Moira's shoulder and she was sleeping on Moira. You approached them and you looked at them for at least 5 minutes, you never saw them like this and it was cute. You caught your phone and you took a photo of them. You grinned and you were surely gonna save this picture for a long time, teasing your girlfriends. You kissed them on the forehead before taking a blanket.

You came back and you placed the blanket on them. You proudly smiled as they were still asleep and that you didn't wake them. You went to the kitchen. You prepared a small tea for yourself since you knew that the two doctors won't wake up until tomorrow morning. You sat on your sofa with your cup of tea in your hands, watching your lovely girlfriends' sleepy forms.

You couldn't believe that they could be like this. But now that you saw them, you weren't going to complain about it. You silently drank your tea as you were getting more and more tired. You smiled and you placed down your cup on the table. You yawned one last time before falling asleep with the thoughts of your girlfriends starting to love each other.

When Moira and Angela woke up, they were quite surprised to see you alone on the sofa. Angela looked at Moira with tired eyes and Moira nodded with a slight smile. Both of them got up, Angela got a lot of blankets and she went to your shared bedroom. And Moira gently picked you up in bridal style. She also went to your bedroom. She tenderly placed you on the bed. Angela was on your right and Moira on your left, both of them were cuddling you. Moira kissed your forehead and Angela your cheek. They gave each other a last glance before falling asleep.

You surely couldn't make your surprise to your girlfriends, but this moment you had, was certainly amazing and pleasant.


	29. My little bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @abigail_f_b on Wattpad

Been smaller than Hana was hard, really hard like she had the same height as Lucio. And Lucio is 1.60m/5'3". Yeah, that's pretty short. BUT, you somehow could achieve the impossible and be smaller than her. Since almost no one was smaller than her beside Torbörn but that's another story, she surely made you remind every time she saw you how small you were. That's also because she knew the feeling of being teased because of her height, so she did the same for you but fortunately, you knew that it was only to joke that she was doing that.

Therefore most of the time, you let her say whatever she wanted about your height not being bothered by them. But let's not lie, this could annoy you pretty quickly. And be in a relationship with her didn't arrange anything.

As usual, you were heading toward your shared room with Hana, you had some papers on your hands. It was papers that concerned all the movies were Hana was in. You didn't really know why Hana needed them so much since she never looked at them when you brought them. But you aren't going to question it.

You hummed all along the way, thinking about everything. You saw Fareeha and Aleksandra walking down the hallway with sweats on their forehead. You had to raise your head to look at them because of the little difference height. "Hey (Y/n), how're you doing?" Fareeha asked she seemed a bit breathless though. ' _Maybe they just had a training_.' You thought to yourself. You gave them a small smile. "I'm doing good, thanks. I'll let you, now, Hana won't appreciate if I'm late for her stream."

They both gave you a smile before nodding. You quickly rushed to your room, giving a glance at your watch. You internally sighed as you knew you were already late. You opened the door and you saw your girlfriend already streaming. She was so focused on her game that she didn't notice you. You silently closed the door. You placed the papers on the table. You sat next to Hana and you watched her game. The chat noted your presence and they tried to get Hana's attention. When they did, Hana glanced at you and she smirked at you. "Hey shorty, how was your day?" You raised a brow.

"To answer your question, it was good. And I have to tell you that you're also short Hana Song." You retorqued, Hana paused her game and she looked at you. A sign of determination in her eyes. "We're gonna see who's the shorty here!" She put her controller down and she jumped on you. You let a surprised yelp and you grinned as you felt the hard ground against your back suddenly. The stream was on fire so was the chat.

"You're at least 1 inch smaller than me!" She remarked. She was right on this point. "Do you want we talk about the other people that have the same age than you but are way taller than you?" Hana laughed and she got up from you. "If it's true for me, that means it's also right for you. Why? Oh yeah right, because you're the short one here!" You growled and you sat on the ground instead of lying on it.

Hana was going back to her game but you wrapped your arms around neck and jumped on her suddenly. Both of you fell on the ground and you stayed on her, hugging her tight. "At least I can do that." You mumbled in her hairs. Hana groaned from the weight on her. She looked up at you and she smiled a bit as you were sleeping with her.

She won't wake up you. She lied on the couch and you stayed on her all along. She continued to play her game, the chat commenting about your cute sleepy form. Hana nodded at what they said, from time to time she liked to touch your hair. "Yup, that's definitely my cutie shorty little bunny (Y/n)." She proudly announced to the stream with a wide smile. In your sleep, you grinned a bit and you hugged Hana tighter as if you had heard her.


	30. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by @genetixal on Wattpad

You were one of those people that love baking. It was something you always liked to do, for yourself but also for the others. We could often meet you in the kitchen of the base, you were here almost every time when you didn't have a mission. It was kind of your hobby we could say. When you learnt what Moira ate all day, you immediately wanted to give her some advice for her to eat healthier and teach her how to cook. Moira, of course, didn't agree with that but she couldn't resist your permanent demands.

As you were both at home, you asked her the same question she used to hear every day now. Since she got quite enough of this she just sighed and gave you a slight nod. You jumped in joy and hugged her tightly for a short moment. She was surely surprised by your sudden gesture but she appreciated it anyway, even if she didn't show it. She had a reputation to keep. Even if there was no one around but you and her.

You left her for a second and you came back with two aprons. She raised a brow when she saw you. "I'm not gonna wear this." You chuckled as you gave her a playful smirk. "I'm sure you'll sweetheart." You said with a certain confidence that made Moira slight worried for herself. She observed you attentively for a moment until you suddenly jumped on her and you kissed her. Moira's eyes widened and she looked at you. You took this opportunity to put the apron on her. When you finished to put it, you got back on your feet.

You gave her a slight smirk. You were proud of what you have done. Moira only rolled her eyes and she sighed. "Told you, honey." You whispered with a smile. You went to the kitchen of your house with Moira behind you. "I'll teach you personally how to cook babe!" You firmly said. Moira let a little chuckle and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You won't be able to teach me anything (Y/n)." She stated. You raised a brow and you shook your head with determination. "We'll see, for now, show me what you got!"

**Little time skip**

Moira was lying on the couch with some cookies in her hand and you were sighing, seated next to her. The TV was on and you were both watching a movie on the couch. Why did you stop to bake? Well, let's just say that the next time you'll try to teach something to Moira, make sure she knows how to use what she needs because clearly, now the kitchen is a big mess. You tried to clean up the mess but Moira invited you to watch a movie with cookies she bought before instead of baking them. Reluctantly, you accepted and decided to clean up this mess after.

You looked a bit sad and Moira watched you for a moment before taking you in her arms. You let a little yelp but appreciate the gesture. "Don't worry mo ghrá _(I'm sorry if the traduction is wrong so if someone speaks Irish, tell me if this is correct or not, it means my love)_ maybe the next time you'll succeed." She told you, chuckling a bit at the end cause she knew there wouldn't be another time. You slightly nodded and you placed yourself comfortably on Moira, eating the cookies with her and watching the movie together. "Yeah, you're right." You answered with a big grin.


	31. Stay Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @MTT_user on Wattpad

Did it ever happen to you? Being in your room, nothing in your room, no one to bother you, absolutely nothing and yet, suddenly, you start to cry. There was nothing on your mind, but still, you were crying. You didn't even know why it's just coming like this. This strange thing was happening to you. A horrible feeling inside you, almost tearing you apart. It came from nowhere, but it still hurt you. It was hard to keep your tears only for yourself and since no one was around, you cried in your arms. You stayed in your bed. You restrained yourself to make too much noise, you didn't want the others to hear you. And mostly your girlfriend Aleksandra.

You kept sobbing to try to chase this feeling away but you didn't hear your girlfriend coming. It was kinda hard to not hear her, she just came back from her training and she made heavy and noisy steps. She let a heavy sigh and she looked around the room, hearing a particular sound in it. She swept her sweats with a towel. She quickly perceived your curled form on the bed. She silently came closer and she slightly frowned when she heard you crying. She sat next to you and she carefully placed her hand on your back.

When you felt something on your back, you were startled. You slowly raised your head and you wiped your tears away. You gave a small and forced smile at Aleksandra but she already saw what you didn't want to. Aleksandra became more worried. "милый/милая what's happening? Did someone hurt you? Tell me everything, I will break them." She asked you with her heavy Russian accent that you appreciated so much. You shook your head and you started to cry again, but this time, since your girlfriend was here you didn't want to make her worried even more. So you tried to keep your tears. But you failed.

Aleksandra looked at you full worried now. Did she do something wrong? Did she accidentally hurt you? So many questions rushed through her mind. "If you're crying, is this because of me?" She quietly asked to you, it was almost like a whisper. It quite surprised you,  her tone and her question. "N-No! I-it's not y-you at all Aleksandra," You firstly whispered to her, your voice shaking. "I-I was just in t-the mood of c-crying?" Your sentence sounded more like a question than a statement.

Aleksandra's expression softened and she easily lifted you. She hugged you not so tightly but she was making sure you felt loved. "Awww my любовь моя! Why feeling sad when there are so many reasons to be happy?" She almost shouted but she controlled her voice. You didn't answer and you blushed a bit. Aleksandra laughed and she kissed you on the forehead.

She gently placed you on the bed again and she put the blankets on you. "Wait for me, I'm going to be back." She assured and you nodded, will sniffing a bit. Aleksandra came back with a lot of plushes and stuffed toys in her arms. You were surprised to see so many of them in her arms. You never knew that Aleksandra had them.

"I thought they could help you to feel better." She told you with a small grin. You returned the smile and you were so happy to have Aleksandra here for you. She put all the stuffed toys around you. There were so soft! Aleksandra was about to leave you but you took her hand in yours. She looked at you with a brow raised.

"C-can you stay with m-me?" You muttered and Aleksandra's grin widened. "Of course sweetheart, anything for you!" She replied as she lied down next to you. Hugging you tightly without hurting you. "Now, tell me. Why do you have so many stuffed toys?"


	32. Repairing the damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @Princ3ss_Chlo3 on Wattpad

Even if you were working for Talon, you were always ready to help people. It seemed so normal for you. No one ever met someone as kind as you in the base in a long time. Always supporting whoever you could no matter what they have done, a smile every time on your face when they noticed you. A lot of people wondered why you were here, serving a terrorist organization. None of them ever had the answer. Not that they would mind if you stay here. A lot of Talon agents appreciated you and almost no one hated you. Just a few exceptions, but not a big deal for you.

You were walking around the base with a broken leg, wounds on you and a bruised face. You just came back from a mission and you weren't careful enough to not get injured on this mission. You stayed on a chair for a moment to rest yourself for a bit. The pain was bearable, after all you've been through, that was practically nothing for you. But you won't lie, it still hurt even if you were used to. You were about to get back on your feet but a familiar red hair caught your attention. Moira sighed and she ruffled her hair in frustration as she read the files. She had been reading those for almost 4 hours and she still didn't understand anything about them. You tried to pick her gaze or attention.  "H-Hey Moira!" You almost shouted but didn't because it caused you a pain in your abdomen. She raised her head from the files at the mention of her name. She raised a brow when she spotted you. She exhaled in annoyance but she came closer to you. She slowly and gently picked you, not being really bothered by the blood that will be stuck on her. She was wearing her lab coat after all.

You were about to speak but she cut you before you could say anything. "I don't wanna know how you got in this situation. Just be careful the next time because I have other things to do." You weakly laughed and you nodded on her shoulder. "Ay, ay doctor. Got it but why do you do it if you have things to make?" You whispered in a still smiling and jokingly tone. She stopped to walk a moment before starting to step again. "Let's just say... that is for all the help you gave me since I began to work here." She answered you while entering the medical bay. "Ohhhh, but that's normal. Anytime doc." You told her playfully, she only rolled her eyes at your non-serious attitude but she was glad to know that your attitude didn't change even after what you've been through. She went into her lab and she put you on the examination table. "I'll be back." She assured you in a firm tone. You gave her a nod before watching all around the lab, you noticed some rabbits with wings and you giggled at this. It was kinda funny to see them trying to fly.

She came back with an aid-kit plus some other things to heal you faster. While she was healing you, you were attentively observing the red hair. You never got the time to do this with Moira, she was always busy. Sure Doomfist, WidowMaker and Reaper were as well but at least, they didn't lock themselves in their special room, unlike Moira. For Sombra, it was easier she was more friendly.

"Finish." Her cold voice interrupted you in your thoughts. You got up and you gave a slight kiss on Moira's cheek. Not having any pain on your injured leg when doing so. "Thanks, doc! I'll see you around and help you when you'll need it!" You left her lab with a big grin on your face while Moira had her jaw dropped.


	33. Opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @VincentHardy5 on Wattpad

Today was a special day for you, you could finally see your two lovely girlfriends. It wasn't often you have the chance to have Hana and Fareeha free for an entire day, the same day. But you succeeded and now, you were excited to meet them in Hana's room. You brought some snacks with you, you were sure to bring some Doritos and Mountain Dew for Hana, Fareeha didn't really care about this, quite the same for you but you took some (favourite/snack) nevertheless. You quickly made your way to Hana's room with a big smile. You gently knocked on the door when you arrived at your destination. You clearly heard Hana's voice. When the door opened, Hana greeted you with a big grin. "Hey, 애인 (ae-in)! Come on, big bunny is already here!"

At the beginning of the relationship, you agreed to give each other some sweet nickname even if Fareeha was pretty reluctant at first, she accepted to do it.

You nodded and you entered the room. Hana quickly kissed your cheek and she got back on Fareeha's lap, her controller in her hands. Fareeha looked at you and she smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you حياتى (Hayati)." You chuckled as you walked toward them, the snacks still in your arms. "It is, we missed you pretty much." You sat next to them on the couch, plopping yourself comfortably on it letting the snacks on the small table in front of you. You kissed Fareeha on her lips. You watched the screen which showed the game Hana and Fareeha were playing with a chat on the right.

"You're streaming?" Hana didn't look away from her screen so did Fareeha who looked like a bit confused. "Yup! And I'm beating Pharah's ass!" She proudly affirmed. In front of the camera, you all rarely said each other real name, either it was your nickname used in the relationship or it was your codename. You giggled and you placed your head on Fareeha's shoulder. "As usual, not really surprising. Like Pharah beats your ass in real life." You stated with a smirk. Hana laughed and she shook her head in a no-fashion way. "No one can beat me!"

Fareeha raised a brow in amusement and she stopped the game. Hana lifted her head and she looked at Fareeha. "I'll take this like a challenge. حبيبي (Habibti) can you take D.Va's camera please?" You gave her a nod with a slight grin on your face. Fareeha got up easily and she helped Hana as well. "Be ready حياتِي (albi), I'm gonna kick your butt." Fareeha kissed Hana on the forehead before getting ready. Hana groaned and she looked at you for two reasons, because you had the camera and she searched comfort. "Who's gonna win for your opinion?" You already knew who was gonna win and you restrained a laugh when all the comments said Hana. "They put the hope on you sweetheart. Make them proud." You kiss her lips quickly. She giggled with a slight blush and she nodded. She walked to her room to change herself.

**Timeskip**

You filmed the scene as Fareeha was totally beating Hana in basketball. The score was 45 for Fareeha and 3 for Hana in just 15 minutes. Hana was heavily breathing. She had her hands on her knees. "Okay stop! I pull back what I said earlier, you can beat me." Hana admitted. You saw Fareeha with a big smirk and the ball under her arm. Hana collapsed on the ground. You came closer with two bottles of water. You gently gave one to Hana and she gladly took it, she finished it as fast as possible.

Fareeha was still far from you so you threw the bottle to her. She easily caught it and unlike Hana, she drank it slowly. "W-What's the c-chat saying?" Hana exhaustly demanded. You looked at the chat. "That was quick" "GG lik u would say D.Va" "You"ll do better the next time" It mostly talks about this." Hana sighed and she stood on her feet with your help. You raised your head when you noticed it became darker. You frowned when you noticed all the grey clouds in the sky. "We should get back to the base before the rain catches us." They both agreed with what you said.

You walked to the base, holding Hana and Fareeha hands. Hana was now carrying the camera and Fareeha had a bag where resided inside the bottles of water and the ball. You hummed quietly, enjoying the time you were having until two people showed up. It was a couple. The woman had a red scarf around her neck, and the guy had a black cap. They seemed pretty friendly until they spoke.

"Are you D.Va?" The woman demanded, Hana nodded and she smiled at them. "Yes, it's for-" She was cut by the guy. "Pff, I never thought you were that disgusting." He declared with a rage and hatred expression. Hana was confused as you and Fareeha were. Hana's grip tightened and you felt it. She knew why the man said that, but you didn't. Not that you'll let him speak more. No one should mess with your girlfriends. "How can you even show up like this? You think because you're a star you can do everything you want? You're only-" You brutally stopped him.

"Say one more thing," You started, giving him and his girlfriend a dead glance. "And you'll remember this day forever." Fareeha finished, with the same tone and expression than you. They flinched at your harsh tone and they turned around, a bit scared but still hate in their eyes. "You're lucky to have them with you." The woman stated. You raised an eyebrow and you chuckled. "Why do you think we're in a relationship, huh? You won't see her without us so you should better forget the idea of harassing her." You told her before she walked away with her boyfriend.

You sighed in relief and Hana's grip softened. You kissed her cheek and Fareeha did the same after you. "You shouldn't bother about what they said. It's your life حياتِي, do what makes you happy." Fareeha assured Hana. She nodded slightly before giggling. "See guys? Told you they were amazing!!" She told to the stream with her usual happy tone. You all laughed and you came back to the base, not noticing that the sun came back.


	34. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @twelve1154 and @axxelno on Wattpad

For a while now, you were starting to feel down. Like it could happen, you knew it but this time it seems different from the other times. You shouldn't have stayed like this for so long. You didn't understand why. You tried to fight this, but it feels so useless to you. You didn't ask help for your girlfriend, she already had so many things to do why give her more things to do.

You stopped sleeping for one or two weeks now, or at least only 2-3 hours per weeks. Which it was nothing. Because of that, we couldn't send you on missions. You lost your motivation as time passes. Your once so present and strong self-esteem vanished like a dream. You were almost crying for the slightest thing but you tried to keep your old behaviour when you were around Angela, you didn't wanted to worry her for nothing. Yes, you think that your actual situation was nothing, but it was, you just didn't think about it.

You ceased to eat anything, just from time to time you'll eat some snacks. Something really quick and not consistent at all. But it didn't really bother anyway, you weren't hungry at all. Your mind told you, but it wasn't right for you. For your health and well being, it wasn't good for you.

All this time, Angela noticed some changes in you. You had more dark circles under your eyes that she had! She knew something was wrong but her work didn't let her time to take care of you. She wished so much to be here for you but she couldn't. She askes many times to get a day off but unfortunately, Overwatch didn't let her this precious time.

This day, was the day you had enough of everything. Overwatch didn't let you see the person you cherished the more, the one that could actually help you, make you laugh, you could feel loved with her, so why? Why Overwatch doesn't want you to see her?!

You had more enough of this situation, you stood up from your bed. Your legs were weak, your vision blurred and your head hurt you, but you didn't care this pain will have an end soon. You wore the clothes you had the first time you met Angela, it brought you so many memories. You cried quietly for a moment, thinking that you won't ever be able again to see your loved one. You put a jacket on you, one that had a hood. You put this hood before leaving your room, you let the last message to Angela before closing the door.

You went to the armoury slowly, your eyes looking at all the people, the surroundings you used to know one last time. When you arrived at your wished destination, you made sure that there was no one. Once it was confirmed, you took a small gun easy to use in your pocket. You left the armoury and you walked to the rooftop of the base. Your eyes were blank, no emotions in them. You sighed before loading the gun. You pointed it at your head and...

Angela was rushing in the hallways of the base, she finally finished all her paperwork and she could see you, after all these months, this was the moment she waited so long. She arrived at your room and she raised her brows when she noticed your door opened. She entered into it and she watched all around the room. She began to be worried when you weren't here. She saw the small note on the bed and she read it. Her entire body started to shake from fear, her eyes widened and her eyes started to fill with tears. She kept the note in her hand and she ran to the rooftop.

She never ran so fastly, never be so scared, you were her everything, she couldn't lose you as she did for so many of her teammates. She promised to protect you as long as she can. She was dumb to let her work got the priority, she shouldn't have let this happen. She was needed by a lot of people, and you were one of them.

She arrived at the rooftop breathless, she was breathing so heavily. She saw you reloading the gun and she was quick enough to take it out of your hand before you shot it at your head. The shot touched Angela on her shoulder but she didn't care, you were more important. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LIEBLING?!!" You heard her shouting at you, a cry came just after. She tried to restrain her tears but it didn't work.

You looked at her with surprised eyes. You blinked one time, two and there, you started to cry as well. You hugged her tightly as tightly as she was hugging you. She noticed how thin you were now. "I'm so sorry Angela, I-I just missed you so much and I wasn't thinking correctly." You chocked on your words but Angela shook her head. "It's okay, it was my fault as well. I promise you to be more present from now." You smiled at her and you hold out your pinkie finger. Angela grinned at this and she wrapped her pinkie around yours. "Promise?" You asked with your voice almost breaking. "Promise," Angela promised to you.


	35. Such a cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anonyme on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: Dva meeting her online friend and being like oh shit they're super cute!

 

Hana was a really friendly person, everyone knew that it wasn't a secret anymore. It wasn't unusual for her that people asked her a friend request when they met her. But you were certainly the one she wanted to meet. The first time she encountered you, she had a small interest in you. You were playing quite well against her, she finally found someone that could make her play seriously.

After the match, she talked to you for a moment before she had to go. But she asked you if she could send you a friend request so she can chat with you when she'll come back. You gladly accepted, finding your opponent kind for once not knowing that you were playing with the famous D.Va. It's not like her username was complicated and easy for you to guess that. She kept talking to you as she promised you apart of her streams, you began to be her best online friend.

She had this idea to meet you for a while. She never saw you and she was so interest to meet you! You were just so sweet with her.

She asked you if you were okay to meet her in real life. She was so glad when you told her that you wanted as well to meet her! She demanded if there was a place, in particular, you wanted to see her. You answered with (Random/Place).

She was so eager to meet you, she didn't stop to talk about you during her streams.

Many days passed and the day of the meeting approached rather slowly for Hana. But she didn't care about it now, today was the day! She wore her favourite clothes and she left her house, closing it with her key.

She walked to (R/P) and she watched around her, she glanced at her phone from time to time to see if you sent a message to her. You, on the other hand, were just next to her but you didn't know it was the person you had to meet. You didn't even know how she looked like.

"I wonder if (Y/n) arrived," Hana whispered to herself still looking around her. You blinked a few times and you turned around to see a young woman with brown hair and hazel eyes with two pink triangles on each of her cheeks. You lightly touched her shoulder with a slight blush on your cheek. You immediately recognized D.Va and you were quite embarrassed right now, did you play all this time with her? With **THE** Hana Song?! "Ummm... excuse me but are you D.Va?" 

Hana turned her head at the mention of her name and she nodded. "Yes, why-" She was cut off by you, you talked so suddenly that she hardly caught all your sentence. "Omg, I'm so so so sorry for didn't recognize you earlier. I never thought I could meet the famous D.Va on a game and be actually able to beat you. I'm so sorry," You finished your sentence and you breathed heavily.

Hana looked at you with brows raised but she immediately laughed after this and she put her hands on each side of your face. "So you're (Y/n), huh? I didn't know you were such a cutie! Awwwww, can I give you a hug?" She asked you and you were totally flustered, but you managed to nod. She gave you a big hug and she smiled. "You're so cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm gonna show you to the world and they'll see how cute you are," Your eyes widened and you started to panic but in reality, her compliments made you so happy inside.


	36. Mon coeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @AnnabethChase57 on Wattpad

You weren't supposed to be out this late in the evening, but you just wanted to have some fresh air. You decided to walk in the forest, so you could relax more. No noise, no one to bother you and some natural distractions. You wandered around before you heard something in the bushes. You turned your head and you went to it but you got hit in the neck before you could do anything else. The thing you noticed before fainted out was the smirk of the person and their sharp teeth, a bit too sharp to be the one of a human person.

You woke up with a pain in your neck and your hands tied together. You opened your eyes and everything was blurry. You tried to move your hands but they were attached to something. You turned your head and it seemed to be a chair. You raised your brows before wondering why your neck hurt you that much. You felt something warm running down your neck and you tried to look what it was. Your eyes widened when you saw your blood. You understood at this precise moment where you were, not that you were afraid. You were wondering why Lacroix took interest in you, you didn't think you have something really special.

You came out of your thoughts when someone approached you, you saw their shadow on the ground on but only their shadow. They were hiding in the corner. "You'll have to close your eyes before I do at your place," You knew it was a female voice and it was surely Lacroix's one. You closed your eyes as she imposed you and suddenly you felt a sharp pain in your neck.

You opened your eyes when you thought it was just after the moment Lacroix took your blood but you weren't in a chair anymore, you lied on a bed and it was the morning. That means you just fainted out after she took your blood. You heard the birds singing and you turned your head to see a note on the table.

_I let you free of your movements in the castle, but if I noticed that you tried to leave the castle or that you already left it, you can already consider yourself as dead._

You chuckled at the note, finding this situation a bit funny despite what could possibly happen to you.

In the next few weeks, you never saw how Amélie Lacroix looked like. She always came the night and disappear early in the morning. She ordered the same thing, that you have to close your eyes and stay still. It became kind of a tradition for you two.

The first time you saw her, it was the night and you were going to bed but a loud noise appealed your curiosity. You gasped loudly when you saw Amélie bleeding on the ground. She had many wounds on her. You went into the kitchen and you grabbed the aid kit. You rushed back where Amélie was and you kneeled down. You lifted up your sleeves. Amélie groaned and she tried to push herself away from your lap but you shook your head. "Stop struggling please, I can't help you this way." You told to Amélie and she raised her brows.

"Why do you do this? I held you captive here all this time..." She succeeded to mutter without interruption. "You aren't like the others," she whispered to herself.

You giggled slightly while you bandaged her wounds. "I know why you did this Ms.Lacroix and that's why I can't judge you by this. You did this because you had to, in a way I keep you alive so if I wasn't here it's like I killed you. And I don't want to be the murder of anyone, certainly not of a woman as gorgeous as you," You smiled at the end of your sentence. Amélie let a slight chuckle before rolling her eyes.

You extended your arm and you put it in front Amélie. She looked at you with wide eyes before taking a serious look. "Are you serious right now?" You shrugged at this. "What's the difference? You bit me in the neck almost every night, at least there it'll hurt me less."

Amélie watched you for a couple of minutes reluctant before bitting you on your arm. You gritted your teeth, still not used to this pain even after those weeks. Amélie got up just after this, she wiped the slight amount of blood that slipped through her mouth. She looked at you before taking your hands and helped you to get up. "Thanks for this..." she didn't finish her sentence, forgetting to ask your name;

You smiled and you lightly bowed down. "(Y/n) (L/n)." You finished for her. "You can leave this castle, I'm sorry to have captured you... mon coeur." She left without saying anything else. You blinked a few times to understand what she told you before went to your room. You prepared the few stuff you had here and you put them in a suitcase. You grinned when you found what meant mon coeur in English.

Amélie was watching the sunrise, looking at the path that led her castle until the end of the forest. She waited a few minutes and she didn't see you, she started to grow worried. She wanted at least to see your face one last time before you disappear forever. She turned around and she saw you, standing in front of her door with a big grin. "Why don't you leave?" She quietly demanded you, inside she was so glad that you stayed but why?

"Let's say that this situation I lived for the past few weeks weren't that bad. Like, I actually enjoy them so if you wouldn't mind, can I stay here?"


	37. Q&A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @Vidu2003 on Wattpad

Hana was on your lap, playing some video games as usual. Your chin rested on her head and you read the chat aloud for Hana. Your arms wrapped around her waist. "immamainsupport asks how does it feel to be a werewolf?" You chuckled at the question and you smiled at the camera. "Well, I think there's nothing different with a normal human apart from the fact that I can transform into a wolf and that I have this," You pointed at your wolf ears and you twitched your tail for the chat to see it. You technically could hide them, but why do so?

You were comfortable with who you were, and it was useful for some situations. Your smile grew bigger unconsciously when someone demanded you a certain question. "Flankerpro asks Hana, how did you meet (Y/n)?" Hana looked up a bit from her screen and she smiled at you.

You remembered very well how it happened.

_Flashback_

**_Reader's POV_ **

_I turned into my wolf's form hours ago and I was running in the wood, just for fun we can say that yes. It was a chilly night that I appreciated because there weren't a lot of people. I stopped myself from running when I smelled the familiar scent of gunpowder and blood. I raised my brows at that, and then gunshots could be heard. I rushed to the place on my 4 legs. When I got to the place, I watched the scene from afar, there were many people but I certainly noticed this young woman on the battlefield. She was alone and surrounded by those soldiers with a strange mask on them. A sort of pink big robot exploded just next to the girl and the men pointed their weapons at her._

_I stood up and I sprinted to her side. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I took bullets at her place. She let a surprised gasp but I ignored it. I growled in pain and I barked at them. I kept the girl on my shoulder and a hand on her to be sure that she won't fall. I jumped on the men and I used my claws to harm them. Some of them kept shooting at me and the others ran away._

_Once I was sure that they couldn't hurt anyone more and use their weapons, I put the girl back on the ground. I was surprised that she didn't say anything from the start beside the surprised gasp._

_I growled again as I started to walk back in the forest, my body numb but she stopped me. I looked at her with sharp eyes, but not intentionally they were naturally like this. And I didn't have the strength to soften them. Guess she had to deal it, not that she seemed very bothered by them. "Aren't you suppose to turn into a werewolf only when it's the full moon?" She asked with a tint of curiosity and I laughed, hurting me a bit more. It was funny to know that almost everyone thought what was said in the books._

_"That's in books and games little one, we're in real life. I can transform whenever I want." To prove my argument, I turned back in my human form. I just had my ears still there, on the top of my head. I was still way taller than her, 1 foot I would like to say. My wounds were still there and my clothes tinted with blood. The girl's eyes widen in... excitement?_

_"Ohhhh, just like in those old video games! That's so cool!" I raised my brows at this. It was the first time someone reacted like that. Normally they would either try to kill me or run away if fear. But this girl seemed really different. "Too bad that I couldn't stream that, huhhh. Wait, you're bleeding!"_

_I restrained my laugh, it was funny how she noticed only now that I was hurt. She tapped something on her waist and I heard something in the air. I raised my head and I looked pretty shocked to see the same pink robot falling until it touched the ground. I protected my face with my arm until the dust disappear. The girl was now in this robot. "Interesting..." I mumbled._

_"Jump on it, I'll bring you to Mercy. I'm sure she'll know how to heal you." She proposed me but I shook my head. If I was in the wood, it was for a certain reason. The Humans. "I don't need someone else to heal me, I can handle this myself."_

_"Don't tell me you're afraid of us?" I watched the ground and I gave her a slight nod. "C'mon, that'll be fun. You're not afraid of me are you?" I looked at her in the eyes and I rolled my eyes. "How could I be afraid of you? Like no offence but you have nothing frightening."_

_She kinda pouted but she shrugged it. "See, so you don't have to be afraid of my friends as well. They're kind as you are." I was reluctant about this but it was boring to stay alone my entire life. I jumped on her robot and I sat on it. "Alrigh', I'm following you little one but if what you told me isn't right, I'll come back to kill you." My eyes were red and she only laughed at this, which again surprised me. "Don't worry Wolfie, I still have about 10 lives in my reserve!"_

_End of the flashback_

Hana looked back at her screen and she shrugged. "Pure chance. But you see those old games where a prince had to save the princess? Let's say that instead of a prince I got a big puppy! But as lovely as someone else can be." I blushed a bit and I tried to hide behind Hana, but I couldn't. Was too tall for that. Hana chuckled and she kept playing. I tried to read the chat for her, but there were just too many embarrassing questions. I stopped to read and I just watched Hana playing her games. Or maybe it was just Hana.


	38. The fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @lightsprite2354 on Wattpad

Saying that you were like the other Junkers in Junkertown would be a big, big lie. You were one of the worst of them, maybe at the same level than Junkrat and Roadhog but at least you didn't try to kill the Queen of Junkertown. That's not what you wanted at all, the thing you wished it was to fight her. You were quite scared when you learnt that the Queen of Junkertown almost died. But she was still there, so it made you happy!

You didn't pay your taxes to have a combat with her group of enforcers. You needed to know if you were worthy to fight her. You heard so many rumours about her, her fighting skills and the fights she had in the Scrapyard. It only made you more interested to combat her. Unfortunately, she hadn't time for that, for people like you. But as the time passed, you easily won against the enforcers. You knew how they fought, every method they used to beat you. It wasn't a challenge anymore, just a pastime. You went to the Scrapyard to improve your fight skills, to be better than anyone else here and more importantly, to one day meet the Queen.

No one knew your real goal, they just fought you liked to be a rebel that's maybe why you were in Junkertown. Or maybe a fighter that came to Junkertown to have more sensation, really no one knew and they didn't want to mess up with you since everyone learnt what you did to the enforcers.

The Queen started to wonder what could stop you, she started to have interest in you. That's exactly what you wanted, but you didn't know this. At least, not yet. She wanted to meet you, to know what kind of person you were. Were you like Junkrat and Roadhog? Or just another crazy Junker?

You had won another fight in the Scrapyard, today was against someone in a MECH. Bruce, was his name? You didn't even remind, why should you remember the name of someone you surely won't see again.

You cheerfully chatted with the people inside the bar while drinking your beverage. Some people challenged you and you accepted, you quickly beat them without difficulty. You were generally a happy person, even when you were defeated you always had this smile. You kept talking until someone slapped the door of the establishment. You raised your head and you looked at it. It was a woman, maybe in her thirties. She seemed pretty breathless and scared of something. Was it the Omnic? "T-The Q-Queen, she's c-coming!" She informed everyone in the bar. Everyone gasped in shocked and they started to leave the bar, without paying but the barman wasn't bothered by this fact because he was starting to leave as well.

You stayed at your place, a smirk on your face. You kept swallowing your drink until you saw this face you were waiting for so many years. You laughed loudly before getting up from your seat. You cracked your knuckles and you stretched as you watched the Queen getting closer. She looked around the bar until she noticed you. She raised her brows before sharpening her eyes. "That's why you kept doing this, you just wanted a fight?" She demanded you in an authoritative tone. You didn't answer but you only nodded with a big smirk. She rolled her eyes before putting her weapon on the ground. She kicked it far away from you two before taking a fight stance. "If you want your fight, you're gonna it. A fair one." She told you before running toward you.

You smiled in excitement before starting the fight with the Queen. The Junkers commenced coming back in the bar, curious to know why the Queen hadn't come out yet. They had the jaw dropped when they noticed you were fighting with her. The bar was a mess now, more than ever. All the chairs were broken in many pieces, the tables were almost in the same state. There were shattered glasses everywhere, the walls, the tables, the grounds. Everywhere. You were bruised but you didn't feel it, you were to concentrate on your fight to feel something else than excitement and joy.

You surely didn't notice it, but the Queen had a smirk a well. You managed to give her one last blow before she knocked you out. She breathed heavily and she watched you for a moment. "You surely are someone interesting (Y/n), it has been such a long time since I have a fight like the one you gave me." She muttered under her breath. She grabbed your collar and she dragged you to her house. Maybe she should keep you around with the two Junkers trying to assassinate her.


	39. You're ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @agaypharah on Wattpad

Fareeha jackal ears perked up when she heard your small muffled words coming out of your mouth and a deeper voice. She raised her brows at this. She sighed in annoyance, she thought everyone knew who you belonged to, but it seemed that this other Alpha didn't. It was kind of annoying but she was kinda used to. Since you were an Omega you couldn't really say something to them. It was the rule, but not with her.

She stood up and she stretched. She won't mind if she had to fight with the one who was trying to flirt with you, it's more the opposite, she'll gladly do it. She loved to fight, it was in her blood. She quickly made her way to you and the Alpha, her tail sightly twitching a bit. In irritation but also in excitement to have a fight with someone besides the bad guys. Why? Because it was her job, but there it'll be for fun and only fun.

She quickly made her way to you and then she saw, the Alpha with a hand on the left of your cheek and their face a bit too close to yours. She silently growled at this and her eyes sharpened. She noticed the sweats you had on your forehead. Fareeha smirked slightly and she walked behind you. She wrapped an arm around your waist and she glanced at the other Alpha. "What's going on here?" She gently asked you. She heard you sighed in relief.

The Alpha raised a brow and they chuckled ever so slightly. "I was just talking with her." You looked surprised of what they affirmed, but you couldn't say anything. Fareeha noticed this and she laughed quietly. "I don't think my girlfriend here really agrees with you, can you explain me why?" She tried to demand in a kind tone, which she did but not easily.

They started to growl and they took a fighting pose. "I'll explain you, with my punches." Fareeha started to laugh. A dark aura appeared around her but you didn't feel it, not like the Alpha in front you. You could just so it, and you knew that it was better for the Alpha to run away or they'll soon be dead. Her brown almost dark eyes turned to red eyes and they were glowing. "Are you sure of that?" Her tone sounded like she was joking, but the tension in the air didn't seem to agree with that.

The Alpha's body was shaking and they looked afraid. They stepped back slowly before running away. Fareeha got back to her normal attitude before sighing. Finally, she didn't have her fight. Well, it was mostly because you were here and she knew you hated to see her hurt. "You're okay?" She kindly asked you and you nodded with a little smile. She smiled back and she gently held your hand in hers. She was bringing you somewhere you didn't know but you had this feeling that she was heading to your shared room.

You smiled a bit when you recognized the familiar door and scent in front of the door. You weren't expecting Angela to be here since the amount of work she had but you weren't going to complain about this.

Angela raised her head from the book she was reading when she noticed you two were here. She placed her book on the table and she walked toward you. She kissed you on the lips before looking at Fareeha with a warm smile. "Thanks for protecting her Liebling." Fareeha chuckled, she shrugged just after this. Angela pecked her lips before going back where she was. "You know it's our job to do this Angie. After all, (Y/n) can't really defend herself." You punched Fareeha on the arm, faking being offended. Fareeha turned her head to see you, a bit confused about why you hit her.

"Hey, I know I'm not strong as you two are but I can defend myself!" You replied, still faking to be mad at Fareeha. You caught the lovely sound of Angela's laugh. You faced her and you put a sad face. "Aww, not you too sweetie!?" You asked but Angela kept laughing. You didn't notice yet, but Fareeha had a pillow in her hand, a big smirk on her face.

"If you can defend yourself حبيبي, try to avoid this!" She shouted while throwing the pillow on you. You turned your face only to be met with a pillow. You groaned as you got it on your face but you weren't going Fareeha let go like this without a revenge. You took the pillow she just threw at you and you launched it on her. She smiled before turning into a jackal.

Angela was watching but she decided to get a bit of fun as well. While you were playing with Fareeha, she took a pillow as well and she went behind Fareeha. She waited for her to turned back into her human form. "Wait! This is not fair!" Fareeha switched back and she shrugged. "Who cares? It's only a-" She was cut off as she received a pillow on her face. She watched around her and she raised her brows when she met the smirk on Angela's face. "Ohhh, you're gonna pay for this A-" She didn't finish her sentence because you threw her another pillow. "HA! I can defend myself! (Y/n) one! Fareeha zerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-" You yelled because Fareeha wrapped her arms around your waist and she made you fell. "What were you saying already?"

You grumbled but you couldn't stop this smile to get it way on your face. The fight continued a long time until you all were exhausted. Fareeha was lying on the ground her ears moving from time to time, already sleeping and Angela was on Fareeha's left side. You were watching them before getting some blankets. You didn't bother to take some pillows because the floor was now a floor with only pillows to be seen. You gently put the blankets on them and you started to walk away but Fareeha took your hand. You thought she was asleep, was she really or she was awake? Angela opened one of her eyes and she watched you with a smile. "I know what you think  Schätzli, and I'm answering no, it's not the truth so let cuddle with us." You smiled back and you nodded, lying down on the right side of Fareeha. You cuddled them and slowly, you fell asleep as well.


	40. First time you met her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @asiasavage5 on Wattpad

You watched the devasted land around you. Omnics had destroyed so much of your hometown. You sighed as you wandered around the town like you did many times. You went to the castle because it was mostly here, that you had passed your childhood with your father and you always visited this place when you were in Eichenwalde. He was known by all the crusaders and the population of Germany. Balderich von Adler. You sighed as you entered the castle by the side. There were still crushed Omnics here and it reminded you very bad memories.

Your scars on your back made you shivered but you kept walking deeper in the castle. You reached the place where your father was dead, as always you slightly bowed down. You sat in front of him and you started to tell him your stories. You were an adventurer, you always loved to travel the world. You did this to keep the small thing that reminded you of your childhood. As a child, Balderich was used to tell you his stories about fighting Omnics in his armour. So you did the same, thinking that where he was he could hear you about your adventures.

You got up when you finished to tell him everything. You were about to leave but you noticed a small medal on the throne. It hadn't any dust on it and there was this sign you could recognize everywhere Overwatch. This means someone came here recently. You didn't touch the medal, maybe someone else remembered your father. Was it this other crusader that your father didn't stop talking about? Reinhardt was his name? You didn't even remember now, it had been a long time.

You exited the castle and you watched the river a moment. It relaxed you for a short time before the breeze became colder. You shivered again and it made you thought you should probably go somewhere warmer. You decided to go to this old and destroyed pub, it was still a nice place. You smiled as some images passed through your mind. You saw your father with his comrades cheering and drinking, you heard some old music before you went back to reality. You were in front of the old pub, you opened the door and you entered. You already felt a bit warmer and you looked at the right side. There was still this poster about the crusader thing. You couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

You shook your head and you went deeper in the pub but you heard the sound of a knife. You avoided it and you tried to know who throw it to you, but this person rushed toward you. They tried to give you some punches but you kept avoiding them. You caught a glance of the person, she had auburn hair and she was quite muscular. You put your hands in the air. "I swear, I don't want to harm-" You didn't finish your sentence as you felt the familiar pain on your cheek and back. This woman really was strong to have been able to throw you against the wall with just a punch. You groaned in pain as your scar hurt you.

The woman seemed to decide to stop fighting you when she finally understood you really wanted no harm. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, well yes I did, but I thought you were-" You raised your hand to stop her and you managed to get up. "It's okay, just the next time try to be I don't know, gentler or be sure that the person didn't want anything bad?" You proposed and the woman nodded with an apologetic face. She walked behind the bar and she threw you something. You closed your eyes, thinking that it'll hurt you again but instead, it made you way better. You opened your eyes and you were surrounded for a short moment by a yellow glow. "I'm sorry about that hit, I'm Brigitte Lindholm." She held out her hand and you shook it. You already heard about the Lindholm's family but you forgot when and what they were specialized in. "(Y/n) von Adler. Nice to meet you."

Brigitte's eyes widened before she gave you a warm smile. "I knew I already have seen your face. Reinhardt talked about a kid around my age that was always near Balderich. I guess it was you," You laughed and you shrugged. "I'm still sorry about punching you, what about we see again tomorrow here? I would love to discuss with Balderich's child." She proposed you as you smiled. "Sure! Always up to some talk!" You answered you didn't expect to meet someone here. Especially when this person punched you pretty hard and tried to kill you but hey besides that, she seemed nice and you could always use a bit of company. Plus, something made you think that you'll love talking to her, mostly about your adventures.


	41. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @isamantouch on Wattpad

Fareeha wasn't often home, most of the time it was because of missions she was assigned to. You understood that it was one of the reasons why you loved her. She tried her best to get home as soon as she could, she wished she could spend more time with you. You swore her that it was nothing, that you preferred her to take her time on mission and to be sure she'll come back safe more than coming sooner but all wounded. This time though, you'll see her sooner than she and you thought.

You ran through the corridors of the base of Overwatch. You weren't an agent but you often came here to visit some friends of yours and your lover that had to stay here most of the time. Your eyes filled with tears, already running down your cheeks. You didn't have time to wipe them, you were so worried, so sad that it had happened.

_Flashback_

_You were at your home, cleaning the house and finishing some papers. You stopped to do so when someone called you on your phone. You looked at the number and it was an unknown one. You shrugged and you answered, placing the papers on a table near you. It was a voice you recognized easily, you often talked with the Dr.Ziegler because you were also a doctor._

_"(Y/n)?" She quietly asked, her voice sounded like she was really tired and worried. "Yes, it's me." You answered while walking to the kitchen. You wondered why Angela decided to call you in the middle of the night. "Are you busy?" She demanded you with the same tone. It started to make you worried as well. You put some hot water in your cup and you took it in your hand. "No, I'm not. Need something?" You drank your water after giving her an answer._

_You heard her sigh. "I need you to come at the base. It's about Fareeha, she's-" Your eyes widened in fear and you let fall the cup on the ground. It shattered into pieces but you were already running to your car. Your eyes already wet._

_End of the Flashback_

_"She's badly injured, I don't know if she'll get through this. We're doing the best we can, but please come at the base."_  Angela's words rang in your head. You rushed as fast as you could, some of the agents greeting you but you ignored them. You would gladly talk with them if the love of your life wasn't in danger now.

You noticed Ana talking with some medics, her face with a frown and her tone unsure. You walked toward her still at a quick pace. She stopped her conversation a moment and she went to you as well. You opened your mouth but Ana put a finger on your lips. "I know you're worried kid, but Fareeha is alive. She's awake, you can see her." You bit your lips and you nodded. You slowly opened the door and you saw Fareeha, she was looking at the window until she heard you. She turned her face and she waved at you. You then remarked, she had lost her limbs. You started to cry and you looked at the ground, ashamed that you weren't here for her. That you couldn't have helped her at the moment she needed you.

Fareeha frowned as she saw the tears falling on the ground. She swung her prosthetic legs on the side of the bed and she gave you a worried look. She wanted to get up but she couldn't, she wasn't used to this yet. " **يا** حياتي, what's wrong?" She kindly asked you and after what felt years for you, you looked at her.

You walked a bit closer to the bed and she immediately held your hand, the cold feeling made you relax a bit but it wasn't enough. "I'm sorry Fareeha." You whispered to her while your voice was cracking. She softly wrapped her arms around you and she hugged you tightly. You cried on her shoulder and she patted your back. "Why? You did nothing wrong..." She murmured to you and you shook your head.

"I should have been here but I wasn't. I'm a doctor as well, but it's not me that healed you and I wasn't even here for you. I'm sorry Fareeha." You mumbled, choking your tears. Fareeha sadly smiled and she wiped your tears with her thumb. She kissed your forehead and she made you looked at her. "But you're here now, isn't it? I know you wished you could be here, but it's okay. I'm alive, right?" You nodded but you still felt guilty. What could happen the next time? "If you're scared that I won't make it on the next mission, why don't you join Overwatch? We could always use more healers around the base."

You seemed surprised by this proposition and you watched Fareeha. She had a big grin on her face but she was serious about that. "B-But are you sure I can? I don't know how to fight..." Fareeha chuckled and you immediately smiled a bit. "I'm sure of that, I asked my mom and she said yes. And don't worry about fighting, I could help you to be better at that. So what do you say?" Fareeha finished and asked for your answer.

You weren't sad anymore, the fact that Fareeha got prosthetic limbs didn't bother you anymore. Because now, you could be here with her on the battlefield and be sure she was alright. "I accept sweetheart."


	42. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @Vidu2003 on Wattpad  
> (F/c) = Favourite colour

Sombra was one of the best hacker, if not the best one in the world. She never found someone better than her for that. It kinda bored her but at least she could have all the information she wanted without being bothered. But one day, on a Talon mission someone hacked the information she wanted before her. The same skull she used, was (favourite/ colour) (if purple, let's just say that the form isn't really the same). She tried to recover the information but they just vanished. They couldn't be found anywhere.

Sombra watched the screen for a moment before smirking. This was going to be interesting for her. She didn't have been challenged for years now, she hoped this mysterious hacker was good enough for her.

This mysterious hacker was always here where Sombra was. They fought to get the information, either it had to be who was the quickest or the better in hacking. Their fight was almost childish, but in the end, they both had fun even if they didn't think so.

Sombra began to be interested in this person more. They were clearly good, she can't deny this. But what she wanted now, it's to know who is behind this pseudonym. She still cared about the competition they were having but the urge to discover what looked like this person seemed urgent to her. She tried many times to learn the truth about this hacker. But there was nothing, and with Talon behind her she didn't have the time to do anything more but just to focus on the mission they were giving her.

Sombra sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She was sent on a mission with WidowMaker and Reaper, the usual. And to not break this tradition, this hacker was here as well. Already hacking the information she had to get. She grew frustrated as the time passed to not be able to know who it was and not getting what she wanted. She sighed in frustration before closing her screens. She had enough of this, she rarely got mad like that but this time was an exception.

The door exploded and she turned around, there were many men armed. 'Crap, I forgot to place my translocator' She thought to herself before hiding behind the desk. The men started to shot at her and she saw no issue for her to escape. She reloaded her weapon and she stood up. She shot at the men until no one was able to stand up. She gripped her left side where she had been shot. "Pfff, nothing is going right!" She shouted in irritation. She caught a chuckle at her right side and she pointed her gun immediately. She discovered a woman with a mostly (F/c) outfit who had her hand in front of her mouth.

"Who are you?" She asked in a serious tone. The woman raised her hands, still laughing showing that she didn't want any harm. "Relax amiga, I'm not here to attack you or something. Plus you should know that I'm not this kind of person." The mysterious woman told Sombra. Sombra's eyes sharpened and she kept her serious expression. "This doesn't answer my question." The woman nodded and she took out her hood. "I'm the person you searched this past months, I'm usually known as (Pseudonym) but for you, I can make an exception. You can call me (Y/n) (L/n)."

Sombra let down her gun and she had her jaw dropped. She threw her hands in the air before lying down on the floor. Her outfit a bit blooded on the left side. "Okay, okay I guess I didn't expect you to come directly at me. You've won." (Y/n) laughed and she took out the first aid kit she had hidden from the beginning behind her. She kneeled down and she healed Sombra with the aid kit. "But what did I win cariño?" (Y/n) demanded with a lovely smirk that Sombra glared at for more than 1 minute.

Sombra grinned and she grabbed (Y/n)'s collar and she kissed her. (Y/n)'s eyes widened before she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. They stepped back a little bit and they stated into each other eyes. "I guess it can recompense me as I wanted." (Y/n) whispered before she suddenly stood up. They both heard Reaper's voice and Sombra sighed, she wished (Y/n) could have stayed. But she was already starting to leave. She left a little piece of paper with some coded lines. "If you can still find me I'll consider you as my equal and maybe we could hang out more often." (Y/n) informed Sombra before jumping off the building by the window.

Sombra watched the paper for a moment before gripped it tightly. "This is the best challenge I've had."


	43. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anonyme on Tumblr 
> 
> Anon asked: Poly mercy moira the doctors may disagree on a lot of things but when it comes to reader they will do anythibg. This is proven true when reader is hurt in a random attack while on a mission. The doctors work to get reader to safety and stabilize them.

It was supposed to be an easy mission, two supports with you, three tanks to help the team and the support with three agents to attack the objective that was a bunch of Talon agents keeping innocent citizens. You trusted everyone that was on this mission. They were all people you knew. But with Angela and Moira as supports, you knew they weren't going to be focused a lot. They always argued on something, disagreeing with each other. You didn't understand what was the reason, you didn't search for it. 

You gave your orders to your teammates, splitting the team in two. The two supports were going to be with two tanks and one agent. You with one tank and the two other agents. The team 1 had to attack the objective in the front line, to distract the enemies. The team 2, the sneaky team had to be discreet to go behind the objective to liberate the hostages without them being hurt. You gave a sign with two fingers to the team 1. They all nodded, the tanks going in first. The others following right after.

You glanced at your team, they all waited for your order. "Okay team, we require being quick but efficient. All the people beside the Talon agents have to come out alive, hear me?" They gave you a nod. You smiled and you got up from your kneeled position. "Then, go!" You ordered them, they followed you as you rushed behind the objective in first. You remembered all the positions of the agents and yours. You quickly thought about a plan. "Agents, disperse. When you see my hand in the sky attack the enemy. But remember-" You looked at them with a serious face. "Citizens are our priority." They finished your sentence. They went from different places, behind the enemy, right and left.

You took a deep breath, glancing at their positions. Seemed like they were all ready. You put one of your hand in the air, the other one on your weapon. You immediately heard gunshots being fired. You didn't hesitate and you started to shoot at the remaining agents. Your eyes widened when you saw one of them pointing their gun at a child. You put your weapon on your back. You rushed to the middle of the objective, avoiding bullets the best you could but that didn't stop you to take some of them.

You pushed the gun before the enemy shot at the child. You felt a familiar feeling on your head, touching it your eyes sharpened. You wiped the blood on your head with your wrist and you hit the enemy with your fist in the head. Hearing a crack when the blow reached their head. You took the child in your arms and you ran to the tanks, the supports behind them. But you forgot one thing when hitting the enemy, you didn't verify if they fainted out.

You heard a loud band before you fell on the ground. You muttered under your breath incomprehensible words. The child looked at you with fear in their eyes. Your abdomen hurt you like it was on fire. You succeeded to sit down and you glanced at the child with a hand on their head. "Listen to me little one, the people there-" You pointed to your comrades, explaining to them while panting. "Are gonna take care of you. So when I'll tell you so, run to them. Okay?" You asked them and they gave you a little nod. You smiled a bit a this before getting up, facing the Talon agent you didn't finish. "NOW!" You shouted to the kid and they made their way behind the tanks. The two supports already running toward you even when the others tried to stop them.

You put a hand on your wound, feeling your blood on your hand. You smirked as you saw your enemy aiming their gun at you. They fired and you only felt pain after the shot. "(Y/N)!!" The two supports shouted, now by your side. Moira placed herself in front of you and Angela looked at your wound while Moira was finishing the Talon agent. You fainted out and you were losing pretty quickly your blood. Angela raised her head and looked at Moira that was glancing at her. They nodded at the same time, knowing what the other was thinking.

Moira gently picked you in her arms and she walked fastly to the tanks. Angela was healing your smallest wounds with her staff, the wound at your abdomen had to be healed manually. They arrived quickly behind the tanks, the citizens all alive and in a safe place. Angela immediately started to heal you and Moira placed her healing orb next to you. It didn't take them long to heal you but you were still asleep. One of your comrades took you on their back, walking back to the ship.

Angela and Moira stayed next to each other in a silence, not uncomfortable but kind of strange. Angela cleared her throat and she watched Moira. "I- thank you for your protection, Moira." She admitted to her. Moira seemed surprised but she was rather pleased to hear that from Angela. "Well, I guess between comrades we have to help each other," Moira answered before giving a small smile to Angela which she gladly returned.


	44. Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @VincentHardy5 on Wattpad

You rushed through the corridors of the base in your cat form, avoiding to get crush by the agents not glancing at the ground. You practically used this form everywhere and all the time. It was better, quicker and more comfortable for you. Even if sometimes people would believe you're a lost cat and they try to get you out of the base. You made sure they won't. If you were such in a hurry today, it was because you needed to be with a new recruit on their mission at Overwatch. Winston asked you to be discrete and to not be noticed by this person. Sure, there were other agents on this mission you knew but Winston wanted to be sure. You accepted because you couldn't let a new recruit get hurt on their first mission, her first mission.

Yup, you were gonna be with someone named Hana Song, codename D.Va. You saw the ship from afar and a pink mech getting in it. You ran as fast as you could and you jumped on the mech. Landing quietly, without making a noise. You yawned and you stretched your back, still in your car form. You rested on the mech, trying to get some sleep but you caught the girl talking to people. But, who? There wasn't anyone here, the agents supposed to be on the mission were already in the field. "So, someone asks if I was scared of the mission? I would like to answer them. Of course, no! Who do you think I am? A noob? C'mon! I faced a giant Monstrosity, what could be worst than that?" She replied with a proud tone.

You smiled at her enthusiasm and you stayed in the same position during the trip.  _'We'll see if you'll have this same attitude on the battlefield agent Song'_ You told in your mind before closing your eyes.

You immediately felt when the mech started to walk. The vibration of it went through your whole small body. You got on your feet and you jumped in the back of the mech so Hana couldn't see you. You walked at the same pace than her, glancing at the battlefield. You saw the other agents coming but you didn't move, they knew why you were here. They acted like you weren't here.

"So you must be the new recruit? Hana Song, right?" Fareeha asked Hana which answered with a nod. "Nice to meet you, I'll explain to you what we have to do," Fareeha explained all the plan, they had to stop a payload in King's Row. Inside the payload, there was a big EMP able to kill all the Omnics in King's Row. It had to be stopped and that's Hana was here with other agents. "Any questions love?" Lena asked Hana but she shook her head. "Nice, then take your position."

Hana flew away with boosters to get in place. You looked at the walls before looking at your friends. "We count on you (Y/n)," You let a bitter laugh but it sounded like a mew. You jumped on the pipes finding a way to join Hana no matter where she was located.

During the entire mission, you did nothing but watch. Hana didn't get often in troubles, she stayed in her mech and was getting a rid of the Talon agents rather quickly. You had taken your human form since and you had your legs crossed. You rubbed your eyes as your tail twitched. You were pretty sleepy but a very loud band made your ears perked up. You got on your feet and you looked at where Hana was. You found Reaper pointing his gunshots at Hana's mech that was relatively in a bad state. You growled and you switched to your cat form. You went down the rooftop, fast as Lena and easily as Genji. You were on a window when Hana was forced to come out of her mech.

Reaper chuckled at this and he reloaded one last time before aiming at Hana. You didn't hesitate and you jumped on Reaper, getting in your human form during the jump. Your feet were on each shoulder of Reaper. "Which kind of man are you to shoot at such a gorgeous and amazing lady than her Reaper?" He growled and he stepped aside to let you down of his shoulders. "A killer, agent." He turned around and he shot at you but you turned into your cat form. You got behind him and you were back in your human form. You hit him in the back then in his mask. It broke in pieces and your hand was bloodied but hey, a good soldier needs to endure pain.

You saw Reaper's red eyes glancing at you, his hand on his head hiding most of his face. The things you saw was his scars and his brown hair. "I'll get my revenge on you," he whispered before turning back in his wraith form and ran away. You turned around and you noticed Hana glancing at you in amazement with a slight blush on her cheeks. "A Neko! You're a Neko!" You scratched the back of your head and you nodded. "Yeah, kind of." You glanced at the sky, seeing two ships flying away. Guess Overwatch won this time. You grabbed Hana's hand and you started to walk back to the ship. "The others probably have finished. Would be a good idea if we join them." You told to Hana and she gave you a nod, keeping her eyes on your cat ears and tail.

Despite you being a total foreigner to Hana, she didn't tell you to release her hand. Maybe because you were her saviour or maybe that she liked it, the feeling of your hand in hers.


	45. Phantom Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: anonymous on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: Mercy with a fem s/o who recently had to become a cyborg due to a terrible accident on a mission and is dealing with a lot of phantom pain from having lost limbs. Just some fluff and Mercy taking good care of her girlfriend :D

(Y/n) weren't expecting this, that's the least she could say. She knew the mission was going to be more than hard, it was almost impossible but she succeeded. At one cost, the cost of her own body. She wasn't going to complain about this, because she is still alive. But, it was so hard to get used to her new limbs. There were some times where she was hurt but she normally shouldn't. Some doctors told her it was only in her mind but (Y/n)'s girlfriend knew the truth. It wasn't in (Y/n)'s mind.

Angela tried her best to save everything she could from her girlfriend but it was already a miracle that (Y/n) was alive. It pained her to see her struggled to simply walk or even speak. She stayed by her side as long as she could to help (Y/n) with her phantom pain. She had them quite often after the surgery and Angela made sure to be by her side. She knew it was going to be long and hard, but she doesn't give up so easily.

(Y/n) let down the cup of tea accidentally after feeling a sudden pain in her right cybernetic arm. It crashed onto the ground, shattering into pieces. (Y/n) watched attentively her arm with a frown. She felt like it was burning right now when it shouldn't. She was sure the mug wasn't hot with her left arm that had survived the accident. She gritted her teeth as the sensation became more and more unbearable. She grabbed the side of the table, hoping the pain would stop. She noticed the sweats running down her head and she wiped it with her hand. She sighed when the pain more tolerable. It was still there, sure, but at least she could pick up the shattered piece of glasses on the ground before her girlfriend would come into the room. But it was too late, she was already here a worried face on her. "Are you okay Liebling? I heard a lot of noise coming from the room." She quickly demanded, making slightly jump (Y/n).

She turned her head with a little smile, another pain appeared and she tried to hide it with her smile. "Y-yeah... just-" She tried to lie because she knew how much work Angela had, but Angela already knew what was happening right now. Angela sighed and she put a hand behind (Y/n)'s head. She pressed her forehead against hers and she looked at (Y/n) in her two different colour eyes. "You don't have to hide it (Y/n), I already told you it was normal," Angela reassured (Y/n) and she quickly kissed her on the lips. "Now, go sit down on the couch. I'm gonna come back soon." Angela told to (Y/n) who only nodded, the pain fading a bit when Angela kissed her. 

(Y/n) picked up all the piece of glasses and she threw it in the bin. She plopped down on the couch as Angela told her to do so and she watched her body half human and half robot for a moment. She sighed again and she watched the door, waiting for her girlfriend to come back. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw the number of blankets that Angela was transporting. She got up to go help her but Angela stopped her before she could something. "Don't move (Y/n), I know your pain doesn't go away so soon. I'm okay, it's not heavy."

(Y/n) mumbled something and she sighed in defeat, wearing a smile. "Where did you get so many blankets?" She asked her girlfriend while she was placing the blankets on the ground, against the couch. It made the form of a bed and she ran to the bedroom, coming back with a dozen soft and big pillows. "I demanded to some people if I could borrow them for a moment. And they replied with a yes." Angela happily answered (Y/n)'s question and she prepared some hot chocolate. "Sit on the blankets, I'm coming." (Y/n) moved from the couch on the blankets without moving too much. It was really fluffy and spongy. 

(Y/n) raised her head when Angela turned off the lights. She could still see her in the dark so she wondered why she did that. "Could you switch on the TV Liebling?" Angela gently demanded, coming back with two mugs of hot chocolate. She gave a nod and she turned on the TV. (Y/n) smiled warmly at Angela, forgetting about her pain. Angela gave one mug to (Y/n) but (Y/n) didn't drink it immediately, she placed it on the ground and she hugged Angela by surprise, hearing her gasp. "Thank you Angie." Angela giggled a bit and she kissed (Y/n) with a little smile. "You're welcome~" She chirped and snuggled more in her girlfriend. (Y/n) didn't pay attention to the TV anymore, she was far more interested in her beautiful and amazing girlfriend. Angela looked up and raised a brow. "What're you looking?" She softly asked and (Y/n) grinned. "At the most amazing girlfriend, I could ever have in the world. Thanks for everything Angela." Angela closed her eyes and she hummed slightly. "I should be the one to thank you for staying so strong. But don't forget Liebling, if you're hurt tell me after I'm not your Angel for nothing." (Y/n) laughed and she nodded, hugging her girlfriend a little bit tighter without hurting. Feeling the familiar warmth spreading all over her body, human or robotic part. She could feel it again, it was the first time since her operation. "I promise I'll tell you the next time." She whispered before closing her eyes, her chin placed on Angela's shoulder. A wide smile appeared on her face before she fell asleep. 


	46. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @Moira2005 and @JayceyBoi on Wattpad

Moira was one of your best comrades in the base. You were a scientist like there were a lot in the base, but what made you different from the others was the support you gave to Moira. Every scientist and medics that worked at Overwatch knew the dangerousness of her work, but you, you didn't seem to be bothered by that. You were the only person that helped her with her experimentation, even though you weren't as good as her or Angela. In a way, you supported her more than anyone else in the base.

She never told you that she appreciated what you were doing because she isn't really the type of person that does so. Plus, she had a reputation to keep. But in some ways, you noticed how she thanked you. It wasn't obvious every time, but you had an eye for that. It stayed like this for a certain moment. Until one day.

The day when she published a controversial paper you knew nothing would be the same. It wasn't obvious to everyone, but it was certainly to you. Overwatch started to question themselves about the geneticist. What she was doing, this kind of person couldn't stay in Overwatch anymore. You weren't aware of everything, but you knew they won't keep her any longer in the base. You clearly couldn't do anything more for Moira. You tried to convince some people, but they refused to let her stay. As a long friend of her, it hurt you a bit to know that you'll probably never see her again. You wished it was gonna happen in a long time, but your instinct told you otherwise and it has rarely mistaken.

Your back was leant against the wall and you had a hand in your hair. It was still the morning so there weren't agents in the corridors. You weren't a morning person but today it felt different. You needed to be awake early. You shook your head and you decided to walk for a moment before you were stopped by Moira. She stood in front of you, and she appeared from nowhere, surprising you. You noticed she hadn't her glasses she usually wore and her gown. You sighed as you knew the signification behind it. Moira was leaving the base. "I guess you have to go, huh?" You asked her even if you knew the answer. She gave you a slight nod.

You gave her a smile. "I'm awful at keeping a promise, but since it's you I can try. Will you promise me we'll be able to see again?" You asked to her and she seemed surprised of your promise. She chuckled ever so slightly, amused by this situation. "I promise we'll see again." She promised you. You immediately grinned before kissing her forehead, which was kind of hard because of her height. "Then, it's only a goodbye." You swore you saw pink on her cheeks but before you knew it, she had disappeared from your sight.

**Time skip of 8-9 years**

After the fall of Overwatch, you decided to stop being a scientist and protect the people with the weapons you created with your science. It wasn't because you lost your interest in science, but it just lost its magnificent. During this time of anonymous protector, you never killed. You certainly hurt people but never finish them. Everyone deserves a second chance.

Today, you tried to infiltrate a Talon's base alone to get some pieces of information about the agents that worked for them. Why? You had no idea and it was also a very bad idea of you. You were instantly discovered by them. You didn't think their cameras were all over the place, well they were and constantly watched by agents.

You were now put in a room, tied on a chair and your face bruised. By the fight, you had just before and by some agents trying to ask you questions that you didn't answer. You've gone through worst honestly, but it's still not really comfortable to get beat up.

You watched your surroundings to try to find a way to escape. But there was nothing. Only a little light suspended on the ceiling with a table in front of you. Well, it wasn't Overwatch so you didn't expect it to be escapable. You turned your head when the door opened. The sudden light burnt a bit your eyes, forcing you to close them for a short moment. Your eyes widened as you saw the familiar red hair, blue and red eye of a particular Irish woman. Your blood boiled of anger and your eyes sharpened at the sight of Moira. You never thought she would join Talon, and now that she did you were angry. You were beyond angry, you were furious. You gripped the chair so tightly that you started to bleed.

Moira, on the other hand, was smirking at you. Even after all these years, you didn't change. "Hello dear." She was the one who started to speak. "Don't call me like that, it makes me sick when it comes from you." You spat to her. Moira only chuckled, something you didn't understand but didn't want to understand. "Why so? Is there something about me that changed?" She demanded you even though she already knew the answer. You kept your anger inside you and you didn't reply. The woman you loved years ago disappears to be replaced by a mad woman who served Talon. "Or did you become shy  **darling**?" She called you like this on purpose, she wanted to know how mad you were. You glanced at her with a deadly gaze. " **Call me like this one more time and you'll end up dead O'Deorain.** " You warned her but it didn't seem to faze her. "Oh, you're making me upset honey."

You broke the chair so you weren't tied to anything anymore. Your wrists bloodied and hurting you like hell but not as much as your anger toward Moira. You gripped her neck and you glared at her but she disappeared from your hand a moment to reappear a few feet away. Leaving a strange black-purple mist in your hand. The door wasn't locked and Moira wasn't in front of it. It was your chance to escape. "The next time I'll see you, it'll be a death match." You warned her before leaving the room as well as the Talon base. Even though you thought hate Moira, there was something inside you making you feel sad when you warned her.


	47. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anonyme on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: Request: Dva x Reader fanfic involving (y/n) listening to Dva's heartbeat

Hana wasn’t the fastest runner in the base, that’s for sure but she liked to run from time to time. After she finished her streams of course. She liked to run with some of her friends to compete with each other or to just have some company. You were always busy while she was doing her jogging so you never had the chance to run with her. But you had from time to time the chance to see her finish her race with Lena and Lúcio. Surprisingly, she was the second after Lena.

You arrived in the garden where you knew your girlfriend was there. You were a bit upset at how the mission went and really stressed. Hana had just finished her race with only Lena today. She put her hands on her knees and she breathed deeply before exhaling. Lena was in a perfect shape with a bit of sweat on her forehead. She noticed you and she tapped Hana’s shoulder. “(Y/n) is here love.” Hana raised her head and she looked around to find you. She smiled once she did but the smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw your expression. “Yeah, thanks, Lena… for the race as well. I’m sure I’ll beat you the next time we do this! But for now, I gotta see my player 2.” Lena smiled at Hana’s positivity. She highly doubted she would ever beat her but she had dreams. What kind of friend would she be if she broke her friend’s dream?

Hana quickly walked toward you, still breathless from the race she just had. “Hey (Y/n), are you okay-” She got cut when you hugged her tightly, your head on her heart. Hana didn’t say anything but she just hugged you back. Not knowing why you were upset and maybe hugs would help.

You listened to Hana’s heartbeat with tears in your eyes. It was very fast at first, but as the time passes it slowed down and somehow, it made your stress went away step by step. You heard the sound her heart made and you realized that as long as you had a reason to smile, you couldn’t be sad. “I love you, Hana.” You whispered while hugging your girlfriend a bit tighter. She giggled and she kissed your forehead. “I love you too big nerd.”


	48. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anonyme on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: Could you please write a fic about Zarya with a fem! S/O who was captured by Talon during a mission and Zarya gets put on the rescue squad, but it's been a few weeks since s/o's capture so she's been injured quite badly.

It's been 5 weeks since s/o've been captured by Talon. Five weeks Zarya was pleading Winston to let her rescue her s/o. She could be alone, she wouldn't care. She just wished to get her back and make Talon pay for what they s/o through. But that wasn't how things worked in Overwatch and Zarya knew it. So she had to wait. Wait to get assigned with a team skilled enough to not die during the rescue operation. Wait to have a plan to enter the Talon's base without gaining all the attention and get out safely. Those 5 weeks have been a real torture for Aleksandra. S/o could be dead and she wouldn't know it. But the day has finally arrived for Aleksandra to extricate her s/o from Talon's influence.

Zarya placed her gloves on her hands, her face stern but if we watched long enough we could notice the tiny of worry in her eyes. She caught the sound of heels clicking against the ground but she didn't need to raise her head to know it was one of her teammates, Mercy. "Are you ready to go Zarya?" Mercy softly demanded which only made Zarya chuckled. "It's been 5 weeks since I'm ready doctor bird." Mercy didn't reply but she understood Zarya's pain, not being able to help your loved one when you know they need your help right now. Zarya stood up suddenly, startling Mercy in the process. She grabbed her cannon and glanced at Mercy. "Are the others ready?" Her accent was thick and heavy by now. Mercy gave her a nod and saw the slight worry in Zarya's eyes growing stronger as the time passes. "S/o'll be alright, she' en been through worse after all." Zarya headed to the dropship while listening to Mercy. A smile found its way on Zarya's face. "Of course, it's my Малы́шка you're talking about." Mercy let a quiet chuckle and followed Zarya.

The other agents assigned on this rescue mission were already aboard. The team was composed of Tracer, Genji, D.Va, Zarya, Mercy and Lúcio. Zarya made sure that everyone knew the plan before leaving the base. She was ready to face whatever dangers if it means to get back s/o.

On the other hand, s/o wasn't in her best shape after those 5 weeks passed in Talon. Her face was a giant mess of deep cuts, burn wounds and bruises. We couldn't say better of her body, Talon agents didn't manage her. She wondered why they didn't kill her yet since she didn't confess them one thing about Overwatch. Maybe they just loved to hurt people for no reason. Yeah, it was more comprehensible for her.

Reaper barge in the room, but if he hadn't made so much noise, s/o wouldn't have been able to notice him. Her right eye too damaged to see anything and the other one couldn't differentiate the black with the grey. "Ready s/o?" He demanded not caring about the answer. S/I didn't reply but just glared at Reaper with the same murderous flare. It had become a challenge for her to remain sane, but each time she remembered that Aleksandra was comin tog get her and everything seemed happier.

Reaper slowly approached her, cracking his knuckles and chuckling darkly. "Let's go."

The team arrived discreetly in the base. But even if they tried to stay silent as possible, the alarms switched on. The team separated in 3 groups. One tank with one healer and thé DPS were together. Zarya did not have mercy on her enemies and finished them as quick as possible, keeping an eye on her Lúcio and shielded him when he was in danger. She stopped when she noticed Sombra standing still in front of them. "I won't spare you this time, move or die." She warned Sombra without hesitation. Sombra replied with a chuckle and a wave of hand in the hair. "Relax amiga, I just want to help you and show you the way of your beloved. No trap or dirty tricks." Zarya considered the fact that Sombra could be lying but she hadn't time for that.

"Where?"

Sombra pointed a room from afar. She smirked before turning invisible and leaving the two heroes a bit dumbfounded. Zarya sighed loudly and grumbled things. Lúcio used his speed boost to reach the room quicker. "You know Sombra?" Lúcio asked curiously while getting to the room. "Yes. I know her before joking Overwatch. Long story, I'll tell you later short man." Lúcio faked to be offended but there was no time for this. Zarya destroyed the door with her foot and she didn't need to scan the room to notice the bloodied form of her s/o. She slowly walked toward her, her grip on her cannon tightened. Lúcio stayed near, playing his healing music while informing Mercy that they have found s/o. Zarya's kneeled down and untied s/o of the chair. She gently cupped her s/o's cheeks while s/o was sobbing quietly. "Aleksandra?" Her voice came out weak and crackled. "Yes, it's me. I promise I will never let this happen again." Aleksandra softly picked her s/o like a bride and put her cannon on her back. "Never."


	49. Asleep with your hearbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anonyme on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: A scenario where a snuggly s/o just wants to fall asleep to the sound of Moira's heartbeat? I'm sorry if that's weird request but my lonely arse is lonely.

It was winter where Moira and her s/o stayed. There was nothing better than stay at home, watching the snow falls to the ground with a mug of their favourite drink while waiting for their girlfriend to come back home. S/o was aware of her job in Talon but that didn’t stop them from loving her. She surprisingly had a break from time to time too. S/o kept their glance on the landscape, captivated by the snow falling on the ground. There was just one thing missing, Moira.

Their head tilted to the side, eyeing Moira when she entered the house. They just buried their head more into their scarf, giving some glances to their girlfriend with some giggles.

“Moira, can you come here please?” S/o gently demanded while moving away from their seat on the couch. Moira raised a brow at their lover, taking off her coat. She noticed this grin, her lover had something on their mind but she ignored what it could possibly be.

“Now, for what exactly darling?” Moira did approach s/o anyway, still curious about why her lover required her presence. S/o placed their mug away, placing Moira on the couch then lied down on her. Still keeping the reason a secret. They made themselves comfortable, putting their head on Moira’s heart to fall asleep with the sounds of Moira’s heartbeats. Now, it was perfect. Moira’s heartbeats were like a melody to s/o. Moira watched her s/o with an amused expression. She would never understand them.

“That’s it?” Moira asked while grabbing the nearest book there was, she knew she was stuck now that their s/o was comfortable on her. She felt a small nod coming from their lover. She let a sigh, feeling she will be there for quite a time when she heard their lover’s little breath. And to say she wanted to do more research when she got back from the Talon’s base, it seems she will have to wait.


	50. After an argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: venoms-daughter-blog on Tumblr
> 
> venoms-daughter-blog asked: Hello there, hope you're having a good day. I would like to see Pharah and f reader making up after an argument. Thank you. Have a nice day.

_Hey, thanks for asking, everything’s good I hope you’ll enjoy, have a nice day too :D_

 

There wasn’t a quarrel often between Fareeha and you. But you had to admit, when it was, it was painful for both of you no matter who started the argument. Even if Fareeha kept her stern face, you knew your words hurt her. You were sorry but during the argument, you were blinded by your sudden anger. When you had nothing to say anymore, you exited your home for a walk. You found it wasn’t a good idea to stay after an argument in the same place. Both of you had to calm down a bit. 

Fareeha, on the other hands, decided to go back in the base. It was just 1 hour away from your house. It relaxed her, even though it was what started the argument. When she reached it, Jesse called her as he didn’t expect her to come so soon. 

“Hey ‘Reeha, aren’t ya with your girlfriend?” He lit up his cigar as he watched Fareeha with the corner of his eyes. Fareeha groaned as she passed over Jesse. 

“I’m not in the mood Jesse,” she informed him as she was walking toward her room but Jesse kept following her. He puffed out a cloud of smoke, chuckling a bit. 

“I know, that’s why I kee’ followin’ ya. What happened to put ya in a state like this?” He glanced at her, Fareeha rolling her eyes. Then she decided to go to the training room instead of her room. 

"You beat me I’ll explain, I win you pay me dinner.” 

You sat down on a bench while wiping your tears away with your sleeves. You took deep breaths before sighing. You sourly regretted to have had an argument with your lover, especially the days where Overwatch offered her a break, but it was too late. You got up to go to your favourite café that was still open late in the evening.  


You entered it, it was quiet but there was still a pleasant ambiant noise. You sat down at your favourite place with Fareeha, just this time, Fareeha wasn’t in front of you. A waitress came with a pad and a pen to write down your command. 

“What will it be this time Ms.(L/n),” You looked up at Wendy. She was one of the only Omnic waitress here, you had to admit though, there wasn’t a lot of people working here since it was a small café but it was pleasant to see her. 

"The usual please Wendy.“ you gave her a weak smile. She gave you a small nod then she disappeared from your sight to do your order. You closed your eyes as you sighed a bit. You should go apologize to Fareeha. But you didn’t have your phone and you weren’t aware where Fareeha could be. Wendy came back with your favourite drink in a cup. You were about to pick the money to pay her but she stopped you. 

 "It’s on the house, you seem to have had a bad day,” she explained. You got up and you hugged her. She hugged you back for a moment before leaving you to serve other clients. You grabbed your drink, leaving the café shop to head to the park. It was your favourite place after home. It’s where Fareeha and you spent time when you wished for something calm. You walked through it, heading to the bench where you always sat down at. To your surprise, there was someone this late at night. And for your own relief, it was Fareeha. 

Fareeha had won the fight against Jesse, but she decided it was better for both of them if she just thought about the whole situation alone. She was stubborn, but it wasn’t a reason for her to not believe she was wrong sometime too. 

You stood for a moment awkwardly before stepping toward her. You looked at her and you noticed she was in deep thoughts since she didn’t see you yet. 

"Is this seat taken?“ You demanded with a slightly shy smile. Fareeha looked up surprised, but she regained a straight face for a moment, moving a bit to the side to let you the place. 

"No, but I guess now it is.” You sat down while looking at the scenery. Fareeha observed your face, it seems peaceful after what you had hours ago. 

“Remember the first time we met? It was right there, and then you asked me on a date out of the blue,” you whispered while sipping a bit of your drink. Fareeha let a little chuckle, she hadn’t much experience when it comes to love. It improved, but the first time she saw you she just didn’t want the opportunity to pass.

"And our first date happened to be here too, yeah, maybe we should do something like that again.“ You gave a little nod, opening your eyes and looking at Fareeha. 

"I’m sorry for earlier, I should have understood your job meant a lot for you.” You smiled at her and she watched for a moment silently. 

"It does, but I should have been aware of your doubts and that sometimes, yes, I can be stubborn.“ She smiled back, that was the moment both of you appreciate. You all did mistakes, but to forgive was a part of a relation. 

“Can I hug you?” She demanded as you chuckled softly. 

 "Only if I can kiss you,“ you replied. You two grinned as you leaned toward Fareeha for both a hug and a well-deserved kiss. Fareeha easily lifted you as she wrapped her arms around your waist. You let a little surprise yelp.

 "I love you,” she whispered softly with gentlest smile. 

 "Love you more,“ you told her with the same amount of love in your eyes and voice.


	51. Attractive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anonymous on Tumblr
> 
> Anonymous asked: i feel like i’m being really impolite so sorry. but it would be lovely if i could get a moira x female reader imagine where the reader absolutely adores moira’s hands and voice. because i have a monster crush on moira ahh. thank you so much if you do it!! 💕

You observed Moira as she was wandering around her lab to get the right ingredients for her experience. Precisely, your attention was more on her hands. You always found something special to them, they weren’t like yours or anyone else. Maybe because your girlfriend’s right hand was purple, but that didn’t take away their charm. 

Moira finally noticed you, 20 minutes after you arrived here but she was caught in her work, you couldn’t blame her. Moira sat down, placing her vials before her. She grabbed a pen to write her discoveries. You silently approached her, your eyes on Moira, more like on her hands. She instantly caught you, she smirked at this and she gently grabbed your chin, making you looked at her in the eyes. You slightly blushed at this sudden gesture. You were quite used to this but it would never fail to surprise. 

“Can I know what were you looking at, dear?” She whispered just next to your ear. You were officially a blushing mess. You could say a lot of things about her hands but that was nothing compared to her voice. She released you and she sat back down, her hands together and her eyes watching you carefully. While she was waiting for an answer, even though she doubted she would get one. You were standing dumbly and foolishly in front of her.

“Umm… Well, how can I say? I was uhh, I was fascinated by your…” You stumbled over your words, Moira couldn’t help but let a little chuckle. You let a big sigh and you understood there was no way you could keep it longer. 

“By your hands and voice…” You muttered, looking away, your blush still on. You thought Moira would say something but you felt her intense stare on you. Your curiosity way stronger than your will, you glanced at her quickly and you immediately saw her smirk. What was she about to say?

“Oh darling, I know what my hands can do in bed, you don’t have to remind me,” She told you with her lovely accent. Your cheeks became even redder and you wished you could throw her something so you could run away from this situation because you knew Moira wouldn’t let this topic down.

“Moira! You knew it wasn’t like this I meant it!” You tried to defend yourself.

“I see you don’t deny it,” She stated while eyeing her hands.

“Moira!!”  You hoped Gabriel would give you a mission soon. 


	52. Personal Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: anonymous on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: May i please request katya? The lady from Zarya's story animation. Maybe after sombra threatens hershe hired a personal gaurd and they start to like each other. How woud theu act and confess? :3

Katya knew after this assault on her and her new “friend”, she had to strengthen her security. She didn’t doubt her soldiers were strong, but after what had happened to her she couldn’t let it happen a second time. Certainly not when some of her enemies knew her arrangement with those her country was fighting against. She could have been killed if this woman hadn’t activated the alarm. To say she had to be thankful to her left her bitter. She thought the best solution was to hire someone with experience in the field. A bodyguard to be more precise. She was looking through some profiles, but she actually hired you when she had her conversation with one of her trusted soldier, Aleksandra Zaryanova. She was one of your friends, and when she heard about Katya needing a personal guard for her security, she immediately thought of you and recommended you to her. You were someone great, and no one could surpass you in this field.

Katya read all of your files, it was interesting, to say the least. You had the perfect profile to become her personal guard. She decided it after a few days of discussion with herself, you will become her personal guard and she expected from you to not deceive her. You arrived at her office a few days after receiving the mail telling you that you were recruited. You had to hide your surprise when you saw the files of Katya. Out of all the people, it had to be her. You had to bring your best every day from now on.

You entered the office with a calm behaviour, but she sensed you were ready for anything at any time. You presented yourself quickly and Katya already appreciated you. You skipped the useless conversation and got to the point immediately. 

Months passed and you soon realized that your feelings toward Katya weren’t entirely platonic. You attempted to play it cool, thinking it would disappear with time. You soon understood it wasn’t going to, even worse, it was getting stronger. You were more distracted around her, it was going to be terrible if one day she was getting attack with you being so distracted. You had to act on your feelings and soon, or else, it would be a disaster. 

For Katya, it wasn’t better. She thought those feelings were normal, after all you protected her a few times from deadly threats. But then she soon realized she had the same feelings she did with her past partner. She avoided to think of it too much, you were just her personal guard, nothing more… Right? She worked hard to not think of it, but when you dragged it to her, there was no more running.

You coughed a bit, gaining her attention then scratched the back of your head. You attempted to play it cool, but inside it was a turmoil of thoughts. She placed her pencil down, crossing her arms on the table, watching you silently with a brow raised. 

“I know I shouldn’t mix personal feelings with my work… But after those few months spent with you, it was becoming kind of impossible for me to focus while hiding my feelings. I’d never experienced this before, but I believe I like you, Katya. And more than just what you think we’ve been those months. I probably shouldn’t have said it, but I couldn’t possibly let an opportunity for your enemies to hurt you and me being incapable to protect because of those feelings. So if you want to fire me, I would understand.” You kept a stoic face and a firm voice. You wondered how you have been able to do so, but that was done and now the hardest was about to come. Her answer. Katya glanced at the portrait of her daughter then sighed.

“I never do so normally… But ever since you came, my notion of normal had changed. As you surely know (Y/n), I have a daughter and if you like me, you’ll have to for my daughter as well. I believe we could make this work.” You restrained yourself to jump in joy but you did let out a chuckle. You were truly glad inside you, but you learnt to not show too much of your emotion. You simply gave her a smile. 

“If she’s like you, I’m sure we’ll get along just fine. Do you want to go grab a coffee after you’re done with your paperwork?” She went back to work, giving you a slight nod. 

“I believe I’m free after this so yes,” she responded then you went back to your work persona, that means protecting her. But this time, your heart lighter and less worries occupying your mind.


	53. Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @101firegirl on Wattpad

You lived in a tiny village, away from big cities and noises. All of your family wasn't interested in a calm and boring life, for them, the adventure could be found in the city. You didn't agree with them, but you still kept writing them letters and they did the same. They didn't share your passion for a calm life, but they still missed you. It was modest a village, people were kind and welcoming. You didn't wait for long to feel great there. You knew everyone and everyone knew you. And soon after, you were told the legends about the village. Villagers declared they did this only to people they trusted. So you felt honoured they trusted you so quickly, like, 4 months after you moved in here?

Often you would laugh about this, it was only legends after, right? But when you watched the woods near your village, you immediately regretted laughing about this because it seems something was alimenting the forest. At night, when you were awake near you little fire while reading your books, you felt a stare on you coming from the forest but when you looked at it, there was nothing but the fading red glow disappearing deeper in the forest. You always shrugged it off, because you never had to go into the forest. That was until the day the villagers sent you to search something we could only find into the forest. And to put you at your best, they decided you were good to go alone. They were the one that warned you, you should be cautious but they sent you alone. Yeah, didn't sound like a good plan but you attempted to stay rational.

I mean, dragons? Zombies? Vampires?? Those things didn't exist, you were sure of it. You breathed deeply in before walking into the forest. The forest was surely calm, the chirp of the birds, the wind brushing the leaves of the trees. The only thing that bothered you how dense the forest was. There was so little of light, you thought it was already night time.

You sensed some stares on you, but you were in a forest so you blamed it on the animals. Though, after a while you questioned it. You turned around but there was nothing, just the leaves moving and the wind howling. You kept your search of this medicinal herb but before you could step forward, someone swept off your feet.

The face of the person was in the dark, but you guess it was a woman. You felt her hair tickling your neck and she pinned your hands over your head so you couldn't struggle away. You felt her face approaching dangerously close to your neck. But someone pushed her away and you immediately backed up. You definitely saw better the two people in front of you. The woman in front of you, which you guessed protected you had brown hair that defied gravity laws. Her style was simple, it reminded you of your village style.

"Whatcha doing love?" The other woman had also brown hair in a ponytail. Her outfit was elegant, you doubted she really lived in the forest. Her eyes turned red and you should have trusted the village, tales were real. You stepped back, scared of what your saviour could be. She turned around and you could notice the same similarities with the one which attacked you. Red eyes, and a pair of fangs. You stopped thinking for a moment, what should you do? You couldn't outrun them, that's for sure. You knew they were stronger as well, you decided to stay and wait what faith would do to you. With enough chance, you could make it out alive. Your aggressor growled with annoyance.

"Obviously trying to eat my meal peacefully but since you're there, I will have to fight you," she stated it in annoyance while preparing herself. The one in front of you just chuckled while shrugging.

"Awww just like the old times," she told with a smile. But while she spoke, the other one took the opportunity to kick her. She protected herself of course, but she still was a bit injured.

"No need to be so rude Amé!" She called out while dodging her attacks. You attempted to pay attention to the fight but they were just too fast for your human eyes. At some point, the bubbly woman stood next to you breathless but with a smile on her face. She appeared exhausted from the fight, blood and dirt covering her clothes. You winced seeing all of them, you wondered if she was alright.

"Do you think you can walk back to your home alone love?" You gave her nod, she smirked and was about to leave but you caught her wrist.

"Wait- you saved me. Let me at least heal you, if you think you can walk to my house." She chuckled while shaking her head.

"I can't love, y'know the sun and all. It's just going to weaken me more," she reminded you. You gave yourself a mental slap, totally forgetting this.

"Right, right... Forgot that little detail. Well, you're a vampire, does drinking blood help?" You proposed, a bit too calm in the opposite of all the tales you heard. She looked at you with eyes widened until she plopped down on the ground. She let a relaxed sigh, as if glad to hear this sentence from you.

"It does, only if you're willing to give me it. I didn't expect this from you, but that's a kind offer love." You rolled up your sleeve, then shyly gave her your arm. She offered you a genuine smile then she plunged her fangs in your skin. You bit your lips to strangle any kind of pained noises to escape your mouth. You didn't feel weird or anything else besides tired and weak. She pulled out after a few moments, grinning ear to ear. Some of your blood escaping her lips. She wiped it while you tore apart some of your clothes to cover your new two wounds.

"Thanks a lot, love, that gave me a great boost!" You smiled at her but you felt tired as well now. Your vision blurred and you fell down your knees, your hand on your hand. The woman caught you just before you hit the ground, her reflexes were more than great.

"Looks like we switched roles," she joked and it was the last thing you heard before you fainted.

When you woke up, you were on a soft surface and you were warm. You opened your eyes, you found yourself back at home. You frowned while looking around you. There was no one, and from your memories, everything stayed at its place.

"Was it a dream?" You whispered to your yourself, kicking off your blankets. You saw a letter on your table and you opened it. You smiled as you read the content in it. Guess it was real.

_Hey love! I believe you fainted due to the blood loss I caused. Though, I'm no professional. I felt a tad upset about that, so I brought you home when night came. I made sure no one saw me, so don't worry about your village asking questions about me. I also was wondering if you would like to meet me somewhere more secure next time? It was great to meet someone, you know, human. If yes, just place somewhere bright at the entrance of the forest. I'll meet you at night the next night. So, see you soon? Oh yeah, totally forgot that. The name's Lena Oxton!_

You chuckled at the end of the letter. This vampire named Lena sure was lovely. You glanced at your window and you noticed the familiar red glowing in the darkness of the forest until it disappeared as always.

"It wouldn't hurt me to see her again, right?" You settled down the letter on your table, grabbing a red ribbon in your closet in direction of the entrance of the forest. This time, more ready than ever.


	54. Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter where you can find all the headcanon that I've done

When you have an argument with Overwatch Ladies - Mei, Ana, D.Va, Pharah

When someone tries to flirt with you or your girlfriend - D.Va, Pharah, Zarya

Overwatch Ladies take care of Child!Reader - Mei, WidowMaker, D.Va, Zarya

Overwatch Ladies deal with their drunk s/o - Tracer, Sombra, Symmetra

Overwatch Ladies talk with the Overwatch legend the Reader - Pharah, Ana, Tracer, Mercy

Overwatch ladies comfort their s/o from a Defeat - Mercy, Zarya, Tracer

Overwatch Ladies face the Reader of our Time - Tracer, Sombra, Mercy

When your girlfriend is mad/upset - Mercy, D.Va, Pharah

When they cheat on you - Tracer, Mercy, D.Va

When they learn you can sing - Pharah, Ana, Tracer, Mercy

Moira random headcanon

When they cheat on you aftermath - Tracer, Mercy, D.Va

When you have an argument with them part 2 - Mercy, Zarya, Tracer, Pharah

When they find you crying - Tracer, Mercy, WidowMaker, Symmetra, Sombra

When you're missing on a mission and get hurt - Zarya, Mei, Symmetra

When they discover you made a portrait of them - WidowMaker, Sombra, Tracer, Mei, D.Va

WidowMaker is your secret admirer

How the Ladies react when they find out a cute s/o - Dragon Symmetra, Witch Mercy, Vampire WidowMaker

WidowMaker tells her s/o that she's pregnant

How Ladies react when they find out you self-harm and how they do to help you - Mei, Tracer, D.Va

Random Brigitte headcanon

Ladies go where they give free samples and end up flirting with the sample girl - Tracer, Sombra

Mercy & WidowMaker help their male s/o to unwind

The Ladies see you dance & how you dance with them - Sombra, Mercy, Tracer

Brigitte cuddle fem!s/o with major body dysphoria

 


	55. When you have an argument with Overwatch Ladies

**Mei**

-Mei and you do not have arguments often, almost never   
-Both are shy and at the same time you are both quiet   
-When a dispute breaks out, it's always calm, no one screams and you listen as soon as someone takes the floor   
-You always take Mei's hand when you quarrel and Mei sits next to you  
-You like to feel the presence of the other even in situations like this  
-When one person apologise it is enough for the other person to apologise as well   
-In the end, you will cuddle in your room whispering "I love you" and "I'm sorry" 

**Ana**

-You fight with Ana when you or she comes back from a mission wounded  
-But when I say wounds, you could die with those wounds  
-You are screaming for hours saying she or you are not careful enough  
-Fareeha, Angela and McCree are obliged to intervene before one of you are injured It takes several days for you to apologise to one another  
-You promise to be more careful next time and you apologise for being a bit excessive  
-You end around a tea discussing the time when this kind of disputes may have had heavy consequences on your relationship 

**D.Va**

-You often quarrel with Hana, a little too much I mean you are an adult and we will say that your maturity has not yet come  
-So as soon as something does not go well you argue  
-Even to decide which game you are going to play   
-Fortunately, your disputes do not last more than one day  
-Otherwise, the fans of Hana tell her that it is not worth fighting for it  
-And you Lucio or Lena who tells you to apologise to Hana  
-You apologise at the same time in Hana's room  
-When the excuses are made, you challenge Hana to Starcraft knowing full well that you will lose  
-But what could you not do to see Hana's childish smile again?

 **Pharah**  
-It's not often you two argue with each other  
-But when you do, it's either you who are screaming or Fareeha   
-Even though Fareeha tends to keep a stern face as she would do with her teammates which make you wondered sometimes if she really loves you (but yes she does very much)  
-It can go pretty badly so you know each of you needs to take a break  
-You go out for a walk and Fareeha prefers to stay home and think about the argument you just had  
-When you or she does realize that the argument wasn't worth to stay mad at each other, you decide to talk about it at the park   
-It became your favourite place after an argument   
-You and she know as well they shouldn't have been like this but sometime you just can't stop it


	56. When someone tries to flirt with you or your girlfriend

**D.Va**

-Given the reputation of your girlfriend, it is she who is seduced   
-Normally, you let people approach Hana   
-Maybe after all they only want an autograph or a photo   
-But as soon as it goes further, you warn the person by putting a hand on their shoulder   
-Either the person listens to you and they leave   
-Otherwise you have to be a little harder "I do not want to put a bad reputation on my girlfriend so if you still want to see the daylight tomorrow you better have to leave"   
-You throw a glance of death at the person and you increase the pressure on their shoulder   
-As soon as they leave, you give a hug to Hana 

**Pharah**

-Most of the time people tend to seduce you but sometimes it is Fareeha   
-However, you never help Fareeha because as soon as you realise what is not going Fareeha has already solved the problem   
-As soon as a man or woman approached you, you are uncomfortable   
-Fareeha sees it right away and will be very protective, too protective but it reassures you   
-She puts an arm around you and looks at the right person in those eyes   
-After good reflection why risk their life?   
-The person often runs just after   
-Fareeha then puts her head on your shoulder by wrapping both arms around your waist   
"Thanks, Fareeha."   
"Everything for you." 

**Zarya**

-So, if a person dares to seduce you or touch you with Zarya by your side, have pity on the person   
-You gently tap the arm of Zarya to say that something disturbs you  
-She turns her head and sees the problem right away   
-She places her two hands on the person's shoulder and looks into those eyes   
-She keeps smiling but in truth, she is rather annoyed  
-As for Pharah, people tend to leave at the first warning   
-Then you put a kiss on the front of Zarya to thank her   
-She keeps smiling and she takes you in her arms


	57. Overwatch Ladies take care of Child!Reader

**Mei**

-Mei is rather comfortable with children, she knows very well how to take care of them  
-Mei found you in your hometown during her scientific research  
-You were living alone since your parents died during the war   
-She could not help but take you with her  
-Now you spend your days helping Mei in her experiments  
-As soon as you have free time, you often play with Snowball  
-Mei speaks to you and teaches you Chinese at night when you are about to fall asleep  
"晚安 (Y/n)."

**WidowMaker**

-Because of Talon, WidowMaker is not comfortable with children  
-She does not try to understand them and most of the time she scares them  
-But to her surprise, you were the first child not to be afraid of her  
-She had to kill your parents for a Talon mission and when you entered your parents' room they were already dead  
-WidowMaker took you without knowing why  
-She could not kill you and it annoyed her not knowing why  
-Slowly, she gets used to your presence and begins to develop feelings towards you  
-If a person dares to make fun of you, she does not hesitate to kill him  
-The night you often have nightmares and you sleep in the room of WidowMaker she takes you in her arms and sings you a lullaby in French  
-Gradually WidowMaker treats you like a mother will do it for her child  
"Bonne nuit chéri."

**D.Va**

-D.Va treats you as she gets treated  
-She does not know what being responsible means  
-You play every day with her at video games despite your young age  
-You appreciate very much to spend your days with D.Va by making pranks to the other agents  
-D.Va shows you often in her streams and the chat reacts right away telling that you're cute  
-You do not really understand the system but D.Va tells you that it is something good  
-You start laughing and applaud D.Va when someone subscribes to her Twitch  
-Your favourite food now is the Doritos and Mountain Dew  
"가족이 된것을 환영 해 (Y/n)."

**Zarya**

-Zarya loves to take you to the gym  
-You train with her by lifting weights but the first time you did it was a disaster  
-You ended up in Mercy's office with bandages all over you  
-Zarya is now more careful and gives you lighter weights  
-When you do not train, Zarya tells you her stories about her country  
-You always remain attentive to what she tells you  
-And one night you ask her if she still hates the Omnics  
-She did not answer you and she just asked you for your opinion  
-With a smile on your face, you proudly replied: "Not at all Мамочка!"  
-She sighed in defeat and she kissed your forehead  
"Сделайте прекрасный сон (Y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 晚安: Good night  
> Bonne nuit chéri: Good night sweetheart  
> 가족이 된것을 환영 해: Welcome to the family  
> Мамочка: mommy  
> Сделайте прекрасный сон: Make wonderful dream


	58. Overwatch Ladies deal with their drunk s/o

**Tracer**

-Tracer can drink much more than s/o  
-When s/o begins to drink is often because of their other companions  
-Tracer will never dare to force her s/o to drink, she knows very well how s/o will feel the next day  
-But when s/o is drunk, s/o is well capable of doing the worst nonsense  
-Whenever Tracer sees her s/o she is directly at their sides to make sure her s/o does not get hurt  
-Most of the time s/o falls asleep at the middle of the party  
-Tracer apologizes and leaves with her s/o on her back  
-The next day s/o will have a memory gap with a huge headache

**Sombra**

-Sombra and s/o can drink a lot and almost the same quantity  
-Sombra is the person who forces people to drink and s/o does not make exception   
-S/o does not show they are drunk and few people know when s/o is drunk  
-But Sombra knows by heart s/o and she knows very well when s/o is drunk  
-S/o reacts more slowly, they no longer speak and they become much quieter  
-Sombra asks s/o to drink less but s/o no longer listens to anyone  
-Because even if Sombra loves to have fun, she is also worried about her s/o  
-Sombra leaves with s/o to go to Talon's base

**Symmetra**

-Symmetra does not drink, Symmetra never drinks  
-Nevertheless, she cares a lot for her s/o when they are drunk  
-She knows that s/o is going to say nonsense and that they will surely make bullshit  
-Symmetra observes s/o from far and approaches s/o as soon as a problem arises  
-Once the evening is at its peak, Symmetra goes out with a s/o to get some fresh air  
-Because it is in these moments that s/o tends to fight anyone  
-S/o rattle and say anything while walking with Symmetra  
-Symmetra sighs and leave the party with s/o even if they don't want


	59. Overwatch Ladies talk with the Overwatch legend the Reader

**Pharah**

-Pharah knows you even before she meets you during her mission  
-Ana is one of your best friends and Ana often invited you to her house  
-During these opportunities, you played with Pharah  
-She admires your abilities and motivations  
-Sometimes you train with Pharah, although it is too easy for you to fight Pharah  
-Whenever you meet Pharah you give her some tricks for her fights

**Ana**

-For Ana, you are an exceptional person  
-You have great abilities, you are kind to everyone and you accomplish great things  
-You often take tea with her when you have time  
-You talk from time to time with her and Reinhardt of the good old days  
-Jack often sends you on a mission with Ana knowing full well that you will succeed in this mission even if you are only two  
-You often like to tease Jack with the help of Ana  
-It reminds you of your childhood to both and it's fun to see Jack pissed off

**Tracer**

-Tracer is more excited than usual when she knows you're going to come  
-You are her model, the perfect hero she wanted to become  
-But she quickly learned that even the great heroes are not perfect  
-That you are a human like everybody and that you have your weaknesses  
-Every time you meet Tracer, you tell her your stories in the good old days of Overwatch  
-As soon as a dispute breaks out, you are the one who calms everyone  
-You can show yourself very, very severe and dangerous  
-Since no one wants to get you angry otherwise you can be sure that the person will disappear for several hours

**Mercy**

-Mercy learn a lot from you  
-With experience, you acquired many tricks that you give to Mercy  
-You often help Mercy with her patients  
-You see it on Mercy's face that she has not slept for days  
-You sometimes have to force her to sleep when she does not complete one of her jobs  
-You bring your help as soon as you can to Mercy during the battles  
-Mercy is that kind of person who does not pay attention to her entourage and you constantly protect her from enemies  
-Mercy knows that you do this for her good and she thanks you every day for your attention


	60. Overwatch ladies comfort their s/o from a Defeat

**Mercy**

-When Mercy sees you, she knows that something is wrong  
-You are silent and you are wounded everywhere  
-She starts by looking after you and she's thinking about questions she has to ask   
-As soon as she finishes to heal you, you whisper a little thanks and you start to leave with the look on the ground  
-Mercy stops you and asks you what's wrong   
-At first, you are reluctant, you do not know if you have to tell her  
-But you give in and you tell her about your defeat today  
-Mercy immediately sympathises with your feelings  
-She takes you out of the base even if you do not feel like, you could not say no to Mercy  
-But to your surprise, you feel more peaceful during the ride  
-When you are ready, Mercy and you return to the base  
-You thank Mercy then you go to bed

**Zarya**

-Zarya is really worried when she sees you with your face slashed  
-She runs to you, taking you in her arms "What's wrong sweetheart? "  
-You do not answer and you do not dare look at Zarya, lest she see your tears  
"I- It's nothing ..." You're not sure what you're saying and your voice was trembling  
-Zarya raised an eyebrow and she puts you on the floor  
-She places her hands on both sides of your face and forces you to look at her  
"I know you're not okay (Y/n), tell me why are you upset. "  
-You admit that you are sad because of your defeat and that you think it's your fault  
-Zarya reassures you immediately by quoting all the qualities you possess  
-Zarya then takes you in a bridal style and takes you to your room  
-You will spend the rest of your day doing cuddle

**Tracer**

-Tracer blinks up to you when she sees you covered in wounds  
-Tears of pain and anger ran down your cheeks  
-You were so upset about not being able to save these innocent people  
-Tracer's accolade got you out of your thoughts  
-You looked at her with your eyes full of sadness  
"What's going on love? Are you okay?" -You shake your head and sit on a bench with Tracer to your side  
"I failed, I could not save these people. I'm useless." Tracer is looking at you seriously and you're sure she'll shout at you about people you didn't save but it's just the opposite  
"Love you're not useless, you're one of the most amazing people I met in my entire life! You couldn't save these people okay, but can we talk 'bout those mission in Paris, Numbani, Tokyo or Los Angeles? Where you save more than 50 people alone. You're not useless love trust me. Now, we have to do some cool kinds of stuff!"  
-Tracer takes your wrist and go into her room  
-The rest of the day you and Tracer will pass in her room watching movies and talking about anything and everything


	61. Overwatch Ladies face the Reader of our Time

**Tracer**

-Tracer is very curious about your lifestyle  
-She wants to know everything about your time  
-How People Did to Survive Without Heroes  
-What are your habits and stuff in the genre  
-But the first time she met you she was sad for you  
-She knows the feeling of being lost in time without anyone to understand her  
-Except that you are stuck forever in an era that is not yours  
-Tracer stays with you all the time to make sure you get used to this time  
-Tracer also introduces you to all her friends of Overwatch so that you feel better and that you have no problem during her absences

**Sombra**

-At first, Sombra thought it was joke when she met you  
-She found it impossible that someone could teleport to an era like that and without knowing how  
-But when she sees how much you are lost and at the same time fascinated by the Omnics, there at least she had a proof  
-Sombra often laughed at you  
-She found it funny how cute you were every time you saw an object superior to the technology of your time  
-She asked you about the technology of the years 2000  
-You answered as seriously as you could but when you saw what she had on her you doubted she was really interested in your technology  
-But she reassured you very well by telling you that everything could serve even the old objects  
-When you felt upset about your family, Sombra will immediately stop teasing you  
-She will do anything to comfort you and tell you that you can live without your family  
-After all, nothing could be worse

**Mercy**

-Mercy was surprised to know the existence of a person who comes from the past  
-Either she will take her doctor side, so expect to have a lot of diagnostics  
-She asks you every day if you don't have places that hurt you  
-As soon as you have trouble, she will be at your side immediately to help you  
-Otherwise, Mercy will adopt a more "normal" attitude,  
-She asks you about old ways of caring for someone  
-What were your tools to take care of a person  
-As soon as a doubt comes into your mind, Mercy knows how to comfort you  
-She also lost her family, she understands perfectly how you feel even if you do not show it  
-During the days that follow, she will stay with you and she will reassure you


	62. When your girlfriend is mad/upset

**Mercy**

-You know Angela is angry when she slams the door of the house  
-She starts to whisper insults in German  
-You put your hands on her shoulders and you give her a kiss on the forehead  
-You make Angela sit on the couch and you take off all her things even if she insists that she still has work to do  
-You prepare a hot chocolate and bring a blanket  
-You give a cup to Angela and you put the cover on Angela  
-Then you spend the rest of the day cuddling with Angela

**D.Va**

-Hana is very often upset because of the haters  
-In front of the camera, she pretends that she is not affected but in truth she is  
-When her streams are finished, you reassure Hana by saying that she is not at all what the haters have said  
-You go to bring back Doritos and bottles of Mountain Dew  
-You give them to Hana and you propose to make a game of Starcraft that she accepts right away  
-During the match, you quote all the qualities that she possesses and that she must not listen to the haters who are there only to belittle her

**Pharah**

-Fareeha is very often upset whenever she returns from a failed mission  
-Where many innocent people died and she could not save them  
-You reassure Fareeha in promising she can do better next time  
-You stay next to Fareeha the rest of the day  
-You prepare her everything she loves and sometimes if Fareeha would like, you invite her mother, Ana  
-Ana accepts all the time and she always brings tea with her  
-Ana helps you to reassure Fareeha then when Fareeha feels a little better, she leaves knowing that you will know how to comfort Fareeha


	63. When they cheat on you

**Tracer**

You already had some doubts   
-Lena was becoming more and more absent and she had almost no time for you   
-Between her secret missions and excursions   
-You really wanted to know the truth   
-So when Lena told you she had to go on a secret mission, you followed her   
-What you saw really surprised you   
-It was in a house of someone you did not know   
-Two women were kissing on the sofa, one was Lena  
-You wiped your tears and left an anonymous letter outside the door of the house  
-Then once you got back to Overwatch, you'd just figured it out. It was Christmas.

**Mercy**

-Personally, you did not think Angela could cheat on you   
-A grave error on your part   
-You had to go to her office to pass documents   
-Let's say she was somewhat busy with someone else Fareeha and Angela were kissing each other (if you do not ship this ship then change Fareeha with someone else ^^)   
-You dropped documents on the ground   
-You were holding your tears from falling   
-Then as silently as you came, you went away as fast   
-You were trying to forget what had just happened but nothing could erase these painful memories

**D.Va**

-She was a celebrity, you had to expect her to find someone else  
-Nothing held her back by finding someone better   
-But who would think that someone would be your best friend   
Lucio  
-You heard their discussion as you walked to Lucio's room "Hana you should tell (Y/n) about our relationship." "I know but I am scared. I don't want them to be mad at me. I wish they could understand my feelings."   
-You let out a laugh and you went to your room with tears running down your cheeks. "Of course I would understand Hana. How can I not understand that you cheat with my best friend without telling me."


	64. When they learn you can sing

**Pharah**

-Pharah did not know you could sing  
-Until the day she surprised you singing while you were changing  
-She was so surprised by the beauty of your voice that she had not noticed that you were half naked  
-She apologized quickly with a blush on her face and she was leaving the room  
-Whenever Fareeha is angry or sad you sing to relax her  
-You even started to learn songs in his native language  
-She almost cried tears of joy the first she discovered it

**Ana**

-Since the beginning of your relationship, Ana knew that you were singing very well  
-Whenever you take a tea you sing a melody  
-Ana loves to listen to the sound of your voice, she compliments you all the time  
-You blush every time, even if you got used to it you could not help but blush  
-Ana discovered that you could sing when she was preparing tea for the whole team  
-You were walking in the kitchen and you were mumbling the words of an old lullaby with eyes closed  
-Ana was watching you with a smile  
-When you finally opened your eyes you released the bottle you had recovered  
-You were blushing furiously and Ana laughed telling you to sing to her more often

**Tracer**

-Lena knew you could sing very well after her second accident with her chrono-accelerator  
-The second she reappeared, you were by her side  
-You hugged her tightly and you started humming a song  
-Lena stopped crying and she looked at you with eyes wide open while you were still singing  
-At the end of the song, she asks you to sing again so you did  
-From now, whenever you're near her you will sing no matter what

**Mercy**

-It was a real accident with Angela  
-she told you she had to go but she forgot to grab her keys  
-And you, you were singing, thinking she already left  
-She didn't tell about her presence, she listened you until you noticed she was there  
\- You blushed immediately and Angela was chuckling   
-There's not a precise time when you sing  
-But you mostly sing when Angela is tired   
-It helps her relax and go to bed quickly   
-Whenever Angela is around you will sing, no matter what


	65. Moira random headcanon

**Moira**

-Moira is a big teaser, less than Sombra but definitely more than the other Talon agents  
-It's hard to gain her trust, but once you did she'll bring you a lot of benefices  
-Moira isn't a big cuddler, she'll only cuddle you after a bad day or if she's in the mood  
-Moira is a big,  ** _big_** fan of anime  
-She can pass days just watching anime  
-Moira is one of these people who can eliminate a person just because they judge her love for anime  
-It happened more than once  
-If someone bothers her during her research, you can be sure Moira will kick their ass  
-See Moira during an entire day is rare, but that's why Moira and you appreciate them so much  
-Moira doesn't like to see you sad or in pain, but she doesn't know that most of the time she's the cause of this  
-When she notices it, she'll find a way to make you feel better but she's horrible with this  
-But at the end, can you stay angry at her?


	66. When they cheat on you aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @Jaxiiiin on Wattpad

**Tracer**

-You stayed what? A month or two in your house  
-Your day was resumed in crying, remembering the best moments you had with Lena and then be broken because she cheated on you  
-You left Overwatch so suddenly, no one expected that  
-You knew Lena will try to know why you were so angry about her if you stayed in Overwatch and you didn't want to see/talk to her, not after what happened  
-That's why you stayed in your house, door and windows closed and locked  
-You were better than Lena to forget, and that's what you did you forgot everything that reminded you of her  
-Lena took a long time to finally know that you had seen her with her girlfriend  
-She was heartbroken but she knew it was her fault as well  
-She wished she could go back in time and changed the event, but it was too late  
-She wasn't send on mission for two weeks, trying to recover from this new  
-Even if she had Emily, she missed you so much  
-The first week, it was almost unbearable for her  
-But she decided to put this away, even if it was hard  
-But she knew, she will never be as happy as she was with you than with anyone else  
-Since that fateful day, she never had a new from you

**Mercy**

-You broke the relationship a few days after she knew that you saw her with Fareeha  
-It was hard for you to see her immediately after the new  
-So you waited a few days, to let a little bit of your sadness went away  
-Angela quickly noticed how much you avoided her and how it was the same for Pharah (or someone else if you don't ship them)  
-She suspected something and she tried to know what  
-Then, she remembered the dropping sound and the documents on the ground  
-She knew now, why you did this  
-It was hard for her to not feel guilty every time she saw you   
-Of course, Fareeha was with her but it made her feel very  **bad**  
-She asked herself a lot why she did this  
-It took you two 3 years to become friends again, but inside you, Angela is forever for you a stranger, no matter how long you knew her and what good things she did for you  
-Memories couldn't be erased, and that's what you learned from this painful lesson

**D.Va**

-When Hana was about to tell you her relationship with Lucio, you stopped her telling her you already knew it  
-She was surprised and she let you a bit of time alone  
-She thought during this time how you did to know this  
-But there was only one way to know this, and she understood what it was  
-You needed time, it was normal after knowing this kind of new  
-Compared to Lena and Angela, it wasn't that painful with Hana  
-Sure it hurt, but not so long and not as strong as for Lena and Angela  
-What actually made you hurt, it was the fact that it was Lucio, your best friend  
-You forgave them but not quickly, it took time, of course. Like a lot of things actually   
-You became friends again, but you didn't trust them as you did before

**_ Everyone _ **

**After all they did, could you?**

**They knew their acts to play with people feelings would have heavy consequences but that didn't stop them from loving someone else than you without telling. They thought they could play with the devil, but they ignored the fact that they were only humans. Which means that they do mistakes that couldn't be forgiven.**


	67. When you have an argument with them part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @pamante4302 on Wattpad

**Mercy**

-You only argue with Angela when you came back from a mission all bruised  
-Since it happened a lot due to your carefree, it's quite often that you fight with Angela  
-Well, it's more her that shout at you than you at her but whatever, it stays a fight  
-You won't reply often because you know most of the time it's your fault  
-But if the mission went really bad and your mood is down, you're gonna shout at her as well  
-She surely is surprised and she thinks about it for a moment  
-When the silence comes back, she apologizes to you and she gently tells you to be careful the next time even if she knows that you won't  
-She always gives you a kiss after the fight had passed  
-If you forgive her quickly, you hug her tightly and tell her how much you love her

**Zarya**

-So, how often do you argue with Aleksandra?   
-Wait...Dispute with Aleksandra?   
-Pfff, it never happened and you can be sure it will never  
-Do you have a problem with her or she does?  
-Take a seat, relax, drink tea and talk with Aleksandra  
-The problem will be solved pretty quickly and if not, you don't get mad at Aleksandra and you continue to talk with her until it will solve  
-You're happy that you never dispute with Aleksandra

**Tracer**

-There's only one time that you can be mad at Lena  
-If she comes back with her chronal accelerator almost broken  
-You're so worried about Lena that you're mad at her  
-You already lived this situation, you didn't want to recall this horrible event  
-Lena understands you and she reassures you that she'll be fine with Winston's help  
-Even if she does that, you can't help it but still be mad at her for being reckless and careless  
-This problem will only remain for some hours before you excuse yourself to Lena  
-She always gives you a smile and hugs you after this, knowing that you're only worried about her


	68. When they find you crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @AWildHuman on Wattpad

**Tracer**

-Did you say cry?  
-Lena stops everything she is doing  
-She blinks everywhere until she finds you, curl in the bed sobbing quietly  
-She hugs you tightly without hurting you, and she brings a lot of blankets as well  
-She makes like a castle with blankets, pillows and plushies  
-You and her inside it, hugging each other  
-She whispers you sweet words to make you feel better, she cheers up people as almost nobody could do it  
-If you're not listening to her, she'll just hug you until you feel better

**Mercy**

-Even if Angela is busy, she knows you're more important than work  
-She tells her co-workers that she has to go and she rushes around the base to find you  
-Once she does, she slowly walks toward you, as if you were scared of her  
-You tried to stop crying but you can't hide anything from your girlfriend  
-Red and puffy eyes, tears almost dropping from your sad eyes  
-She says to wait and she walks away, she quickly comes back with two cups of steaming hot chocolate in her hands.  
-You gladly take it and slowly drink it  
-Angela takes you in her lap and you lay your head on her chest, knowing that she cancels everything she has today only and just for you to be happy again

**WidowMaker**

-WidowMaker isn't the type of person that'll be there for an emotional support, but she makes everything in her possibility to make sure that you won't be crying anymore  
-If it's someone that made you cry, you can be sure they won't see the light of the day anymore  
-If you're still crying, she'll just stay next to you  
-Listen to you attentively, but not giving anything else  
-She tries to make you smile again, but it's hard for her to do it  
-It makes you happy thought, even if she doesn't succeed that means a lot to you  
-In the end, you're sleeping on her, curling like a baby and a little smile on WidowMaker's face

**Symmetra**

-She clearly doesn't know how to handle this  
-She's panicking to see you in this state, it made her feel sad as well  
-She quickly asks all the people she knows how to help you  
-Most of the people tell her that she just has to be next to you  
-And that's what she does  
-She takes you in her arms and she hums a little song she sang when she was younger  
-It surprises you when you hear her singing and you almost stop crying  
-Almost, but Satya is here and her presence already makes you less sad

**Sombra**

-Olivia installed cameras in your apartment to be sure you were alright  
-So, at the moment where a tear falls from your eyes  
-She uses her translocator and she's at your side in the blink of an eye  
-She runs to your shared room and she comes back with tons of plushies in her arms  
-She put them next to you before disappearing again  
-This time she's back with candies   
-She sits next to you and she comforts you the best she can  
-Showing you videos of cats with her screens  
-You'll probably both fall asleep on each other, snoring a bit and candies lying on the floor with some plushies that fell as well


	69. When you're missing on a mission and get hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @just_one___ on Wattpad

**Zarya**

-Zarya only noticed you're missing when they're on the ship, ready to go  
-She isn't really worried and she tells to her comrades to wait a bit  
-She goes search you where you fought but she didn't find you  
-She doesn't stop and she goes everywhere, even the places you aren't supposed to be  
-When she sees you all bruises, she first makes sure there isn't any enemy in the sector  
-If there is, she will break them, no matter their number, she will protect you  
-Once she's done, she comes slowly toward you and she gently puts you on her back  
-Not wanting to hurt you more  
-She notices how quiet and tired you are  
"You can rest моя любовь, I'll take care of everything"  
-That had been said, you kiss her cheek and fainted out, hugging her tightly

**Mei**

-The moment where you disappear from her sight, she'll be full worried  
-She already lost so many people she loved, she doesn't want you to join them  
-She calls you with a sad and desperate tone  
-She also asks Snowball to help her  
-She perceives your bloodied form and she rushed to your side  
-Tears already filling her eyes  
-She cries on your shoulder until you wake up with a groan  
-She hugs you tightly, fearing that you might die  
-You have to reassure her because she hurts you a bit when she's hugging you  
-She'll only release you when the healer comes to, well, heal you  
-When the healer takes care of you, she's by your side  
-She promises you to have an eye on you the next time

**Symmetra**

-Symmetra isn't really worried when she doesn't have information on you  
-You have to defend the point with her, but it doesn't mean you have to stay with her  
-She starts to get worried when the enemies are on the objective but you aren't here  
-She searches you once she eliminates all the enemies on the objective with the team helps  
-She places some turrets before she goes away and finds you  
-She quickly finds you, it wasn't really hard to follow a trail of blood with some pieces of your outfit on it  
-She seems annoyed when she sees your injured forms  
-But in reality, she's so panicked inside her mind  
-She puts a teleporter and she helps you to get up without hurting you more  
-You get in it, and then she lets you to the hands of the supports


	70. When they discover you made a portrait of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by Anonyme on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: Hi love! Can I request headcannons for the readet being a overwatch agent but also being a super talented artist and Widowmaker, Sombra, Tracer, Mei and D.Va(separate) seeing their s/o (the reader is their s/o) drawing a portrait of them?Thanks love ♥

**WidowMaker**  
-Amélie is maybe a great sniper, but she never knew about you being a talented artist   
-Since she never is a lot at home/base because of her missions   
-One day, you ask her to stay at home instead of going at Talon  
-Reluctantly, she accepts and she's pretty annoyed by the fact that she doesn't know why she had to stay  
\- When you bring your canvas with some pencils, she immediately knows what you're going to do  
-During the time you'll draw her, she'll stay silent and still (unlike some people)   
-As soon as you finish, she goes by your side and look at the portrait   
-She says nothing but you see clearly the little grin that she wears  
-She gives you a little kiss on the forehead and she admires the portrait for a short moment before going back on the couch

 **Sombra**  
-Olivia knows about your talent since she met you   
-She often asked you to draw something for her   
-You never refuse, and even if you wanted you just couldn't resist at Olivia   
-But after a moment, you wanted to draw her  
-Not something that reminds you of her   
-No, you wanted to draw her portrait   
-You ask her gently during her work and she gladly accepts   
-She sits in front of you and she asks you a ton of questions   
-You hardly could focus yourself but hey, at least you finish the portrait before she had been called by Talon  
-With a sigh, she leaves your house, not be able to see the portrait   
-Nonetheless, once she went back from the mission, she's astonished by the beauty of the portrait   
-She'll probably tease you for the rest of the week, saying that you could draw many naughty things

 **Tracer**  
-Lena didn't know about your talent a long time after you were in relationship  
-She's not really observant and she knew it only because you told her  
-She's really supportive about your talent and she encourages you to keep it like this  
-One day, she demands you if you can draw her  
-You don't see why not so you answer with a yes  
-Lena is so excited that she can't stand still, and that's the problem   
-It took you an entire month to draw her portrait   
-But, the result was worth the waiting   
-It is truly awesome  
-She hugged you so tightly that you couldn't breath   
-Lena thanks you each time she sees it when you're here as well

 **Mei**  
-Mei never knows about your talent   
-She often catches you glancing at her from afar   
-She looks away, blushing a bit not knowing why you were glancing at her  
-She asks her a lot of questions in her mind but instead, she decided to ask them to you  
-When she approaches you, you hid the drawing and you watch Mei with a nervous smile   
-Being the preserving person she was, she knows that you were hiding something   
-With a sigh, you show her the portrait   
-You kept it as a secret because it should have been a gift for her birthday   
-She's taken by the beautiful portrait  
-She observes it for a moment before hugging you   
-She whispers you so many sweet things   
-At the end, you're happy that it pleases your girlfriend

 **D.Va**  
-Hana is so much focused on her games that she barely notices anything that can happen in the relationship   
-But, some of her subscribers recognize your name from somewhere  
-After they search, they ask Hana during a stream if you were really this person   
-Hana pauses for a bit and she calls you to be sure   
-You come into the room with a coffee in your hand and some drawing stuff   
-She asks you the question and you smirk  
-"Why don't we confirm this immediately?"  
-You sit on the ground and you start to draw Hana  
-She says nothing and she watches you with bored eyes   
-It takes you less than one hour to draw her entire portrait   
-Her eyes widened and she shows the portrait at the camera  
-She looks at you a bit after  
-"Why did you never tell me?! You could have drawn so many fanart about the two us!"


	71. WidowMaker is your secret admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anon on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: All I can think about is secret admirer widowmaker leaving little gifts for female reader. She takes great care in picking each gift and loves to watch reader open them. The last couple of gits lead up to the grand reveal of who the admirer is.

-Amélie is really reluctant about giving you gift  
-She likes you, but she's not sure about this feeling so she prefers to wait until this idea of offering you a gift popped into her mind  
-She chooses carefully the gift she's gonna offer you, she wants it pleases you  
-She leaves the gift in your room when you're not in it  
-You always took it with you and you open it in the cafeteria  
-Amélie is always here when you open it  
-The first time you had it and discover that someone gives you a gift, it was such a nice expression you wore and Amélie enjoys it so much  
-You try to know who give you this but for the moment, it never gave you too much information about who it was  
-Amélie finds it funny when you start to ask everyone if they knew something about it and when no one could give you a real answer  
-At one moment, she realized what she felt about you  
-It was time to reveal who it was  
-She kept this little game of delivering you gift to tell you who it was  
-Even when doing so, it was hard for you to find  
-It took you like, 2 weeks to finally understand it was Amélie  
-When you meet her, you immediately hug her even if people tell you it wasn't a good idea  
-Surprisingly, she did hug back  
-You thank her and you even kiss her on the cheek  
-You tell her that you'll probably do the same before leaving a flustered supposed heartless sniper


	72. How the Ladies react when they find out a cute s/o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by Anonyme on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: Dragon satya , witch mercy, and vampire widowmaker find a cute s/o please!

**Dragon Symmetra**

-Satya never likes humans, that's why she lives in a forest away from them  
-She is quite surprised when someone entered those woods alone  
-She smiles when she discovered a cute human with a panicked expression on them  
-She goes in front of them with a slight blush on her cheeks but she doesn't care about this for now   
-It surprises her to know that she doesn't hate this human, maybe it's because they're just too cute   
-She asks if everything is okay but they shook their head, they don't even realize that Satya is a dragon   
-They're too worried/scared to even care about that, not that it'll bother them anyway  
-They ask Satya if she can help and she gladly accepts  
-They're grateful to Satya and she brought them at the exit of the forest, Satya can't risk her life and leave the forest   
-They understand and they thank Satya  
-They promise they'll come from time to time and Satya is so excited about that   
-When they're about to leave, they finally notice that Satya is a dragon   
-They just grinned and they compliment Satya about how beautiful she is   
-She blushes and she thanks them before they disappear from her sight

**Witch Mercy**

-Humans often summoned the witch because they often call for her help   
-She helps them but it's only because she has to   
-She's amused when she saw the face of who summoned her  
-They're pretty cute and they don't notice she's here   
-They're not even aware that it's because of them that Angela is here  
-They have the jaw dropped when they finally noticed her presence   
-They're apologizing for a billion of time for summoning her even if they didn't need her help  
-The Witch can't help but giggles at their actions  
-She sighs when she has to leave but she smiles to have met someone like you  
-She kissed their forehead before she starts to disappear  
-S/o shout to her and they promise to meet her again   
-Angela grins at this and she says that they can summon her anytime if it's to see their cute face

**Vampire WidowMaker**

-Amélie likes to be alone, she thinks that she is mean to be alone forever  
-Well, she is a vampire, what else could she think?  
-She scares the people, she uses them to live and she even kills them sometimes  
-Like she did for her husband  
-She doesn't except someone knocking at her door in the middle of the night and she's quite annoyed by this  
-She goes and opens the door nonetheless  
-There, they are, standing against the wall with wounds on their arms and legs  
-She raises a brow at this and she takes the time to examine them  
-A slight smile appears on her face as she finds them really cute  
-She decides to take them to her huge house to heal them  
-The morning, when they wake up without feeling hurt, they try to search who take care of them but nothing, there was nothing, no one in the house  
-The little thing is that Amélie is watching them in the shadow, what would they think if they know that their saviour is a vampire  
-Maybe they'll think she did this only to kill them after, that's better if she stays hide  
-After a long search without finding someone, they start to pack their things and they're about to leave  
-But just before, they take a deep and big breath before shouting loudly   
"THANKS FOR SAVING MY LIFE LACROIX! I OWE YOU MY LIFE! I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO SHOW UP FOR NOW BUT MAYBE THE NEXT TIME WE CAN TALK AROUND A CUP OF TEA! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A VAMPIRE, ACTUALLY I FIND THIS SUPER COOL! WE SHOULD HANG OUT TOGETHER THE NEXT TIME, I'M SURE IT'LL BE GREAT! THANKS AGAIN AND HAVE A NICE DAY MY SAVIOUR!!"  
-They finish with a proud smile before leaving the house  
-Amélie is just speechless, after recovering her shock she smiles a bit with some tears in her eyes "I'm sure it'll be great to meet you again" she whispers to herself before going back to her activities

**Requests**


	73. WidowMaker tells her s/o that she's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anonyme on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: Can I get a Widowmaker is going to tell her SO she's pregnant with her SO's child? Headcanon or One-Shot!
> 
> I think this is a bit OOC, so sorry if it's bad ^^'

-Amélie tried to act cool toward this but she's really nervous  
-She doesn't like children, how will she even do with her own?!  
-What will her child say when they'll notice she has a different skin from everyone else  
-She had one million feeling messing with her mind right now  
-In clear, Amélie doesn't know how to tell s/o this  
-She has never been in a situation like this and she never thought she would one day  
-She takes a deep breath to calm down  
-S/o notice quickly that she isn't in her normal attitude and ask if everything is alright   
-She pauses for a minute before blankly announces them   
-"I'm pregnant s/o, and you are their parent"   
-She acts if nothing happened but she clearly noticed how s/o is shocked/amazed   
-S/o take Amélie in their arms and they hug her tightly  
"No way! We're gonna be parents? Ohhh Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
-Amélie rolled her eyes and she doesn't give them an answer  
-S/o put her down and they smirk  
"No need to hide your joy sweetheart, I know you're happy as well but there are surely a lot of questions you're asking yourself huh?"   
-Amélie sighs and she nods, there are so many things she's afraid of.   
"Like love, you'll learn in time. I'm sure you weren't sure how to handle this at first but now you do. Well, here it's almost the same. Okay?"   
-Amélie smiles at them  
"Thanks s/o, you're truly perfect."   
"Awww, who could know that WidowMaker could be such a sweetie."   
-S/o will love to tease her about that but she's happy s/o react this way


	74. How Ladies react when they find out you self-harm and how they do to help you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @thesadcat132 and @SNUB13 on Wattpad

**Trigger warning: slight mention of suicide, Self-injurious behaviour (self-harming) and mental illness**  
  


**Mei**

-Mei is a very discerning and curious woman, but she's also very worried about you  
-She noticed the small changes in your behaviour that no one else than her spot  
-But you always shrugged it with a smile and you told her that you're fine  
-Mei wants to believe you, but those smiles seemed so... fake?  
-She didn't wait any longer to check on you at the moment you didn't expect her at all  
-When she saw the blood on the ground, she was immediately heartbroken  
-She rushed to your side with the tears already running down her cheeks  
-She shouted for help, for anyone to come here and save you  
-She already sent Snowball to find help  
-She had lost so many people before, she can't afford to lose you nor anyone else, but you meant more for her  
-When Angela came out of the medical bay, she immediately asked a thousand of question  
-Angela reassured her and she promised her that you're alright  
-She let a big sigh before entering the room  
-She saw your peaceful face, she almost cry again because of the thought that she could have lost you if she didn't decide to check up on you  
-Mei will be there for you, she decided to take a little break from Overwatch to be with you  
-She wanna make sure that you'll be alright  
-Frankly, she's one of the best cuddlers  
-She asked you to write everything in a journal, a bit like she's doing. It helped you, not at the beginning but with Mei's help everything seem easier

**Tracer**

-Lena found out that you self-harmed a bit after the Overwatch recall, it was maybe in the 10 months of the relationship?  
-Let's say that you weren't the best at hiding blades and clean up  
-Lena frowned at this but she tried her best to keep a smile on her face  
-She knew you have depression, you have informed her and she helped you  
-But now that she saw the blades and the scars, she knew what she did wasn't enough  
-But she didn't give up! Lena Oxton doesn't know what is give up!  
-She started really slowly, to make you comfortable  
-Firstly she threw all the blades in the bin and she made sure you won't see one in the house  
-She passed more time with you, she tried to cheer you up, make jokes, go for a walk in the park near your house and she gave you some motivational quotes for you. It can't work all the time but it did most of the time  
-Lena would do anything for you to bring that happiness you once had  
-Lena took this very seriously but she tried to don't show it. She knew it was already hard enough for you and she didn't want to put more pressure  
-With Lena's presence, you were always in a good mood. She made everything seem brighter

**D.Va**

-Hana wasn't very aware of this kind of illness, she knew people could have them but it was almost like it was something totally brand new for her  
-If something would happen in the relationship, Hana wouldn't notice it  
-Not that she didn't care about it, she was just not really the most observant person in the world that's for sure  
-Hopefully, her community did notice things about you even if you tried to not pass in front the webcam when she was streaming  
-Why put a coat, inside the base when it was summer? Sure, you could be cold but Hana wasn't that dumb she knew something was off now  
-She put her usual sarcastic, happy and gamer attitude and she started to ask you some random questions  
-You answered them tiredly, you most of the time avoided her gaze which was pretty unusual  
-Hana was a pro gamer, I think I don't have to explain more so a lot of her senses improved including her view  
-She saw the way you hid your arms with your sleeves, the fear on your face everytime someone was shouting/yelling or there was suddenly a loud noise, she noticed it  
-She gently asked you if there was something wrong and you told her that no, there wasn't but you were a bad liar and you had enough to keep everything to yourself  
-You eventually talked with Hana about your depression and why you always wore long clothes  
-Hana was surprised and she blinked a few times before she gently took your hand and brought you to her room  
-You two talked for hours, mostly about you. It was random and silly questions but it made you felt better, way better  
-Hana searched on the Internet and asked her community how to help you, she thanked them a lot of time for telling her some advices  
-She helped you to get over your depression with video games (surprising huh?) but she also accompanied you to a shelter  
-To your surprise, it did help you but not as much as your girlfriend's presence and since she was here every time you needed, nothing could help you better than her


	75. Random Brigitte headcanon

-Brigitte is a friendly person, and as long as you don't hurt anyone that is close to her she'll be nice to you  
-Or else, you can be sure that she's gonna destroy you. Don't test her, she is as strong as Pharah is  
-She loves to give hug, but she wants to make sure it is the right moment to do it  
-Like it is written on some of her shirts, she likes to exercise and eat, she works-out quite often to be able to lift her armour during some battles  
-Brigitte is a fan of D.Va, and that's why she asks an autograph of D.Va at Reinhardt if one day he meets her (Reinhardt is also a huge fan of D.Va)  
-She is a mature adult, but that doesn't mean she won't do some jokes to her parents/friends just for fun   
-She went to a lot of places, but the place she likes the most is of course Sweden. She usually misses her hometown and her family  
-She doesn't really like to fight as Reinhardt does, but she'll definitely protect those who need it  
-She likes to create things with her hands, even if they are small things. Her room is probably filled with them


	76. Ladies go where they give free samples and end up flirting with the sample girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anonyme on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: Random but tracer and sombra seperatly, go by a place that's giving away free samples and they end up flirting with the sample girl.

**Tracer**

-Lena is a very cheerful person and she's super friendly  
-So when she met someone and she started to talk with them, it isn't really unusual that she'll keep contact with them  
-But with the sample girl, it was another story  
-She was as happy as Lena could be  
-She greeted her with a smile and Lena couldn't help but just like this person already  
-Lena asked her if she was here tomorrow and she nodded  
-Lena also demanded her if she was single, but more shyly  
-Lena smiled at this before walking away, had some important stuff to do. Including saving the world  
-But, Lena did not leave without complimenting the sample girl  
-She will probably blush at the compliment, it has been such a long time since someone was kind to her  
-She's pretty excited to see Lena again  
-As wanted, Lena came back at the place where the sample girl was. With a rose  
-Pretty classic yeah, but it still had its charm  
-Lena stayed all the day with the sample girl, flattering her whenever she can  
-Lena waited because she wanted to ask the sample girl to go on a date, also because she found her beautiful and she couldn't help but stay here to admire her  
-The sample girl immediately and gladly answered with a yes

**Sombra**

-Olivia didn't go outside often, and when she did it was only for some quick errand  
-Today was this day where she had to go outside  
-She tried to be as fast as she could because she hated to be outside too long  
-But something caught her attention, more someone  
-She walked to the sample girl and she started to flirt with her  
-The sample girl was surprised to see someone flirting with her, she immediately got flustered  
-Sombra kept teasing the sample girl, not caring much if she was bothering her during her time of work  
-But it was the opposite, the girl appreciated Olivia's presence and compliment  
-Maybe it wasn't honest (it is) but she didn't get this kind of customers often  
-Olivia stayed with the girl until she had to go, she gave her a wink before disappearing with her translocator  
-The girl blushed all the time but she loved this day  
-She will only notice at her home the new number she had on her phone with the message  
"I liked that day we have, want to see again?"   
-The girl answered with a big smile  
"I would love to"


	77. Mercy & WidowMaker help their male s/o to unwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anonyme on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: Some headcannons on how Mercy and Widomaker (Separately please?) help their male s/o unwind after he has a rough mission or comes home aching from weight lifting?

**Mercy**

-Angela notices the tired look s/o has  
-She knows it perfectly and she is aware of how to help him  
-It's not like she isn't used to all of this  
-She makes sure he isn't hurt, and if he is she is here to heal him, with the first aid kit they have in the house  
-She brings one or two blankets and she asked him to come to the couch  
-She waits for him to sit on it before putting the blankets on him  
-She prepares some hot chocolate for them and she gives one cup to him  
-If she has works to do, she'll let him rest and she'll finish her work in her office  
-If not, she'll join him on the couch and cuddle for the rest of the day until they'll be called

**WidowMaker**

-Amélie often appears after s/o returns, she sees him trying to heal himself   
-She also notices how much he is struggling, not use to heal himself   
-She sighs as she placed her sniper away and goes help him to get heal  
-S/o is immediately relieved to see Amélie  
-Amélie isn't the best to help her s/o but she does have some habits that she always does when her s/o is like this   
-She opens a bottle of wine and grabs two glasses   
-They always talk while drinking the wine, about their missions or life in general  
-What news they got, what is happening   
-They don't often have this time of tranquility, mostly because they belong to Talon  
-That's why Amélie and s/o love those moments


	78. The Ladies see you dance & how you dance with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @lightsprite2354 and @TheOverwatchHuman on Wattpad

**Sombra**

-It's always at the end of the day when Olivia came back from the base  
-She likes to watch you for a moment before taking her phone and filming you  
-You do notice her presence like purple isn't really an unnoticeable colour, but you don't really care as well. You love dancing after all  
-Once she has recorded what she wants, she always joins you in the dance  
-It's most of the time funny and energetic, she also likes to be near you  
-Don't ask me how, but it always ends up with a pillow fight

**Mercy**

-There isn't a lot of free time with Angela, you know this and she does as well  
-You never dance without her, she is your partner and you only want to dance when she was around  
-So Angela never saw you dancing just for fun without her, but she has an impression that you are a really great dancer  
-You can do whatever kind of dance, but Angela has a preference for the slow dance  
-She likes to know you're close to her, the feeling of being held by the one she loves  
-Your steps are slow but firm, gentle and confident at the same time  
-It's also a way for her to forget all the problems of life

**Tracer**

-Lena and you love to dance wherever you are, not bothering the look you gain by doing so  
-There is a sign to know when you have to start to dance, something you made long ago with Lena  
-She takes your hand and faces you before give you a wink  
-Every time she does that, it has only one signification. IT'S SHOWTIME!  
-Lena likes all the dances that are dynamic and crazy a bit, but her favourite one is the Charleston and it's mostly this one you like to do when in public

**D.Va**

-Hana often sees you dancing when you win a game against her or a competitive game  
-It's kind of funny for her, she notices how happy you are and it makes her happy as well  
-If she dances with you, there's mostly one reason for that  
-She wins something really important for her, like the Professional  _StarCraft_  competition  
-You come next to her and start the dance you do everytime she wins something, you don't care if people try to stop you. You reach her no matter what and commence to dance


	79. Brigitte cuddle fem!s/o with major body dysphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anonyme on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: {{Tw: body dysphoria don't read if it makes you uncomfortable}} Are you OK with writing Brigitte cuddling with a SO (fem pronouns if possible) who's going through major body dysphoria? as in can't look down or move because of it. If this feels like a burden of some sort please ignore I just really need some fluff. Thanks for reading

-Brigitte is here at the moment she notices her s/o is not moving while she was in the middle of the corridor  
-She doesn't care if she has work. Work can wait, not her s/o  
-She rushed to s/o's side and she gives her a quick kiss on the lips before taking her s/o on her back  
-S/o will try to hide herself behind Brigitte's body but Brigitte will assure her that she looks perfect in every single way  
-Brigitte is aware it's not enough so she took s/o in their shared room and she will gently place her on the couch  
-Brigitte comes back a bit later with tons of blankets since it's pretty cold inside the base and s/o's favourite music   
-S/o didn't move and that makes Brigitte worries about her a lot more  
-She puts the music on and she rushes toward s/o with the blankets  
-Brigitte hugged her s/o strongly after putting the blankets on them  
-Brigitte wants her s/o to know that she loves her  
-Brigitte is gonna list all the things she loves about her s/o's body  
-If her s/o has an area she isn't fond of in particular, Brigitte will give a kiss on the area and will compliment it more  
-Brigitte knows it's though but she'll be there for her like s/o was here for Brigitte


	80. Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the imagines I've done with some special chapters since they're in the form of an imagine

When you write a letter to your girlfriend before dying - Tracer, Mercy, WidowMaker, Sombra, D.Va, Mei

The first time you met the Ladies - D.Va, Mercy, Tracer

The first time you met the Ladies part 2 - Ana, Zarya, Sombra

When the Ladies see you tired - Ana, Zarya, WidowMaker

Special Chapter How you met them - All Support heroes, including gentlemen of Overwatch

Special Chapter How you met them - All Offense heroes, including gentlemen of Overwatch

Special Chapter How you met them - All Defense heroes, including gentlemen of Overwatch

Special Chapter How you met them - All Tank heroes, including gentlemen of Overwatch

You're shy but dedicate a song to your girlfriend - Ana, Pharah, WidowMaker, Sombra

A special one and I can't find an appropriate title ^^' - Kinda Sombra, D.Va, WidowMaker, Tracer, Mercy, Mei, Pharah

How you met the Ladies as a child - D.Va, Tracer, Symmetra

The reader helps Ladies distress - Mercy, Pharah, Zarya

Reader with horns and it sometimes gives them headaches - Mercy, Sombra

Ladies are with you and meet them of an alternate universe - Everyone beside Ashe

Special chapter When you're dying/After your death - Doomfist, D.Va, Zarya, Pharah

Dialogue prompts list

Dialogue prompts answer - Moira, WidowMaker, Tracer, Sombra, Ashe

 Ladies visiting their s/o after a failed suicide attempt - WidowMaker, Mercy, Sombra

Meeting them as a child then seeing them as an adult part 1 - Pharah, Mercy, Zarya

 

 

 


	81. When you write a letter to your girlfriend before dying

**Tracer**  
Humm... I do not really know how to start this letter but I think I'll tell you everything I want you to know Lena. I want to thank you deeply for loving me as I love you, I would like to say "thank you" for having been there in my moments of suffering and sadness, for sharing our moments of happiness. I never once regretted falling in love with you and your joyful, affective, dynamic and loving personality Lena. I do not want you to dwell on my death Lena, live your life thoroughly and be merry until the end.  
Goodbye Lena,  
Sincerely yours,  
(Y/n) (L/n)

 **Mercy**  
Angela, I do not want you to feel guilty about my death. Of course, you were not there but it does not mean it's your fault. You are a brilliant, respectable person, you are a magnificent doctor and no one can say the opposite. You were a great, loving and caring girlfriend. I enjoyed every second of our relationship without ever regretting having chosen you as my girlfriend. I wish you live a full life even after my death. Do not get stuck on this event, please. Take good care of yourself, this time it's me that be watching over you.  
Bis bald Angela,  
Sincerely yours  
(Y/n) (L/n)

 **Widowmaker**  
I do not know what feeling you will have when you read this letter Amélie, unpredictable as you are but it is also for this personality that I fell in love. You have always been an insolvent mystery to me but your presence is always appreciable. Amélie, do not let Talon influence your choices. They have been manipulating you for a long time and you have to break this rule. Join even Overwatch if you have to, you must absolutely find your freedom by remembering your memories. Live your life as you wish Amélie and not as others want it. I loved every moment of our relationship.  
À la prochaine Amélie,  
Sincerely yours  
(Y/n) (L/n)

 **Sombra**  
Hola Olivia, I know you wished you could be there to save me but that's okay that you weren't! We all die one day, I'm sure you can understand. Even if you have the information you may don't have the power to save me. If it's Talon who killed me, stay with them. I know you love to be with them and just because they killed me, that doesn't mean you have to leave the organization. And if it's Overwatch, well continue what you always did. It was funny and amazing to have you as my girlfriend. Stay the same, stay the Sombra I fell in love. Don't ever change because of my death. I hope I will see you soon but not that soon.   
Adiós Olivia,  
Sincerely yours  
(Y/n) (L/n)

 **D.Va**  
안녕하세요 Hana like we said in your country huh? I think I'm gonna be out for a while, I lost my last life so I have to wait some time to see you again. After all, aren't you the person who's always saying that life is a game? I'm sorry to have lost my life so easily, but I'll try to come back quickly! Until then, will you promise me to don't forget your favourite player 2? I'm sure you can get through this, I mean you're D.Va! You are special Hana, you're strong and you're beautiful. I guess you gotta do some solo campaign for awhile and I'm really sorry that. It made me really happy to have you as my girlfriend. I will do as fast as I could to get back on this world! Love you Hana.  
나중에 보세요 Hana,  
Sincerely yours  
(Y/n) (L/n) 

 **Mei**  
嗨 Mei, I know it might be hard for you to get through this moment. You already lost some people you loved very much... But I'm not leaving you, I'll always be by your side. Even if I'm not physically beside you, you gotta know I'm staying by your side. Death won't separate us, love will always win, right? You truly are someone Mei, you have all the capacities to forget this painful moment. You still have Snowball, you have our Overwatch's friends. You aren't alone anymore Mei, never forget this. I may be left your side on Earth, but I'm still watching over you and I will always. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart.   
再见 Mei,  
Sincerely yours  
(Y/n) (L/n)


	82. The first time you met the Ladies

**D.Va**

The first time you met D.Va, it was by pure chance. You had to go to the supermarket and then you bumped into a person with a hood. You raised your head and you noticed that it was the famous D.Va. "But you are D-" She cut you off by putting her hands in front of your mouth, she pulled them out once you knew you should not utter her nickname. She helped you get up and then she took you somewhere else with fewer people. "Wow, I never thought I could one day meet the famous D.Va. Plus in a supermarket." She hit your shoulder laughing. "I needed Doritos and Mountain Dew." You laugh together and then you gave a look to your watch. You were going to leave but D.Va held your hand. She was giving you a paper in your hand and she was leaving too. "I'll see you later, noob." You leaned your head to the side and looked at the paper.  _Call me whenever you want xxx-xxx-xxxx_  You blushed then you ran to your house, you were going to be late if not but you were thinking about this improbable meeting you had just made.

**Tracer**

The first time you saw Tracer, it was in King's Row during the last speech of Mondatta just before he died. You listened to Mondatta's speech and then you were jostled by a woman. You turned your head and then you saw Tracer sneaking out of the crowd. You shrugged and continued listening to Mondatta's speech. But at the end, you heard shots on the roofs. You were coming out of the crowd and you were looking for Tracer because of the shot. While you were looking for her, you could see on the top of a roof the blink of a blue colour and just before, you thought you heard the sound of a shot. You climbed up to the roof and walked toward the blue light. You discovered Trace on the ground with its chrono-accelerator which malfunctioned. You approached her quickly and carried her on your back. "Are you okay? Can you talk?" "W- who are you?" "(Y/n) (L/n) and I already know who you are. Don't' need to do your introduction. Do you have a friend who can help you?" Tracer gave you the instructions and you followed them. You came to the door of a house and you knocked at it, a redhead opened the door you laid Tracer on the couch and you left Emily's house. Just before leaving, Emily offered to come back another day so that Tracer could thank you.

**Mercy**

You had just integrated a new hospital and yet you were already overwhelmed by tons of papers concerning the operations of some patients and their physical and mental conditions. You were walking in the corridors of the hospital with a pile of papers in your arms, you were careful not to jostle anyone during your walk.  _'So Dr. Ziegler, where is her office?'_  You did not know Dr. Ziegler personally but she was known around the world, it was hard not to know a person like that especially as a doctor. You found her desk and you gently knocked at the door with your foot as your hands were already busy. "Come in!" You could hear through the door but it was hard for you to open it. "Hummm... Can you open the door for me please Dr. Ziegler?" You waited outside the door, then she opened it, you saw Dr. Ziegler in front of you, but she was in a deplorable state. Dark circles under her eyes, her hair in battles and she sighed when she saw the stack of paper you were holding. You went into her office and you put down the papers. You wrote something on a paper and put it on her desk. You took Dr. Ziegler by the wrist and you dragged her out of her office. "W- what are you doing? I still have works to do!" "I am maybe new here Dr. Ziegler but I know you can not handle this any longer. You need to rest well every day. And if someone needs help I'll be there but for now, you have to sleep." And that's how you met Angela Ziegler.


	83. The first time you met the Ladies part 2

**Ana**

You did not think you could meet her here, from all places, and yet she was right before your eyes. You had a bullet lodged in your stomach and one in your thigh. You were caught between a fire with terrorists and policemen, you waited for the fight to stop with bullets lodged in you. Ana dealt with the terrorists without the help of the police. You remained amazed by the technique and by the strength of Ana, you lost more and more blood so you tried not to move. After the fight, Ana came directly to you and she saw your wounds. She took her syringes and she cared for you. You opened your eyes and they remained wide open. "Y-you are ..." Ana raised her head and smiled at you, nodding her head. "You suppose to be dead." "And yet, I am here. You should come with me for a while. Your wounds won't heal quickly." You nodded and you were following Ana at her house. Just to tell, you have not been back at your home since all this time.

**Zarya**

You had just joined Overwatch, you had met most of the agents but there was always someone you wanted to meet but she intimidated you very much. Most people were telling you it was just an impression but you were shy and afraid to talk. But she had already noticed you and she had decided to meet you. You walked to your room after a mission but a pink-haired person stopped you in the middle. You gulped and you greeted her. "H- hello Zarya." "Good morning (Y/n), I heard you were a new recruit here. Everything is alright?" "Y- yes." Zarya looked at you as if she wanted to know something while you sweated. "Wanna say something?" "I- I wanted to know if I can train with y- you tomorrow..." You looked at the ground and you did not see Zarya smiling. "Of course (Y/n), it would be a pleasure! Join me at 7:00 am tomorrow in the training room." She gave you a slight slap in the back and she left, you do not know where. Right after she left, you blushed like a fool by not thinking your first meeting with Zarya like that.

**Sombra**

So for Sombra, it's a completely different story. You received messages every day on your phone and computer, even at work. The messages were all encoded and you did not have the patience to solve this problem. You ignore the messages and you continued to live your life like nothing happened until the day a woman was in your room. She had purple hair and a weird outfit on her. You raised an eyebrow but you pretended she was not there. "So, I guess you're the one who messages me?" "Yes." "Want a coffee?" She nodded, you put your stuff on the floor and you headed toward the kitchen. You brought the coffee back and you gave it to Sombra. Sombra remained impressed by your calm, she began to interest you more and more. She took a sip of her coffee and she watched you, you went to your computer and you turned it on. To your surprise, the screen was black with a violet skull created by lines of codes that lie on it. You sighed and you found yourself towards Sombra but it had disappeared. A paper on the floor, you discovered later it was Sombra phone.


	84. When the Ladies see you tired

**Ana**  
Ana was coming back from a mission assigned by Overwatch. She opened the door of your commune room and she saw you on your desk, overwhelmed with papers. You had a coffee pot half filled with coffee and dark circles under your eyes. She walked discreetly towards you and then she took your coffee pot. You grunted and raised your eyes. "Ana, I need this coffee. Give me back." Ana put the coffee pot in the kitchen and she was preparing something else. You stood up to take your coffee but you stumbled on papers. You fell with a thud on the floor but you stayed on the floor. "Please, kill me." Ana laughed and she brought you a steaming cup of tea. "You will not die before me (Y/n). Now come on, you have to rest." "I have to finish my papers before Ana!" She helped you get up but she was directing you to your room. "I will finish these papers for you." "Okay, you win. Thanks, Ana." You lie down on your bed and you fall asleep with Ana at your side.

 **Zarya**  
You had to train with recruits to see their level. Zarya just wanted to help you, so she was heading for the training room where you were supposed to be. But in the first place, she saw no one in the room. She raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. She was going to leave but she could hear someone's heavy breathing. She lowered her eyes and she saw you lying on the floor. Extremely tired. "Want some help (Y/n)?" You raised your eyes and you gave a small smile at your girlfriend. "I would love that Zarya." Zarya took you on her back and you went to your room. You put your head on her shoulder and you closed your eyes. Just before sleeping you murmured a little "thank you". "Спасибо Zarya." "Ваша приветственная возлюбленная." She answered you and she kissed you quickly on the forehead.

 **WidowMaker**  
You had just returned from an exhausting mission, but for your greatest misfortune, you still had to report back to Reaper. You sighed as you headed toward his office with his eyes half closed with fatigue. On the way, you bumped into someone and fell to the ground. You gritted your teeth and raised your head. "WidowMaker, what are you doing here?" She was helping you get up and you were leaving, with her company to Reaper's office. "I can ask you the same chéri." "I need to make a report to Reaper." WidowMaker looked at you and she gave you a little smile. "I can do it, go to your room. You need to sleep." You were protesting slightly get away from WidowMaker. "You were not here, how can you make a report at my place?" WidowMaker sighed in boredom and she was kicking you in the head. You fainted in fatigue and pain. "When I say you need to rest, you have to go to bed. Espèce d'imbécile." You heard WidowMaker mumbled just before faint.


	85. Special Chapter How you met them - All Support heroes

**Ana**

Joining Overwatch... It was a childhood dream who became real. It was after the recall, most of your models were gone, and it made you sad. But still, you wanted to join Overwatch and you did it. In a cold but calm night, you couldn't sleep so you decided to go for a walk. Though, you often did that even if you were sleepy. That's where you found two masked people who tried to get into the base. One had a black and blue mask and the other one had a red and blue visor. You quickly took out your gun and you pointed at them, they turned around and the silver hair person pointed his rifle at you. The black visor placed a hand on their shoulder and they took out their mask. You dropped your gun at what you saw and you stayed shocked for more than one minute. "Y-you Ana, but you were supposed to be dead for years now." Ana laughed and she shook her head. She whispered something to the silver hair, they sighed and they took out their visor. "Old soldiers are hard to kill." Now you were totally astonished, the two were supposed to be dead. And yet they were here, in front of you. This meeting was certainly surprising for you. 

**Lucio**

You were a big fan of Lúcio's music when you were younger like a lot of people did. You knew what he went through, with his country issues and his adventure about stealing Vishkar's weapon. But because of some conflicts inside your country, you didn't have the time to listen to his music. It was sad but you had to get through this. It's been years since the last time you listened to his music, but when you did again, a smile appeared on your face. It was still something you appreciated, his art helped you a lot to forget some bad memories. You decided to buy one of his discs, and it was also where you met him. Lúcio's eyes seemed to have stars in them and he looked at you with admiration. "Ohhh I can't believe it! You are (C/n)'s hero, right? (Y/n) (L/n)?" You nodded still a bit confused about this situation. You helped your country more than once but you never knew you were known as (C/n)'s hero. And you certainly couldn't believe that Lúcio had admiration for you. "Man, that's crazy! I never thought I could one day meet you. Oh yeah, I should introduce myself I'm-" You shook your head and you pointed at his disc you had in your hand. "No need to Lúcio Correira Dos Santos. I know more about you than you do about me. I'm actually a big fan of yours." Lúcio was astonished but he wore a big grin. You stayed at the store a little bit longer to talk with him, and he explained to you how much he loved your work as you did. It was definitely a good idea to buy one of his discs.

**Mercy**

It was just a normal day for you, you walked around the town like always. You smiled as you remembered a lot of memories when you passed by some buildings. But you were so concentrated on your thoughts that you bumped into someone. You succeeded to stay on your feet but not the person you collided. You looked at the person and it was a blonde woman with azure eyes. You knew her somewhere but you didn't remember where. You put this thought away and you offered her your hands. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really concentrated." The woman laughed and she gladly took your hand. You helped her to get on her feet and you smiled shyly. "I know it's strange but could you help me?" You only nodded and the woman gave you a warm smile. "Do you know where is the (R/n) hospital?" She asked you and you immediately recognized the name. It's the same hospital where your parents gave you life. You took her there and you were about to leave but the woman thanked you before that. "Thanks again for helping me..." "(Y/n) (L/n)." You completed her sentence and she smiled. But you still ignored who she was and where you already saw her. "It's nice to meet you (Y/n). I think you already know me but I am Angela Ziegler." And that's when you knew where you saw her. She was well-known after all. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well doctor." You said goodbye to her and you left the hospital. A smile appeared on your face.

**Moira**

You were here from the beginning. You created Talon with some of your old friends and others competent people. You were like born in Talon, you lived in it and you'll probably die with it. You knew every single person who worked for Talon, Gabriel Reyes former commander in Overwatch become Reaper. Amélie Guillard wife of Gérard Lacroix, now known as WidowMaker. Olivia Colomar little orphan became a great hacker, Sombra as she called herself. Don't have to forget Akande Ogundimu feared by the name of Doomfist. And today, a new recruit came. Like always you wanted to know more about this recruit but Reaper told you to stay away from her. She was a dangerous woman and she could probably take you down. You only laughed at this and you just wanted to know more about this mysterious woman who knew Gabriel Reyes. You walked in the corridors and you saw in the corner of your eyes, a woman with red hair. She disappeared when you noticed her but you immediately felt a presence behind you. You took out your gun in a blink of eyes and you pointed the gun at the woman who was now behind you. She giggled and your glance sharpened. "I guess you're this Moira that Gabriel fears." She put her hands in the air and she laughed again. "I am, and I think you're this (Y/n) (L/n) who created Talon." You put your gun in its holster and you walked away from Moira. "Welcome to the family Moira O'Deorain."

**Symmetra**

You were one of Lucio's best friend since you were 4 years old, you knew him. So that means you helped him a lot with different things and that include stealing Vishkar corporation things. It took you time to get a plan to steal Vishkar things. When the operation happened you were captured unlike Lúcio and put in a jail. Lucio couldn't forgive himself for letting you in the jail and he wanted to help you. But you told him that it wasn't necessary, you did this by letter. He could help the population now, and it's all you wanted. So you told him that he shouldn't be worried about you. You stayed in jail for a long time until Satya showed. Vishkar wanted to know where Lúcio was so they interrogated you, but you gave them zero answers. So they send Satya, thinking she could change your mind. The first few times she came, it was a normal interrogatory but with the time, you been friend with her. Still today, you're asking yourself how you did it. Satya found something in you that makes her comfortable and you as well. You explained her the bad things Vishkar did but she didn't believe you. It took time for her to believe you, but in the end, she believed you. And she helped you to get out of jail.

**Zenyatta**

It was by accident that you met Zenyatta, and it was one of the best meetings you ever had. You were a big adventurer and you liked to travel a lot around the world. But since you didn't have a goal in your life, you helped the people who needed to be supported and you met Zenyatta this way. It was a beautiful night, in December maybe? Snow fell a lot around Nepal but you weren't cold at all. You saw from afar an Omnic who was helping others people. You smiled at his kindness but you frowned immediately when you perceived many criminals approached him. His orbs started to glow and he shot them at some criminals. You grinned and you ran toward him to help him. In the end, you were all bruised and on the ground but you succeeded to help the Omnic. He floated towards you and he put an orb on you. Some of your bruises healed and you looked at him shocked. "You really are something, ummm..." You just realized that you didn't know his name. He chuckled at this and he helped you to get up. "Zenyatta, and what is your name? You seem very different from the others humans I saw." You raised an eyebrow at what he said before giggling. "I'm (Y/n), but I don't think I'm different from the others Zenny! I gotta go, hope I'll see you soon!" You grinned and you waved at him before ran in the streets of Nepal. Zenyatta looked at you, and even if technically he couldn't smile you could still guess that he was. "Zenny... I like this." He muttered.


	86. Special Chapter How you met them - All Offense heroes

**Doomfist**

You thought it was going to be a normal mission like always, but it wasn't. You had one order searched the files about Talon in a Talon's base and went back to the ship. Overwatch told you there wasn't Reaper at the base, nor WidowMaker or Sombra. But guess who there was? Yup, you're right. One of the most dangerous criminals in the world. Doomfist.   
You already hacked the files and you were about to leave the base but you heard someone chuckled behind you. You quickly turned around and you gulped when you saw Doomfist. "Think you could go here and left this building without someone notices it?" You stepped back when he charged his gauntlet but it was too late. He hit your abdomen and you went through a window. You felt the sharp pain in your back and in your abdomen but you ignored it as you quickly got back on your feet. The files still with you. You ran to the ship with Doomfist behind you. You told the pilot to start to fly away, you succeeded to reach the ship and Doomfist looked at you with an amused face. "I'll kill you later, (Y/n) (L/N)."

**Genji**

You always like adventure, it was something who fascinate you. You travelled the world a lot and you never stayed in the same place too long. You couldn't visit the word otherwise. That's how you met Genji. When you first saw him, you knew something was wrong. He had a murderous glance and he looked like he could kill you in a second. But you didn't care about that, you approached him like a normal human. The fact he was a half-human and half-Omnic fascinated you more. The few times you tried to talk to him, he responded you harshly with a cold tone. But you stuck with him, you never left him. You can find this a little bit clingy but deep in his mind, Genji appreciated a lot the gest even if he won't admit it. When you and Genji found Zenyatta, you thought it could be a great idea to let Zenyatta help him instead of you. So that's what you did, you left them but you swore that one day, you will come back and you hoped that he'll change because you knew he was someone great and kind. He just needed some time. And now, he was in good hands so you can back to your adventures.

**McCree**

With McCree, it's another story. You met him when you worked for BlackWatch. You were just coming back from a mission and you had to give the report to Gabriel. You searched him and when you found him, he slammed a door and he seemed very angry. It didn't stop you from going to him. "This cowboy, I swear I'm gonna kill him!" You heard him growl, you quickly gave him the report before he went away. You entered the room and you saw a cowboy with several bruises on his face and his hands tied in the back of the chair. You sat in front of him on a chair and you looked at him. "Why did they sent me ya now?" You chuckled and you shook your head. "No one sent me, I just came here on my own. And you, what are you doing here?" He tried to get rid of the cords but he didn't succeed. You heard him sigh and you gave him a slight smile. You looked at his files that were laying on the table. "So you are called Jesse McCree, you worked for the Deadlock Gang and you're supposed to stay in a jail for your whole life." You kept looking at the files and you saw him looking at the ground. "We are actually giving you a chance to restart your life. What do you want to stay in prison or live your life as you want and just sometimes we give you mission?" He looked at you with embarrassment and he mumbled something you didn't hear the first time. "Can you repeat please?" He looked at you but his hat hid his face. "OKAY! I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER!!" He yelled angrily but a little bit happy too. You laughed and you left the room, trying to search Gabriel and tell him that you have a new recruit.

**Pharah**

You always loved Egypt, it was one of your favourite countries. Its story was amazing and the people who lived there were really kind. But even if you knew a lot about it, you never knew Fareeha's story. Even if she was a hero there, you never heard of her. But you'll meet her anyways. Today was certainly the best day of your life, you were finally in Egypt! You were jumping all over the place and smiling like a dumb. But you didn't notice Fareeha coming in your way and you bumped into her. Fareeha stayed on her feet unlike you, you fell on your butt and you raised your head to see a tall and tanned woman with black hairs. She offered her hand you gladly took it. "I'm sorry, didn't see you." You were still smiling and you scratched the back of your neck in embarrassment. She shook her head and she looked at you with amusement. "It's okay, the most important is that you aren't hurt." You nodded and you got up on your feet. You looked at your watch and you seemed a hurry. "Oh no... I have to go, maybe I'll see your around..." "Fareeha Amari." You registered the name and you ran off, but just before that you shouted your name. "Glad to meet you! I'm (Y/n) (L/n)!" And you left her, you never saw it but just after you started to run she was also smiling.

**Reaper**

Gabriel always thought he would be feared by everyone when he became Reaper. Why shouldn't the people do it after all? He's a murderer, a terrorist who's working for Talon and a criminal. But you weren't like the others, you knew his crimes but that doesn't stop you to meet him. He didn't have any missions today so he was just walking in the streets, his mask and his outfit still on him. A lot of people avoided him and some gangs attacked him. He spared them but he destroyed them. He had blood on him and he scared way more people now. But not you, you were walking with errands on your arm. You stopped when you saw Reaper in front of him. You raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Hello, Reaper." He looked at you with confusion, weren't you afraid of him? "Aren't you scared of me?" You giggled and you shook your head. "Why should I?" He seemed kinda upset at this and he pointed at all the blood he had on him. "I killed people and I'm still killing people! I'm a terrorist, I am working for  **TALON**!" You shrugged and you looked at the church to see what time it was. "It means nothing for me, Overwatch's agents killed a lot of people too. But it doesn't mean we are scared of them. It's the same for you. Maybe we will meet in the future, goodbye." You left him confused but a bit glad to have met someone like you.

**Soldier 76**

Jack... What 'bout Jack Morrison? He was dumb, and maybe sometimes selfish? But he was still someone you would like to meet, you were only a simple agent in Overwatch but you knew the commander very well. And then, the accident came. You became a simple citizen with a normal life. Wait- did I really say that? You worked for Overwatch as a commander! It's true that you didn't meet one time Jack, but lived as a normal citizen? Pfff, you were known by everyone you couldn't live a normal life. You decided to work for no one but just you. You served justice as you wanted, you were known under another name now. Jack never recognized you and he wanted to put an end to your life because the way you served justice didn't please him. You were a Dorado for a week, you walked to your presumed house but a man stopped you in the middle of the path. He had silver hair and a blue visor with a red, blue and white jacket, he also had a rifle in his hands. He started to shoot at you but you managed to avoid all the bullets. You ran closer to him and somehow, you succeeded to take off his visor. You let out his visor when you knew who he was. "Too stubborn to die, Jack, huh?" He looked at you with anger in his eyes. You threw him his visor and you lift up your hands. "I never thought my first meeting with you like this." He put his visor back and he growled. "Who are you?" You pretended to be heart by his words and you put a hand on your heart. "C'mon, you are hurting me. I was a commander like you in the golden age of Overwatch. (Y/n) (L/n)." He said nothing for a moment but he offered you a hand after a moment. "I'm sorry for wishing your death agent, I'm glad to finally meet you." You grinned and you gladly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too commander." 

**Sombra**

_Unexpected,_ that's how you felt about meeting her. Olivia always loved to play with people, she couldn't take a situation seriously. It was her personality after all. You started to interact with her on the net. You became quick friends with her and you wanted to meet her. But your job as a spy didn't help for that. These days, you had to capture a woman known as Sombra. It was hard to keep talking with Olivia but she understood your situation and she let you the time you needed. You were on the roof, your communication in your hand but it suddenly stopped to work and a purple screen appeared on it. You sighed and you got up from your position. "I know you're here Sombra." She giggled and she was in front of you now. "Don't need to be so grumpy amigo. It reminds me of Gabriel." You threw your communication away and you glanced at her. "You knew from the start that I was looking for you, why are you here?" She raised an eyebrow before smile. "I'm sure you know who's Olivia, right?" Your eyes widened and you took out your gun. You pointed it at her. "Cálmese, you'll be surprised but I am her. I'm Olivia." You dropped your gun in surprise and you watched her. She wasn't joking, she had a serious expression. But could you believe her? "I'll let you alone for a moment mi amigo, adiós." She disappeared just after that, using her translocator. Leaving you speechless.

**Tracer**

Lena always travelled a lot, and she didn't try to be discreet. You already met her several time, but when was your first met? Like this... You finally reached your objective, being the fastest runner in the world. It took you a lot of time, but you were finally what you wanted to be. And yet, it didn't feel like you were the fastest. You travelled the entire world to challenge all the runners you met, and you finally met someone as fast as you. She called herself Lena Oxton and she worked for Overwatch. "So you're the fastest runner in the world?" She asked you while she trained her body for the run you were about to start. "This is what they say, but it doesn't feel like this for me. I know there's someone better than me but where? That's why I challenged you." She laughed and she pointed at her machine attached on her chest and back. "I can blink luv, this isn't fair." You grinned and you put yourself in position. "Where's the fun in playing fair? I'm here for the fun but also to see if there's someone better than me, I don't care if you can blink. If you win, I'll surpass you and show the world that even if someone uses tricks you can win against them." Lena giggled and she was ready to run. "Ready? Steady, go!" You didn't succeed to beat her, but it made you more enthusiast. You had a new goal now! And you were ready to beat it again, it'll certainly take more time but it doesn't matter.


	87. Special Chapter How you met them - All Defense heroes

**Bastion**

You grew in a life where we told you to hate the Omnics, even your parents told you that every single day. But you didn't listen to them. You didn't see why you should, they were like humans just with mechanical members. So you decided to become a mechanic to help these Omnics. How did you meet Bastion then? You met him in the middle of the forest next to your native country who suffered damage from the Omnic Crisis. At first, you tried to stay far from him. After all, you didn't know if he was still hostile or not. But he seemed so friendly that you couldn't help yourself but went toward him. He turned around when he heard footsteps and he saw you, he tilted his head and he beeped. You waved at him and you walked closer. He watched you and when you were close enough, you noticed the yellow bird he had on his shoulder. You sat on the ground and you looked at him. He was covered with grass, dirt and lianas. He didn't seem to have scratches so you thought it wasn't necessary to repair him but you wanted to be sure. "Are you hurt?" He shook his head and he sat down as well. "That's good to hear!" You continued to "talk" to him all day, you found a connexion with him and even if you didn't really understand him, it made you happy to discuss with him.

**Hanzo**

You worked for anyone that needed your services. It didn't bother you if they were wanted all over the world, you just had to be paid at the end of your job. That's why you were in the Shimada castle, they called for your service to put a hand on Hanzo because the assassin they called last time didn't succeed and Hanzo kept coming here. They gave you information about him but you didn't care about this. You were waiting inside the main room with a sword. Like they told you, he came here like he always did. As he saw you, he took his bow and he aimed at you. You giggled at his weapon and you shrugged before rushing to him. (I skip you the details of the fight <.<) You stood firmly in front of Hanzo with a smirk on your face. Hanzo growled as he started to lose the fight. You walked to him and you smiled at him. "This is what you have become huh? I wished this fight be more interesting." You got back and you started to walk away before being stopped by an arrow. You glanced at Hanzo and you saw determination filling his whole body. "I won't let you go without finishing this fight!" You laughed and you walked outside the main room. "Sorry but I have other things to do, and I'm sure we'll meet again in the future." Hanzo lowered his bow and he watched you leave before smirking. "I'll win against you the next time."

**Junkrat**

You worked in the military for many years before the Omnic Crisis happened. When the Omnics started to attack your country you didn't have mercy on them and you destroyed them when you saw them. You never thought they could have an existence similar to the humans. Once the crisis finished, you met a lot of people who disapproved how you thought about the Omnics. You changed a lot since this day. You were in a pub, drinking to forget some memories. But some people decided to trouble your peace. "Lieutenant (L/n), right? A lot of people disapprove your acts, y'know." You placed your glass down and you looked at the man with boredness. "I know what I did, thanks for the reminder." You told him clearly sarcastically. He pointed a gun at your head and he put an arm on your shoulder. "I can give you a chance to avoid this bullet in your skull. Start to kill Omnics again or die." You closed your eyes and you were about to punch him but someone else did this for you. You raised an eyebrow and you looked at this person. His hair was on fire, he had a tire on his back, a mechanic arm and bombs on his shoulders. You immediately knew who he was. "Oi mate! Whaddya doing 'ere alone?" You got up from your seat and you paid the barman. "Nothing. Why did you save me?" He shrugged and he walked next to you. "I heard 'bout ya, whaddya stopped to kill Omnics?" You went outside the pub and you looked at the sky. "They didn't deserve to be killed, I realized they're like us. You should maybe think like this too Jamie." He stopped to walk and he looked at you surprised. How did  **you** know about him?

**Mei**

You were a scientist who worked for Overwatch before and after its shutdown. You knew Mei because she was your friend but you never met her in real life, you only talked to her by the internet. You stayed in the watchpoint of Asia until the Petras Acts came. You waited some months before infiltrated it, to your surprise there was no one to watch over it. You continued your works calmly but one day, you heard someone in the watchpoint. It was the night and you were about to go to sleep but you heard a noise in the watchpoint. You raised an eyebrow and you took your gun. You walked silently and carefully to the noise. Hearing the footsteps coming closer, you knew the person was alone. You hid in the corner and you waited a moment. When you saw the foot of the person you pointed your gun at them. But you were clearly shocked to see your scientist friend Mei here. You dropped the gun and you hugged her tightly. Mei yelped, she quickly looked down at you and she started to cry. "(Y/- (Y/n)! Y- you're alive!" You laughed and you smiled at her, still hugging her. "Of course I am! But I thought you weren't! It's been 10 years since the last time you gave me news about you." You released her and she wiped her tears, a smile appeared on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you think I was Mei-be dead." You grinned and you slightly punched her shoulder. "Pfff, I see you didn't change a bit. Now, tell me why didn't you answer my messages all these years?"   
  


**Torbjörn**

You have always been a great friend of Torbjörn's daughter. Brigitte wanted for you to meet him and you wished you could too but you were too busy for this. Your job always needed you and you couldn't refuse to help them. Today wasn't really different, you worked all day and the sky turned dark a long time ago. Brigitte called you many times and you could finally call her back. "Hello?" You closed the door of your house and you walked in the snowy streets of Sweden. "Hey Brigitte, it's me (Y/n). Can I know why did you call me 3 times in less than 1 hour?" You heard her laughing nervously. She explained to you briefly that she wanted to show you something today. Since it was the end of the day, you accepted. Now you were in front of a door, a lot of snow on you. You gently knocked on the door and you heard heavy steps. The door opened and you saw a familiar face. "Oh, you must be (Y/n)! It's nice to meet you, I'm Reinhardt Wilhelm! Come in." You brushed off some snow that was on your shoulder and you walked in the house. You didn't question yourself why he was there. You noticed Brigitte talking to a small man who was wearing a Santa Claus costume.  _'Oh right...It's Christmas. I totally forgot about this.'_  Brigitte saw you and she left the man before coming to you. "Hey (Y/n), you know I wanted to introduce my father to you many times. Well there it is, he's a little bit grumpy but he's someone kind." You nodded and Brigitte left your side. You went to her father and you saluted him. Torbjörn looked at you with a suspicious look. "So you're my daughter's, boyfriend/girlfriend." You slightly blushed and you shook your head. "No, I'm not. I'm her friend." He raised an eyebrow before give you a slight punch on your side. "Then everything's okay! I think you already know but I'm Torbjörn Lindholm." "I'm (Y/n) (L/n), nice to meet you." 

**WidowMaker**

You were Amélie's childhood friend, you were here from the beginning until the kidnapping took place. You never had any other pieces of information after that, Overwatch didn't give you information about her and they started to ignore you. Two weeks after you got this information, you learned that Gérard had been murdered. You felt like Overwatch was something to do with this but like for Amélie, they didn't say anything. Since this day, you kinda hated Overwatch and you tried to know what truly happened to  Amélie and Gérard. You were in one of Talon's base, precisely on the rooftop with WidowMaker's files. The first time you saw her, she reminded you of Amélie. You tried to know who she was, that's why you were in a Talon base. You started to read the files until you heard high heels against the ground sounds behind you. But you had already read the most important part of the files. You got up and turned around to face WidowMaker, or should I say Amélie. "After all these years of search, I finally know what happened to you mon amie." WidowMaker raised an eyebrow and lowered her sniper. "Who exactly are you?" You wore a sad smile on you. "(Y/n) (L/n)... but after what Talon did to you, I'm sure you don't remember me Amélie." WidowMaker gripped tighter her sniper as she heard your name. One memory came back, and all of them followed. She remembered who she was and who you were. She let a sigh and she started to walk in the building. "I let you escape this time, but if I see you again it won't be like this. I hope it'll be in better condition, my friend." 


	88. Special Chapter How you met them - All Tank heroes

**D.Va**

You worked in Overwatch after its recall for a moment now, you saw every day new recruits coming and some old agents came back here. You were really good at this, and Winston told you that you could be a commander but you politely declined his proposition. You liked your place and you didn't want to command any person but just train recruits. You had to receive another one today. Winston told you that you surely knew her and she was pretty young so you had to be less strict with her, not that you were someone really severe. You walked down the corridors and you saluted your comrades who passed by you. You arrived in time because the ship with the recruit was landing. You read her files and raised an eyebrow when you noticed the name "Hana Song, known as D.Va" What is she doing here? You shook your head and you walked to the ship when its door opened. Hana looked around her and stopped when she saw you. "Greetings, you must be Hana Song, right?" She only nodded and you thought you see a small blush on her cheeks. 'Strange, I didn't think she was someone shy.' "I'm lieutenant (L/n), it's a pleasure to meet you." You held out your hand and Hana shook it shyly. You couldn't help but just smile at her, she was so different than what you thought. "Don't worry, everyone here is nice. You'll get used to it in no time because Overwatch is your family now if you need something don't be shy to ask." She gave you a bright smile that you returned with, please. You passed the rest of your day to show her the entire base and some of the most important rules to follow.

**Orisa**

You were rarely reckless on a mission, and this time wasn't really your fault. You were on Numbani to see what had happened to the gauntlet. Security didn't tell anything about this and you wanted to know the truth. You got up from your seat and looked around you, you were seated on a bench near the museum. You walked for a while to join your teammates but a loud explosion interrupted you in your thoughts. You watched your surroundings to see who did that. You quickly noticed who it was, Doomfist. You took out your gun and you called your teammates to let them know that you needed help. OR-14 started to come but Doomfist destroyed them so easily. You helped the OR-14 and you shot precisely at Doomfist, you shot to the most vulnerable part of his body. But he quickly noticed you and he charged his rocket punch. He touched you and you hit the wall. Your vision started to be blurry and your mind fuzzy. Doomfist prepared his rocket punch another time but you saw a different model of OR-14 in front of you. You thought you were dreaming but it was in front of you and protected you from Doomfist. Orisa put a shield in front of you and she started to shoot at Doomfist. When Doomfist was coming to hit Orisa, she fortified herself and she stopped Doomfist's blow as his surprise. She shot a few well-placed bullets before Doomfist left you two. You raised your head and you gave a small smile to Orisa. She looked at you and she placed you on her back. "You're injured human, I'll do my best to bring you to Efi's home."

**Reinhardt**

Reinhardt Wilhelm... He was an old friend of yours during the Omnic Crisis, you met him during your career as a crusader just like him. You walked in the Eichenwalde's castle, your steps rang in the hall and your armour was shining. You heard something behind and you slowly turned around, your grip tight on your hammer. You saw a lot of bastions in sentry mode. You put your shield in front of you and you threw them a fire strike before charged at them. You got some bullets but most of them were stopped by your armour. You smashed the rest of your enemies. And you put your hammer on the ground while you took out your helmet. You let a heavy sigh and you looked at the ground, where several pieces of metal lied on it. "Another battle won..." You whispered but you suddenly put your helmet on your head when others steps could be heard. You were about to swing your hammer at whoever that thing could be, but when you saw two crusaders, you immediately stopped your hammer. "Who are you?" Reinhardt laughed at you and he watched you while Balderich was looking at the dead bastions lying on the ground. "Am I not famous? Well, guess I have to introduce myself I'm Reinhardt Wilhelm!" Balderich raised his head, he looked at you and he gave you a friendly look. "And I'm his master,  Balderich von Adler." You nodded and you kept watching them before smiling under your helmet. "It's nice to meet you. I'm (Y/n) (L/n), crusader, as well."

**Roadhog**

Murder, assassination, bank robbery, bodyguard... You were used to doing all these kind of "job". It gave you a lot of money, and it's all you wanted. You were wanted all over the world, but with your skills, it didn't bother you at all to always be pursued. One day, you met similar people who did the same thing as you. You detonated a bomb inside of a building, be sure that your target won't get out alive. You yawned and you walked to your vehicle but you noticed a bomb under you. You destroyed it and you took it in your hand but a hook almost grabbed you. You turned around to see two tall men, one with his hair in fire and the other one had a mask. You knew them as they know you. "Why are you here Junkers?" You asked annoyed to have them here. "Ya kill our target mate!! How do we'll get our money!?" You rubbed your eyes and you felt already tired to talk with him. "You don't need to prove that you've been the one who killed him. Just say that you killed him and show him the building in fire if needed." "Oi, that's a grea' idea!" You shrugged and you entered your vehicle but Roadhog stopped you. "What?" He huffed and he pointed at him and Junkrat. "Why don't you come with us?" You raised an eyebrow and you glanced at him, before grinning. "I think I like the idea." Junkrat giggled and Roadhog smiled a bit. "Let's go then! We'll blow 'em up!"

**Winston**

You were only a guardian in the museum, you saw every day the same things but it pleased you. It was kinda nice, there were more than one things amazing in there. Like always, you watched people passed and went away. You raised your head since something hid the sunlight. You saw a monkey who was falling, you hurriedly got away from his fall but rapidly after this, you marched toward him and see if he was alright. "Hey, are you alright?" He groaned and he suddenly opened his eyes, you started to recognize him. It was Winston! From Overwatch! You caught a chuckle behind you and you turned around to see a man with gunshots in his hand, pointing at you and Winston. Reaper was about to shot but Winston got up and he placed his barrier on the ground. He grabbed his tesla cannon and hold down the trigger. "I'm fine but you won't be if you stay here. Get away and go in a safe place." You nodded and you rushed to your office. You saw the fight with the cameras but you won't just stay like this. You got your gun and you left your office. You came back and you pointed the gun at Reaper. He didn't see you because he was too much focus on Winston's primal rage. You shot at him on the back and he groaned, he looked at you before being hit by Winston's punch. Winston roared and rushed to Reaper. He mumbled something before went away from the museum. Winston calmed down immediately and he turned around to look at you. You waved at him and he jumped away from you to pursue Reaper. "Strange day..." You said before returning back to your activity as nothing had happened.

**Zarya**

Say Omnics in front of Zarya, everyone knew it wasn't a good idea. But that didn't stop you to talk about this in front of her. Like everyone knew about the hate of Zarya against Omnics, they also knew your love about them. You always protected them from everything when you could, and when someone says bad things about them it made you upset. When you met Zarya, it wasn't different. You helped an Omnic to get on his feet, he was injured and you walked with him to his house. You left him when you knew he was alright and safe. Someone sighed behind you, you jumped in surprise and you turned around. "You saved an Omnic, why did you do this?" Zarya asked you with a slight anger tone, you knew her and it wasn't a surprise to hear this question from her. "Because he needed to be helped, why shouldn't I?" Zarya walked closer to you and she looked at you with this same anger. "Why? They killed millions of people during the Omnic Crisis, why shouldn't we do the same with them?" You shook your head and you slightly tapped where her heart was. "You have to know that not all the Omnics are like that, they have a heart like we do. They aren't a lot different from us. They deserved to be respected and not bullied." You told her and she stepped back. She looked away and she seeled in deep thoughts. "You should think about this Aleksandra, I know you can be different in no time." You left Zarya with her thoughts, a small smile on her and your face. 


	89. You're shy but dedicate a song to your girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @ChristinaRelic on Wattpad

**Ana**

Being shy on the battlefield wasn't the best thing for a soldier. But that didn't stop you at all to be an agent. That's why Ana fell in love with you, even if you were shy you were determined to protect those who had to be protected and you were even ready to sacrifice yourself to save them. You loved Ana for many reasons as well, it would be too long to list them. You started to write the song a bit of time after her "death". It affected you much and you couldn't be able to be on the battlefield anymore but you wanted to give to Ana one last gift even if she couldn't hear it maybe it could make her happy where she was. Once you finished to write it, you walked to her grave that was in Egypt and you shyly placed some flowers on it. You didn't even know why you were shy now, there wasn't anyone around you. You slowly sat down and you started to sing your song to her.

"I wear your winter coat. The one you love to wear. So I can feel in close to was beyond compare. The moment we can have. You catch me in your eyes. That beauty on my pillow. They haunt me in the night." Someone with a mask approached you in silence but you didn't notice them, as you didn't notice the tears that were filling your eyes. "And I will find my strength to untame my mouth. When I used to be afraid of the words. But with you, I've learned just to let it out. Now my heart is ready to burst." The person removed their mask and they watched you with a small smile and a nostalgic face. You let your tears dropped but they didn't bother you to sing the song. "Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love. And I wanna be your everything and more. And I know every day you say it. But I just want you to be sure. That I'm yours." (I won't write all the lyrics of the song but you have to know that you sang all the song) A familiar face placed a hand on your shoulder and you quickly wiped your tears and turned around. Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped but you didn't care about this for the moment. You jumped on Ana and you hugged her tightly, crying on her shoulder. She patted your back and rubbed it, kissing your forehead. "I couldn't describe how amazing it was  روحي." You didn't answer as you were so happy that Ana was back and you had the courage to sing this song for her.

**Pharah**  
  


Thr first few months of relationship with Fareeha were so unsure for you. You were not even sure if your relationship with Fareeha was real, but your suspicion quickly disappeared every time you saw your lover coming back from her work. You decided to thank Fareeha for everything she did for you and show her how thankful you were. It didn't take you a lot of time to find inspiration to write a song about you two. The only thing that took time it was to find the right time to sing it for her. After you were more comfortable in the relationship, the new about her mother's death stop you to sing for her. You stayed near her to help her to get through this after she was better on this subject the fall of Overwatch affected her as well. And you forgot about the song you wrote for her. It disappeared from your memories until Fareeha discovered them in one of her boxes that she wanted to throw away. She searched for you and she called you. "يا حياتي, what's this?" You peeked out from the corner and you gasped when you suddenly remembered the song for her. "I-it w-was the song I-I wrote for y-you." You muttered, blushing. Fareeha smiled sweetly and she came closer to you, giving you the lyrics of your song. "Would you like to sing it for me?" You scratched the back of your neck in embarrassment but you nodded anyway.

"Found myself dreaming. In silver and gold. Like a scene from a movie. That every broken heart knows. We were walking on moonlight. And you'll pull me close. Slip second and you'd disappeared. And then I was all alone." Knowing that she could die every time she went on mission scared you, but seeing her coming back to home make your heart relieved. Fareeha pulled you into a tight hug but you were still able to sing easily. "Woke up in tears. With you by my side. Breath of relief. And I realised. No, we're not promised tomorrow. So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye."  _(Like for Ana, I won't write the entire song but you sang the entire song)_ You lied your head down on Fareeha's chest and you closed your eyes, still a little blush on your cheeks. Fareeha smiled at your small form compared to her and she kissed your forehead, earning a little giggle from you. "It was perfect يا روحي." You heard Fareeha said before falling asleep in her firm and protective hug.

**WidowMaker**

You were a very good pianist, maybe not famous but you didn't search for recognition. Maybe because you were shy, but that's another story. But Amélie saw your talent and she didn't care about what the other people could say, she found you perfect. It took you time to know how to show your love to Amélie. Like, even for Amélie it was hard but you got a way to do it. Through music, the art you loved the most. You took 2 months to create this song and it was hard for you to train without Amélie noticed it, during the day you had a job and the night, Amélie was often here. That's why it took you time, besides that French wasn't an easy language. You learned it when you were younger but you almost forgot everything. But there you were, in the living room, singing the melody of your song and your piano as accompaniment. Amélie came back and you didn't hear her coming, you focused too much on the song.

"L'amour fait mal. L'amour fait mal parfois mais je ne saurais pas faire semblant et quand on se blesse. Oui, tu sais qu'on se blesse parfois." Amélie silently walked toward you with a small grin on her face. "C'est aussi ce qui nous fait nous sentir vivants. On garde cet amour dans des images. On crée des souvenirs dans ces pages. Nos yeux ne se ferment jamais, nos coeurs ne sont pas brisés. Le temps s'est arrêté tu sais..." You stopped playing a moment before getting back to your song with a determined voice. "Tu peux me garder. Où tu voudras là dans tes pensées. Quand je suis dans tes bras j'oublie tout. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul."  _(Like for Ana and Fareeha, I won't do the entire song, but like I said, you sang the entire song)_ You heard applauses behind you and you jumped in surprise and fear. "It was beautiful mon amour." You were a mess now and you looked the ground. Amélie came closer and she kissed your cheek. You raised your head and you smiled when you saw the grin on Amélie. You got up from your seat and you hugged Amélie tightly. She almost gasped in shock, but her face softened immediately. She did the same thing as you did for her and she lied her head on yours. "Thanks for the song (Y/n)."   
  
  


**Sombra**

Your shyness was always something that Olivia loved about you. She wasn't bothered by this and she loved you more than anything else. For you on the other hand, what fascinated you about her? It was surely many things, her assurance, her hacking skills, her lovely Spanish accent? All of them, and there were, of course, many more of them. Unfortunately, you never were able to speak or learn Spanish but you wanted to do something special for your girlfriend. You never really told her how much you loved her due to your shyness but you wanted to do something for her. Now better than ever. It took you maybe, one or two weeks to get a good pronunciation of every word in your song. It was hard but you succeeded. You were humming the lyrics of your song but Olivia came sooner than you expected and she heard a bit of it. She sneaked behind you and gently wrapped her arms around your waist. You let a little yelp and you looked behind you, flustered. "What are you singing mi amor?" You hid your face in your hands, not sure if you had to sing her the song now. "Umm... I-I prepared a s-song for you." You muttered, still blushing. "Aww, really? Can I hear it?" You nodded and you cleared your throat.

"Amarte como te amo es complicado." You quietly sang, and even if it was only the beginning of the song Olivia was already impressed by the beauty of your voice and how good your pronunciation was. "Pensar como te pienso es un pecado." Your blush intensified and Olivia was smirking, she placed her head on your shoulder. "Mirar como te miro está prohibido. Tocarte come quiero es un delito. Ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien si apagar el sol para encender tu amanecer. Falar en portugués, aprender a hablar frencés o Bajar la luna hasta tus pies. Yo sólo quiero darte un beso, y regalarte mis mañanas, cantar para calmar tus miedos. Quiero que no te falte nada. Yo sólo quiero darte un beso."  _(Like for the other Ladies, I won't do the entire song, but like I said, you sang the entire song.)_ You let out a deep breath and you didn't dare to see your lover reaction. But she was more than impressed. "That was perfect mi amor." You turned your head and you immediately felt Olivia's lips against yours. You timidly smiled into the kiss but you returned the kiss. You wrapped your arms around Olivia's neck and Olivia hugged you back. "Thanks for this attention (Y/n)." You nervously laughed and you stayed in Olivia's laps for the rest of the day. It was a good moment, for Olivia and you.


	90. A special one and I can't find an appropriate title ^^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @saeterniht on Tumblr
> 
> saeternight asked: Which girls (3 at least, 6 at most) are most likely to have some sort of anime-style Harem Comedy with a male reader? What about a female reader?

**Male Reader**

For a male reader, I would like to say  **Sombra** ,  **D.Va** , and  **WidowMaker**. I think they wouldn't mind being friends with each other and the reader himself even if they want more, of course. They'll often tease each other, oh yeah not often, every day I wanted to say. Even if they fight to have the reader's attention, they would help the others whenever they need to if it's not for his love. Sombra would be that person who always teases the others, and we never know if she's joking or being serious. D.Va will be the person that cheered the others up, always. WidowMaker is the one will help the others in some strange ways so they never notice that she did so.

**Female reader**

Now, for a female reader, I would like to say that  **Tracer** ,  **Mercy** , **Mei** and  **Pharah.** They were already friend before they fall in love with you, so teasing isn't really unusual. Tracer is the smiling person, she'll often try to make jokes whenever she can but when she's around you she'll be very shy. Mercy is always here to help those who need it. Mentally and physically, too bad that she can't help herself with her problems. Oh poor Mei, she'll be a mess in front of you. That's why she gets tease so much by her friends. Pharah is the stoic one until she saw you. She'll have a smile here and there, laughing even if it's not really funny. She'll be that kind of person.


	91. How you met the Ladies as a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @paultiteuf360 on Wattpad

**D.Va**

You knew you were going to meet Hana since you went to a convention where your parents bought you tickets to meet the people you want, and the only one you wished to meet was Hana Song a.k.a D.Va. You were tightly holding your mother and dad hands. They didn't want to lose you and neither you wanted in a place so huge. You watched the scene where Hana should have been, but she couldn't be seen yet. There was her sponsors, the security and some other people you didn't recognize. Your parents were talking and it bored you to wait like this without doing something. You released their hands. You walked out of the crowd easily with your tiny body. You yawned as you rubbed your eyes with your hands. You were already starting to get tired but you stayed awake, you had to meet Hana. Like, she was your idol! You needed to see her in real life. You looked around you and you raised your head when a shadow passed near you. Your eyes widened when you realized who it was. You were left speechless. The two pink triangles on the cheeks, a bunny as a logo, that was Hana! You followed her until you could reach her, you grabbed her jacket and you gently pulled her jacket. Hana looked down when she felt something on her jacket. She made a sound like 'awww' when she saw you. She kneeled down to your level with a hand resting on your head. "How can I help you little cutie?" You blinked a few times before opening your mouth to say something. "I-I just wanted to meet y-you because I really like y-your work..." You shyly told to her, Hana laughed and she gave you a warm smile. "Thanks, I appreciate the compliment! It's always nice to meet my community." She declared to you. Hana wrote something on a paper and she gave it to you. "I have to go, I'm already late but it was nice to meet you little one." She finally added before stood up and leaving you. You held the paper tight with a big smile.

**Tracer**

You were in the streets of King's Row, your stuffed bear in one of your hand and the other was holding your mom's hand. Your mom needed to buy some things and you wanted to accompany her since you didn't like to be alone. You noticed a lot of people and Omnics walking through the streets, some of them seemed really busy and others quite scaring. You gripped tighter your stuffed bear and you stayed near your mom. You arrived at the shop and you waited for your mom at the entrance of the shop. You played with your bear and talked to it until a voice interrupted you in your game. You raised your head and saw a brunette woman in front of you. But unlike the others, you could see through her. It was almost like she was a ghost. "Hiya luv! Whaddya doin'?" The woman asked you and you remembered what your mom said to you about strangers but she seemed just so nice! "I'm talking with my friend! (Stuffed/Bear/Name)!" You showed your stuffed bear to the woman and she chuckled slightly. She sat on the ground in front of you, her legs crossed. "It's nice to meet ya luv, and your friend as well!" She told you with a big grin. You smiled as well and you were about to say something else but the woman started to glitch in a blue glow. You frowned and so did she. She sighed and she got up. "Guess it's time for me to leave ya luv, maybe I'll see ya soon." You thought for a moment before giving her your stuffed bear. "Not maybe, it's a promise and the next day, will you give me back my friend?" She giggled and she nodded. "I'll luv, I Lena Oxton promise you to give you back your friend." Lena hesitated to reach out her hand because even if you wanted to shook it, she'll get pass through. You didn't wait for her, you gave your bear in her left hand and you shook her right hand. To her big surprise, she could feel your hand. "Then, I (Y/n) (L/n) promise to do everything in my power to see you again." You grinned before Lena disappeared again. But this time, she truly felt happy after her accident.

**Symmetra**

Satya tried to know why people were hating Vishkar so much. For her, they were indeed making a better world. But the thing she didn't notice, it was that it had a price. Because of the recent events that happened in Rio de Janeiro, you didn't have a house anymore nor parents. You tried every day to survive in the new streets of your hometown. Vishkar changed so much in your life, you tried to forgive them but it was really hard. Your friends told you should, they burnt your house and killed your parents. They didn't understand how you stay so calm against them. You sighed as you rubbed your eyes. It was almost night and you got tired but you couldn't sleep just in the middle of anywhere. You kept walking with your tiny body until you bumped into someone. "Excuse ma'am, don't see you." Satya looked down at you and she raised her brow. "Are you a child of the favela?" You quickly recognized her outfit, it was the same the Vishkar agents had! You slowly stepped back but Satya took your tiny hand. "Wait! I don't want to hurt you, I just wanna... know something." You looked at her eyes and she wasn't lying. You learnt this when you were even younger. It was a really useful trick. "Okay, gotta discuss somewhere else." Satya nodded and she didn't notice your friends hid in the shadow with sticks and rocks. You took her hand and you began to run fast. Satya easily followed you since she had longer legs than you. You ran for a long time until you didn't see your friends anymore. "So, what you want know?" You quietly asked her but breathless as well. "Why do you guys think Vishkar is bad?" You gritted your teeth and you started to tell her all the reasons. At the end, it was sunrise and you were super tired now. You could collapse on the ground at any moment. "Thanks for telling me. Let me help you." You were about to ask how but you fainted out before. You never thought you would talk so friendly with a Vishkar agent.


	92. The reader helps Ladies distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anonyme on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: What about a female reader who helps mercy, pharah, and zarya destress when they come home from a mission? Like a nice hot meal, a shower, maybe even a massage? And cuddles because everyone needs those!

**Mercy**

Angela often came back from Overwatch super exhausted. Treating all the injured people during the mission and when she finished it. But today mission was just awful for her. She couldn't restrain herself to send you a little message saying that she was going to come sooner than usual and more tired as well. As soon as you received her message, you decided to prepare everything for tonight. You were worried that Angela was overworking. You wanted her to take some breaks, from time to time but she always reassured you that she was okay. So today, no excuse! She's gonna have a relaxing day provide by yourself. You went to the kitchen and you smiled to yourself, this is gonna be fun. You cook for an hour or so, the food was almost ready so you let it alone for a moment. You went to the bathroom and you filled the bath with hot water. You added some bubbles and nice scents to make it perfect for Angela. You already knew what she preferred so it was easier for you. You hummed to yourself while doing so. You cleaned your shared bedroom and all the house as well. The time passed and you didn't notice it until a familiar exhausted blonde hair went in your sight. You washed your hands and you quickly walked toward her. She gave you a little smile that you gladly returned.

"Hello, sweetie." You whispered to her before quickly kissing her. You felt Angela's lips curved into a bigger smile. You took her hand in yours and you led her to the kitchen. "Come, I already made everything for you," she grinned at that and she thanked you. You two ate calmly, Angela was telling you some stories she had. You listened to her, laughing at some of them. Once you finished, you took all the dishes even if Angela wanted to help you stopped her. "This is your day, so you do nothing but just enjoy it. Oh, go to the bathroom while I finished cleaning everything. There's something else you'll appreciate." Angela raised her brows but she did it anyway. You sang an old song while washing the dishes. You thought you heard Angela squealed but you weren't sure. You went to the bedroom and you closed the store. You lit up some candles and you turned your head when you heard some footsteps with the noise of the water hitting the floor. Angela had her hair down still wet and she was in her pyjamas. She walked over you and she pecked your lips. "Thanks, Schätzli, I love you." You grinned like a dumb and you started to get flustered. "It's nothing sweetheart, everything for you." You held her hand in yours and you went to the bed together. You were hugging her, you as the big spoon and her the little one. It certainly one of those moments that both of you appreciated.

**Pharah**

Fareeha's job was dangerous, she and you knew it perfectly. But she always came back alive, even if sometimes she had a lot of wounds. It became a habit for you to prepare most of the things in the house. It didn't bother you and you always thought how you could surprise your girlfriend. You were preparing the meal as always, you told yourself a little story in your head to pass the time. Of course, you stayed focus on the dinner as well. You didn't want to burn it. You often giggled out of nowhere because your story at one point was funny. You stopped for a moment when the door had been slammed. 'Had been a hard day' You guessed as you heard Fareeha's angry steps against the ground. She threw her bag on the couch and she was almost fuming. You only giggled louder and you slowly walked toward her. You held her hand and it almost let her forgetting the events that made her mad. Almost. You kissed her on the lips and then, she finally relaxed a bit. She wrapped her arms around you before resting her head on your neck. "Glad to see you too Faree." You teased her a bit and she only groaned.

You smiled at this and you went to the table. "Time to eat sweetheart, we'll hug later." She nodded and you happily discussed with her. She was so relieved to see you clearly, it half relaxed her the instant when she came back home. When you finished eating, you told Fareeha to change herself into some comfortable clothes. She gave you a nod and she went to the bedroom. You rapidly washed the plates before cleaning your hands and joined Fareeha in the bedroom. She wore a white top and some dark shorts. She had some bandages on her arms and legs. She lied down on the bed and she sighed. She buried her face in the pillow as she knew what you were going to do. You smiled at this and you went to the bed as well. You sat beside her and you gently placed your hands on her back. You slowly started to give her usual massage. Fareeha smiled and she felt less tense, her body and her muscles calmed. "ٲنَا بحِبَّك/ٲنَا بَحِبّ حبيبة / حبيبتي (okay so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes here)" You chuckled and your smile grew. "I love you too darling," You spoke before lying down next to your girlfriend. You just finished and she turned her head to look at you. She wrapped her arms around you and she hugged you. "I'm so glad to have you," you closed your eyes and you snuggled more into Fareeha before falling asleep while smiling.

**Zarya**

Aleksandra wasn't sent on missions too often, compared to the two other Ladies she was the one who has the less mission per month. She usually helped you to any kind of things you had to do. But when she had to go on a mission, you won't see her for two days at least. You felt a bit lonely during this time but it was always great to see your big Russian bear back. She went on a mission 1 day ago, so you didn't expect her to come back but you prepared the dinner as if she was coming back. You can never know when your lover will come back. You prepared some of your favourites meals and you put it on the table. You were about to start but then, you heard loud footsteps. You grinned as you knew who it was. You left the table and you rushed to the door to see your girlfriend standing there with arms open.  You ran into her arms and you hugged her tightly. She gladly hugged you back and she kissed your forehead. "I didn't think you were coming back so soon. But I'm glad you did." You murmured as she slowly released you. She gave you a big toothy grin. "I do as well милая." You two ate tranquilly and you were smiling all the long. It felt so good to be with your girlfriend sooner than you expected. You two went together to the bedroom. Zarya helped you to clean all the dishes since she told you it was funnier this way.

You were finishing some files for your job while Aleksandra was taking a shower. You sang quietly to help you to enjoy filling the files. You sighed in relief when you finished everything. You got up and you stretched, hearing some pops. You felt two arms around your waist and a pinkie head on your shoulder. "You smell good (Y/n)," you chuckled slightly and you kissed Aleksandra before answering. "Thank you," you whispered. Aleksandra lifted you and she placed you on the bed. She lied down next to you, her eyes looking at yours. "Thanks for being here every time I need," she murmured as she came closer to you. You smiled at this and you shook your head. "No need to thank me, my love, it's normal." She chuckled at this before cuddling you tightly without hurting you. It was so nice to be like this, that's why you enjoyed this so much.


	93. Reader with horns and it sometimes gives them headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anonyme on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: Hi can I have a female reader who has horns? Like they sometimes give her head aches and when mercy, sombra, or widowmaker want to be really affectionate if they massage her head around the base of the horns she's putty in their hands.

**Mercy**

Angela was in her office, finishing some papers she had to absolutely finish. She was used to this, but it always bored her honestly. She only did it quickly because she wanted to see her amazing girlfriend. But it seems that she was gonna see her sooner than she expected. There was a small knock at the door and Angela raised her head, she sighed thinking that it was a new recruit messing with Junkrat's bombs. "Come in!" She loudly told to the person behind the door. She immediately recognized her girlfriend with her uncommon but beautiful horns. She made some research on them but it always amazes her to see them. She frowned when she saw the face of pain she wore. "It's your headaches again Liebling?" You gritted your teeth and you slowly nodded. Angela gently took your hand and she placed you on her chair. "I'll be back, stay here for now," She ordered and you only chuckled, finding hard to do something else. It was already a challenge to come here without bumping into people. Angela came back with hot water in a cup and some painkillers in her other hand. "Take these and tell me if you're feeling better," You gave her a nod again and you took the medicament. You two waited a moment in silence before you shook her head. "It's what I thought. Come, we'll go to our room." She helped you to get up and you slowly made your way to your room. Angela sat on the bed first and she placed your head in her lap. "Close your eyes, and relax Liebling." You didn't answer but you did what she told you and you slowly closed your eyes. You were just so in pain that you couldn't do anything else. She hummed quietly and you felt her two hands around the base of your horns. You smiled unconsciously. You immediately felt comfortable when she started massaged you and you fought back the envy of sleep. You snuggled more into Angela's hands. It was the first time she did that to you, and you hoped it won't be the last one. Angela giggled at that and she kissed your head. "Sleep sweetheart, I don't have anything else to do." You smiled and you dozed off, not feeling any pain anymore. 

**Sombra**

Olivia was always aware if something was wrong with you or not, she knew if someone was bothering you or if you were really sick. In this case, she had a second translocator on you, it was a smaller one and she installed it on your horns because it was the place where it hurt you the less. She kept an eye on you, so when your face showed pain she made sure no one saw her and she teleported right beside you. You let a surprised yelp and you fell to the ground. Your horns hurting you even more. You held your head in your hands and you curled into a ball. "Olivia, I love you really much but please, the next time warn me." You whimpered as your pain didn't let you a lot of things you could still do. Olivia scratched the back of her head and she had an apologetic face. "Yeah, I'm sorry cariño. How can I apologize?" You chuckled a bit while rolling your eyes. "If I knew a miracle to heal my pain I would tell you immediately," You joked but Olivia noticed the pain on your face. She felt a bit sad now. She gently put you on her back and she walked to the couch. She lied you down on the couch and she sat next to your head. She touched your horn before she reached the base of your head. She massaged it for a moment and she noticed you stopped groaning. "Well~ I think I found your little miracle." She whispered. You smiled a bit, feeling pretty tired. She kept doing this, she'll surely get caught but if it means you will feel better then, she doesn't care. "Thanks sweetheart for staying here," you murmured before falling asleep. Olivia smiled widely before nodding to herself. Yep, it was definitely worth it.


	94. Ladies are with you and meet them of an alternate universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: no one just had this idea in my mind  
> The list of the AU I used and for who:  
> Talon AU = Tracer  
> God AU = Mercy  
> Apocalypse AU = D.Va  
> Avatar AU = Pharah  
> Human AU = Orisa  
> Medieval AU = Brigitte  
> Demon AU = Symmetra  
> Olympic AU = Zarya  
> High School AU = Mei  
> Mafia AU = Ana  
> No Overwatch AU = WidowMaker  
> Assassin's Creed AU = Sombra  
> Pokémon AU = Moira

**Tracer and you meeting Talon!Tracer and you from this same universe (Talon AU)**

Lena had her eyes wide opened as she watched T!Tracer (Talon Tracer) and T!you _(means you from the other universe)_ walking in the corridors of the base. T!Tracer seemed amazed at everything in the base. On the other hand, T!you was bored to be here. You were next to Lena and you were quite shocked to see you, it was almost like you were looking in a mirror. The only difference was the colour of the clothes, they were darker and T!Tracer had everything in black or red.

"Love, am I dreamin' or there is really a second me and a second you?" You slightly punched Lena on the arm and she rubbed her eyes. "I'm not dreamin'... what is that?" You shrugged and you took Lena's hand. You walked over them and they noticed you. T!Tracer had a big grin on her face, but T!you were still annoyed. "Hiya love! Pleasure to meet you!" T!Tracer greeted you as Lena would do, that was really astonishing. "C'mon (Y/n) say hi to you of this universe," T!Tracer whispered to T!you who only groaned in answer. "Hello," T!You grumbled before looking at the ground. You stayed silent for a moment, watching the other you. They seemed the complete opposite of you. "Umm, so what are you doing in your universe? With who you work?" Lena curiously asked the two. T!Tracer smirked and she watched Lena.

"From what I saw here, we aren't working for the same organization. We work for-" " **Talon**." T!Tracer and T!you answered at the same time. Lena's eyes widened before they sharpened, she was angry now, angry at herself. She clenched her fists and she was about to hit T!Tracer but you took her arm before she could do anything. You had a blank face but you were as angry as Lena was. T!You smirked as well when they saw your face. Why the only expression they showed was this smug one? "That's the face I like to see," T!You remarked before crossing their arms. Lena bit her lips to pass the envy to hit T!Tracer. "That's why we work for Talon. We live to watch face of fear, of pain, of anger love. The one that knows that won't survive. We live to inflict pain, to hurt.  **To kill**." T!Tracer told to you two and now, Lena couldn't restrain herself anymore. And you released her after what you heard. She gave a blow on the face to T!Tracer. T!You took a fight stance and they had a knife in their hand. You did the same but you only had your hands to defence yourself. But it was enough for you. T!Tracer laughed maniacally and she got up from the floor with a bit of blood falling down from her mouth. She wiped it and she looked at Lena with the same smirk.

"So you aren't that weak after all love. (Y/n), no worries you can put away your knife." T!You listened to T!Tracer and put aside their knife. You took back a normal stance and you looked at Lena that was still mad. She rarely was like this and it made you really worried. You put a hand on her shoulder and she slowly turned her face toward you. Her eyes started to tear a bit. "Lena, remember it's not-" you were cut off by your other you. "You? Really? I mean just with a look of her chest I know she had an accident with the Slipstream just as Lena, they both were saved by a scientist monkey, the two of them seem always happy with their bubbly attitude. The only thing different is that Talon got her and saved her. So tell me, other me. What's so different?"

You looked at Lena and she looked at you with only sadness. You gritted your teeth and you gave a glance at T!You. "Their feeling (Y/n), their past, their experiences, the people they cared about, the people who surrounded her. This is what so different about them. Look at you then at me. We're the same person, but we're totally different." You answered before leaving them with Lena. It would take a while to make Lena forgets about this, but you were at her side for this. On the other hand, T!Tracer and T!you found this experience quite amusing. It's not every day you can tease yourself and have pleasure.

 

**Mercy and you meet an Angel and Grim Reaper that represent Angela and you (God AU)**

You had your hand locked with Angela's one. You slowly walked in the streets of Switzerland with Angela by your side. You were both on a vacation which was really unusual for Angela and she wanted you to visit her country. Something you gladly accepted. But what you didn't expect was to see an angel looking just like Angela and the Grimp Reaper next to her, dropping on the ground. "Humm, Angela did I eat something outdated?" You asked her with a really unsure voice.

Angela shook her head as she kept looking the two. "No Liebling, because I'm seeing the same thing as you." She whispered so only you could hear her. Of course, she didn't know but the people in front of them heard it. The Angel walked toward you and the Grim Reaper stayed behind her. Their scythe on their shoulder and their hood hiding their face. You were quite eager to know what face could have the Grim Reaper. But stayed professional, you were in front someone that could literally take away your life in the blink of an eye. "Oh, (Y/n) look! You were right, there are people that look just like us." Your jaw dropped and you looked at the Grim Reaper that lightly growled. Angela had pretty much the same expression as you. Was it a coincindence that the Grim Reaper had the same as you?

"What did I tell you, Angela? Stop telling my name to all the mortals we're meeting." G!Angela _(means the Angela from the AU)_ chuckled slightly and she apologized a bit. "Yes, you're right, Entschuldigung." G!You _(means you from the AU)_ shook their head before looking at you precisely. You gulped nervously and Angela held a bit stronger your hand. You relaxed a bit, but it was nothing compared to the nervousness that was eating you. "So this is how I look as a human, hmm. I have to admit it, I look pretty gorgeous and hot." G!You remarked with a smirk you didn't notice. G!Angela burst into laughter and she wiped some tears that escaped her eyes. G!You looked at her with eyebrows raised. "What? You can't deny the fact that I'm looking good as a human! Plus, you're looking as awesome as I do." At this point, you and Angela were totally flustered. G!Angela nodded and she watched Angela with a smile. "You're right." She mumbled under her breath. "So, how's your life as a... mortal?" G!You curiously asked. G!You didn't have a lot of time to be interested in the mortals. But that was an exception, a big exception and G!you couldn't help but ask some questions.

You were taken back. A God, actually talking with a human? Sure it was you, but wow it was still amazing. "Oh... w-well I think it is stressing, but it's something remarkable to be able to feel, simply to be alive. And to die, because I don't think it's really amusing to stay on Earth for thousands of millenniums. Sure, die isn't fun as well but it's what makes us mortal. We can't live forever." You explained to yourself that seemed pretty attentive to what you said. You took a quick glance to Angela and she was also talking with herself. They seemed really glad to be able to talk about something you don't know. G!You followed your glance before looking at the sky. It started to be the morning, they needed to leave. "Sweetie, we have to leave!" G!You called out G!Angela and you almost laughed, almost. G!Angela turned her face and she nodded. She flew toward G!you and she took their hand before they disappeared, they looked at you two one last time. " **It was truly a pleasure to meet you. Angela Ziegler and (Y/n) (L/n)."** G!Angela and G!you said at the same time. After they disappeared, you sighed in relief before laughing into Angela's shoulder. She had a slight smile and she looked at you. "What is so funny?" She kindly demanded you. You stopped laughing and you kissed her. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I met you as an angel and myself as the Grim Reaper. And that I can perfectly call you my angel now." Angela rolled her eyes at you but you had a point. It's not every day you met yourself as an angel/Grim Reaper.

 

**D.Va and you meet D.Va and you from a world where there is only chaos (Apocalypse AU)**

Hana was repairing her mech and you helped her, not having anything else to do. You talked to her before you were interrupted by a loud crash in the hangar wing. You turned your face and you giggled a bit when you saw someone that looked very similar to Hana and you, the thing that changed was their outfits mostly ripped and burnt with some blood on it. The Mech of this D.Va was also different, it seemed to have been built with only scraps. You poked Hana on her face and she groaned. "What (Y/n)?" She got out from below of the Mech. You only pointed the cosplayers and she took a minute to examine them before laughing. "Oh man! Their cosplay is so good! Come, I wanna talk with them." Hana walked toward them and noticed that they were quite confused. "Annyeong." Hana greeted A!D.Va _(means D.Va from the apocalypse AU)_ and A!you _(means you from the apocalypse AU)._ A!you looked at Hana before taking out their gun. You rushed to Hana's side and you put yourself in front of her, glancing at A!you. "What are you doing?" You angrily asked and A!you seemed scared of something. A!D.Va put a hand on their shoulder and she whispered something to A!you. A!You put down their gun before apologizing.

"Sorry about that, just my instinct is kinda..." "Weird?" You finished at A!you place and A!you nodded. "That's funny, you look like us and seem to have the same personality. But my Mech doesn't look like this. That's so strange... and funny at the same time! It's just like in those video games!" Hana told and she pointed A!D.Va Mech _(it looks like in the Junker skin)._ A!D.Va shrugged and she smiled a bit. "You know when you have only scrap around you and that everyone wants you dead, you would be willing to take everything to create something to save you." A!D.Va told and A!You only nodded.

Hana looked at you one moment before turning back her attention to the two. "Your world doesn't seem really nice, how is it?" A!You gritted their teeth and looked at the ground, scared. A!You started to tremble and A!D.Va wrapped an arm around A!you. A!D.Va looked at you two with regret. "It started a few years ago, the Omnics and the humans started a new war. Not a lot of countries were peaceful except the Nepal, England and Australia. Since the war didn't seem to get better, the Omnics decided to create a nuclear bomb able to kill the humans but not them. Unfortunately, they didn't control it and it exploded in the factories that were creating these bombs. There were 6 factories, one in each continent. The economy fell, the society was destroyed and there wasn't any country safe now. The stronger lives, the weaker died. It was back in the prehistory, the stronger was always the winner."

You saw A!D.Va's eyes getting wet, you and Hana felt bad now. Hana didn't hesitate and she hugged herself. You did the same with you, they went through horrible things it's the least you could do. "Sorry for hearing that." A!D.Va shook her head and she smiled brightly. "No, don't be. I'm glad to know that I'm happy in another universe. I don't want anyone to go through what we did." A!D.Va admitted and A!you nodded. Hana had an idea and she rushed away before coming back some minutes after. She had video games in her arms, weapons, a first aid kit and food. "Since we can't come with you, maybe it could be a good idea if we give you some things to survive better and longer. You have your mech so it could be easier for you to transport-" Hana was cut off by A!D.Va that hugged her tightly, tears running down her cheeks. A!you looked at her and smiled a bit. A!You turned to you. "W-will you really give us all of that?" You laughed and you immediately nodded. "Of course, we don't need it as much as you do so sure we can give it to you. Plus, I think we can do one more thing."

You smirked and you went away to take your tools. In the past hours, you upgraded A!D.Va's Mech, adding some things: Micro-missiles, her defence matrix last longer, her fusion cannons made more damage, her boosters were quicker and could go further. It also needed less fuel for the same hours of use, it had two places and more space plus somewhere they could stock what they had. You decided to do this alone to let Hana showed to the two what this world had. Once you finished, they came back and their eyes widened. "Y-you did that, alone and just in few hours?" A!You asked shocked of your work. You blushed in embarrassment and you scratched your cheek. "Meh, it's nothing. I put a book in the Mech to explain how all of this work. I hope it'll help you." A!D.Va and A!You thanked you before they had to leave. But before they do so, you took a picture together. The four of you. After all, it's not every day you met yourself as a survivor.

 

**Pharah and you met Pharah that can air bend and you as a waterbender (Avatar AU)**

You were in the Temple of Anubis with Fareeha on a mission. Thieves took this place one week ago and they were frightening the population. Helix wanted you to go help the population and to eliminate the thieves. You were told that there wasn't a lot of them, hahaha. Wrong information, there were plenty of them and you with Fareeha had a hard time to get rid of them. You were injured and you had no longer munitions, Fareeha wasn't hurt but she didn't have munition and she was almost running out of fuel. You hid behind some rocks and walls to recover a bit. You looked at her and you gripped your right side of your stomach where there was the biggest wound you had.

"So... have any idea right now?" You weakly demanded her. Fareeha sighed and she shook her head. You looked at the sky and you swore you had seen Fareeha without her outfit in the sky. You blinked a few time before you noticed there was you, literally you in front of you. A!You _(I think you know what it means now)_ manipulate some water in front of you and you were astonished to speak or move. Fareeha turned her head and she frowned. "Okay, I think that I was hit in the head hard to see two (Y/n) now." Fareeha calmly told to herself. A!You laughed and shook their head. "No you don't, there is really two (Y/n). And soon there will be another Fareeha." A!You explained while bending the water. A!You put the water on your wound and the coldness of the water woke up you. You gritted your teeth a bit, how strange to put water on a wound. But you were quite surprised by the result. Your wound wasn't here anymore, it was healed. "Wow... that's amazing! You're really awesome (Y/n), you know that?"

You complimented A!you who chuckled at this. "Well thank you." You were interrupted when you saw one thief land just in front of you. "(Y/n) I will need a bit of help!" A!Pharah shouted to A!you. A!You got up and they went help A!Pharah. Fareeha and you decided to watch how they will beat them. A!Pharah knocked them out with... with the wind? Yes, it was that. A!You used the water they had to freeze the thieves before A!Pharah finished them with her air bending. "That's badass..." you murmured and Fareeha had to agree with this. A!Pharah took A!You in her arms and she used her air bending to get here quicker. They landed in front of you and A!Pharah released A!you. "Fareeha Amari and (Y/n) (L/n), hmm. It's a pleasure to meet you." A!Pharah told you two with her hand extended, A!you kept healing you with her water bending. Fareeha firmly shook her hand with a grin.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, even if it's a bit strange to see myself controlling the air." A!Pharah agreed with what Fareeha said. It was the same for you, glad to meet you but weird to see that you can manipulate water. "Oh, well can I count all the things strange we saw?" Fareeha would say yes but she saw you shaking your head so she remained silent. "That's what I thought because if I should I could do a list and it would be a very long one." A!Pharah joked before looking at the sky. A!You followed her glance and they sighed as they understood what it meant. It seemed that they had to go. A!You helped you to get up and you thanked them. "Thanks for the heal, and for saving us." You told them before they had to go. "Pfff, it was nothing. Saving the world is our job, goodbye me and Fareeha!" A!You shouted before sliding on ice behind A!Pharah with her water bending. You looked at Fareeha that had a grin on her face. "This was a strange meeting, but a good one," Fareeha whispered before closing her eyes in exhaustion. You laughed at this and you did the same, just to rest a bit. The next time you should probably verify the information because it won't be every day you had the chance to see yourself bending an element and save you.   

 

**Orisa and you met Orisa as a human and you (Human AU)**

You were teaching Orisa some human classic slangs and emotions. How she had to understand some sentences, how to react as well. Efi gladly accepted, she was happy that you wanted to do so. She would like to do this but she hadn't a lot of time. So you took every day one hour to teach Orisa simple things for human but a bit more complicated for the Omnics. You often laughed at how innocent she was about humans. She knew so little.

You stopped in the middle of a sentence when you heard a voice very similar to Orisa but less robotic. You turned your head and you were shocked to see a human version of Orisa. Orisa turned her head as well and she tilted it on the side when she saw a second you. She wasn't really surprised by the presence of a human that looked like her. "(Y/n) is this a part of your lesson?" She kindly asked you and you shook your head. You walked toward H!Orisa and you were fascinated. "It's not, but it's better! Orisa this is a human version of you!" And at the same time, H!you said quite the same thing. "Look Orisa, there is an Omnic version of you!" The two Orisa watched each other for a moment before they started to walk to each other. Orisa opened her arms and H!Orisa gladly hugged her. "Aww, you're such a cutie. (Y/n) what do you think of this version of me?"

H!You looked at Orisa and they smiled. "She's cute, it's also funny to see a version of you like this," H!You answered while you examined H!Orisa. Orisa released H!Orisa and she thanked her. "Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not sure to have understood everything." Orisa confused, admitted to the two. You grinned at this, knowing that you still have a lot to teach to Orisa. You all laughed and you wondered how the two of them had been able to be here. But before you could know it, you were dragged by the other you. "Since there is an Omnic version of Orisa, (Y/n) is there also an Omnic version of Zenyatta and Bastion?" H!You asked you excitedly. You nodded and they smiled. "Can you show us where they are?" You gave them another nod and they almost squeaked. "Yes! Orisa come with Orisa there gonna show you your brothers!" H!You shouted loud enough for the two Orisa to hear. You caught footsteps just after, confirming that they heard H!you. Once they were here, you walked to the garden where Zenyatta was often here with Bastion that came from time to time.

H!Orisa rushed to their side and she hugged them tightly. H!You was watching her with a smile. Zenyatta chuckles slightly and he hugged her back, not asking any question. Bastion tilted his head in confusion, he didn't know this person and why she was so close to him. Look like you should maybe teach a few things to Bastion as well. "Oh man! That's so funny to see you like this guys! You look so, robotic!" Zenyatta chuckled and they talked a bit. H!You stayed in the back and you talked with them. It seems that in their universe, there wasn't any Omnic. Now, you were curious to know how looks like Zenyatta and Bastion as human. You woke up from your thoughts when H!Orisa hugged you. "It was a pleasure to meet you (Y/n), now we have to take our leave. Goodbye." You didn't have the time to hug her back but you did have the time to say her goodbye to H!you. You grinned and you went back to the room with Orisa to keep teaching her human things, even if you were still amazed by the fact to have seen Orisa as human. It's not every day you have the chance to do so.

 

**Brigitte and you met a knight and a squire representing Brigitte and you (Medieval AU)**

Brigitte and you were repairing Reinhardt and Pharah armour in the technology wing. It was a normal day for the two of you. Nothing was said, you needed to be focused to not damage the armour more than it was already. Until Brigitte heard some heavy steps behind her. She swept the sweat on her forehead caused by the time she spent on restoring the armour without taking a break. She turned around with an apologetic face. "Sorry Reinhardt, but we haven't finished-" she stopped herself when she saw herself in an armour. She couldn't help but laugh a bit. Not really questioning how she was here.

She punched you slightly on the arm and you turned your head, lifting your mask. "What?" You inquired with curious eyes. She said nothing but she just pointed in a direction with a grin. You followed her direction and you raised your brows at the sight of Brigitte as a knight and you as her squire. "Hey, why am I the squire? You should be the one!" You told to Brigitte, putting your gloves on the table. "Don't say nonsense things (Y/n), I always was the one that had the true behaviour of a knight." She joked and she laughed until she stopped when the two came where you were. You faked being mad at her but you ceased to do so when M!Brigitte and M!you came closer. "Do you think they're wizard/witch? Look at their outfit." M!You whispered to M!Brigitte who just shrugged. "If it means they can help us, I don't care. Let ask them." M!You rolled their eyes and they looked at you. M!You eyes widened when they saw you. "T-This is me!" M!You said shocked, scared and surprised of this.

M!Brigitte looked at you, she shrugged and she gave M!you a nod. "Well, that means you trust yourself so it shouldn't matter to you, right?" M!Brigitte suggested and she walked toward Brigitte. "I'm Brigitte Lindholm and this is my comrade and squire (Y/n)." M!Brigitte slightly bowed down and M!you did the same. "Nice to meet you I guess. What can we do to help you guys?" You told them and scratching the back of your head. You had never seen someone bowed down in front of you so it made you felt kind of uneasy. Brigitte curiously looked at them, she wasn't surprised to see someone as a knight since Reinhardt was the definition itself of a knight and she passed a lot of moment with him. But the fact that it was her, shocked her. "Can you help us to know where we are?"

You gave a glance to Brigitte and she shrugged. Guess you have to tell them the truth. Let's hope they won't scream or fight you. "Well technically you're in Gibraltar, but the slight difference is well, we're 1 millennia after the end of the Middle Ages." M!Brigitte let down her sword and it fell to the ground with a loud noise. M!You didn't seem really shocked or something like this. It seemed they were totally a new person. They took back the sword and they gave it back to M!Brigitte. "B-but how?" M!Brigitte asked while taking back her sword in her hand. You shrugged, feeling sad to not be able to help them more. But suddenly a white light surrounded them. Brigitte and you put your arm in front your faces to protect your eyes from the strong light. "Well, I guess this is how. Brigitte Lindholm, and  **squire**  (Y/n) it was our pleasure to meet you." Brigitte told them before they disappeared at the same time as the light. You hummed slightly and you put your gloves, letting down the mask again. "You said squire on purpose Brigitte, I know this. You really like to tease me, huh?" She chuckled and she nodded before starting to work again. Maybe she was used to see someone as a knight, but it wasn't every day she saw you as a squire.

**Symmetra and you met a Dragon and a Phoenix which are Symmetra and you (Demon AU)**

You investigated a plain with Satya. Many people swore to have seen a Dragon and a Phoenix here. You didn't really believe it and Satya decided to put an end to those speculations. Like, dragons and phoenixes were only in those old books and fairy tale, right? You followed Satya in case, to be sure it wasn't a trap or something like that. You watched all around you but there was nothing that matched the description of a a Dragon or a Phoenix. Just a plain with a forest not too far away from where you were. Well, that's what you two thought before hearing a loud roar behind you. You turned your head and you saw a Dragon with red scales and a mix of dark blue and purple. 

Next, to it, there was a (favourite/ colour) and (another/colour) Phoenix. Satya observed it a very long moment. It didn't seem they wanted to fight so she slowly approached it and she touched it. She was surprised at the hotness of their scales but it was soft unlike she thought it. She quickly took back her hand to not get burnt. "Hey, Satya look! I made a new friend!" Satya turned her head and she raised her brows when she saw you on the back of the Phoenix. It played with you and at one moment, it threw you in the sky before grabbing you again by your collar with their mouth. Satya faced palmed and she heard the dragon sighed. " **You're impossible (Y/n).** " The dragon and Satya stayed at the same time. Satya looked at the Dragon with surprise easily remarkable on her face. "You can talk?" Satya asked with her hand under her chin. "Well yes, we were just trying to hide it." The dragon answered before turning into something way smaller.

It had the same height as Satya. In fact, she looked quite like her beside the colour of the skin and some other important details here and there. "How interesting." Satya murmured. She took a look at you and you were still playing with the Phoenix. "So I guess in a human form, the Phoenix looks like (Y/n)." D!Symmetra nodded as she watched you and D!you. Just after, there was smoke and Satya was ready to rush toward you if D!Symmetra didn't have put a hand on her shoulder. "They're okay, just look and watch." Satya watched the smoke disappeared and she heard laughs. Once the smoke fully disappeared, she saw you and another you but with (F/c) and (A/c) colour of skin. You fell on the ground because you were laughing too hard with D!you. Satya walked toward you and she watched you laughing with D!you. What could they have said/done to put you in such a state? D!Symmetra followed behind her and she did the same as Satya. It's been a long time since she ever saw D!you laugh like this and for so long.

During the time you and D!you were trying to calm down, Satya and D!Symmetra talked about some random things. It surprised them that even if they weren't the same species, they shared almost the same passion, ideas and likes. The sun was setting and D!Symmetra turned back in her Dragon form. D!You looked at her and they saddened a bit. You wondered why but before you could ask, they turned into a Phoenix again. "I hate this tradition," D!You grumbled and they started to walk to the forest. D!Symmetra had to agree with D!you, D!you weren't wrong about that. "I do as well, but tradition is tradition (Y/n). We can't escape it. Human (Y/n)-" D!Symmetra started and D!you finished at her place. "Human Satya, we were pleased to meet you. But the time is against us and we must leave now. But don't worry. A part of us will stay with you." They said before disappearing into the forest. A red/dark blue and purple necklace appeared around Satya's neck in a shape of a flame and an (F/c) and (A/n)'s one was around your neck it looked like a little phoenix with fire shape. "Well, that was awesome." You stated with a smile before holding Satya's hand. "You're right, it's not every day you met a Dragon and a Phoenix that looked like us."  

 

**Zarya and you met an Olympic athlete and a coach who is Zarya and you (Olympic AU)**

You were in the training area with Aleksandra to help her to achieve a new record. She wanted to lift 513 kilos or more, it was her goal and as her lover, you wanted to help her. You were a bit like a coach to her, mostly emotionally because physically you couldn't really help her to be better. It was really early in the morning so you didn't expect people to come here but there was, and to your surprise, one voice sounded just like Aleksandra and yours. When O!Zarya and O!you came into the training hall, you demanded to Aleksandra to slightly punch you. Really the  **slightly** is really important here. Because even if she tried to be soft, you let a groan of pain.

"At least I'm sure it's not an illusion." You mumbled while patting the place where Aleksandra hit you, fortunately, you told her slightly. "What's this place (Y/n)? We never came here, didn't we?" O!Zarya asked O!you with the heavy Russian accent you could recognize anywhere. "I don't know, but it seems pretty nice plus there is also- Us?" O!You sounded unsure and they walked toward you. O!Zarya looked like Aleksandra, only her outfit was different. On the other hand, O!you had a different colour of hair. The colour of the flag of (Your country). "Oh but that's amazing sweetie! There's someone that can finally be at your level because it's you!" O!You told to O!Zarya with excitement, she only smirked at that with a slight nod.

You looked at Aleksandra and she had also this smirk. "Aleks, you can do some warm-up with Aleksandra. If (Y/n) wants, we can do a planing together." Everyone nodded at your suggestion. Aleksandra quickly made her way to O!Zarya, talking to her about what they could do first. It wasn't long before they started to work out. You also chatted with O!you. Debating on if they should put a competitive spirit between the two Zaryanova. You decided it would be better only for the last exercise, the one where they should lift 513 or plus for the Snatch and the Clean & Jerk. You two called out your lover's to come over here and to start to train. During your little chat, you learnt that the summer games were in 1 week, which was enough for O!Zarya but not for O!you, they passed most of their time to train O!you so it'll be a bit harder for O!you to win the gold medal this year. You also learnt that O!you won the gold medal in (discipline) last year. You were so proud of them. But let's talk about how went the day because it clearly went too quickly for the Zaryanova. They started with two entire tours of the base, followed by some squats and finally some weight lifting. They also did an arm wrestling that lasts more than 6 minutes and it's O!Zarya that won. Aleksandra took that very positively, unlike some people. You and O!you prepared the final exercise together, still discussing about your own world. There weren't such organizations like Overwatch or Talon in O!you's world. It was quite nice to know this, and a bit sad as well. O!You took two barbells and you two together put 265 on barbells for the Snatch. And 255 for the Clean & Jerk. "Aleksandra, get ready!" The two Zaryanova looked at each other with determination in their eyes. They shook their hands before putting themselves behind the barbells. " **You two can do it! Go for it girls! We believe in you!** " You two encouraged them the best you can.

They smiled a bit before taking the barbell. They breathed deeply before exhaled and then, they lifted the barbell. They lift it above their heads and you two kept cheering them. The two Zaryanova threw the barbell on the ground and they gave each other a short and friendly hug. " **Nice girls! Keep it like this!** " You and O!you kept supporting them. They stepped aside where the barbells of 255 kilos where. They did the same as before, grabbing the barbells and they did some other steps before until lifting the barbells above their heads. They let down the barbells before laughing. They fisted dump each other and smiled brightly. You and O!you rushed to their side and you hugged them tightly. "That's what we wanted to see! I'm so proud of you champion!" O!You told to O!Zarya and you gave a little hit with your elbow on Aleksandra's shoulder. "You should go back to the tournament, just to prove the world you're back." You joked. Aleksandra only chuckled at that. "It was a pleasure to meet myself, I hope you'll show them who's the strongest person in the world Zaryanova." O!Zarya nodded and she gave a toothy grin to Aleksandra. "I'll make sure to show them, farewell." She told before leaving the training area with O!you. You kissed Aleksandra and you hugged her. What a great day, see yourself and establishing a new world record isn't every day that this kind of thing happens. 

 

**Mei and you meet two teachers at the base of Overwatch (High School AU)**

Mei was experimentings some things in her lab with your help. It was a very good time to do so since almost everyone was sent on missions. There was no possibility to be disturbed. At least that's what Mei and you thought. You had a vial in your hand and you observed it for a long moment. You sighed when there was no reaction and you were about to place it on the table but a loud thud made you released the vial. It splashed it on the ground and it shattered. Mei let a squeal and she jumped a bit at the sudden noise. You turned your head to see who it was that enter Mei's lab. You raised your brows when you noticed yourself with a student outfit, you giggled a bit. It was exactly how you were when younger and had to go to school. You completely lost yourself when you saw another Mei that looked like a teacher. Mei placed down the two containers she had on the table. She faced you and she had her hands on her hips. "(Y/n), what makes you laugh like-" She was cut off by H!you. "Hey Mei! Look at that, can you scientifically explain to me why I see another me?" H!You teasingly asked H!Mei who slowly approached Mei.

Mei observed H!Mei with her mouth open. How on earth could a second her be here? You breathed deeply and you picked up the shatter pieces of glasses on the ground then put it in the bin. A little grin still on your face. "How... interesting. I look like a scientist, it's so funny! I remember it was one of my dreams before." H!Mei muttered before watching back Mei and you. H!You wandered around the lab, looking at all the different vials in the room. Mei grabbed H!Mei's hands in her and she looked at her a bit sad. "Then, why didn't you become a scientist? You would have done a lot of great things!" H!Mei let a sigh and she shook her head. H!You frowned a bit, knowing that now H!Mei was upset. H!You turned around and kept an eye on H!Mei. You walked next to H!you and you gave them a glance. "It was 9 years ago, but with my friend scientists we failed on an experience and everybody was dead.... except me." Your eyes widened and you felt bad for H!Mei, so did Mei. You walked to her and you gave her pat on the back while Mei was hugging her. "It seems that even with you, life didn't spare you." You murmured and that sentence picked up H!Mei and H!you interest. H!Mei sniffled and she used the tissue that Mei gave her. "What do you mean by that?" She curiously demanded. You studied Mei's face to see if she gave her approval for you to explain them. You saw her nodded with a slight smile.

"To be short, nine years ago Mei was in a Watchpoint in Antartica for some research. A polar storm battered the installation and cut it off from the outside world, leaving the facility damaged and the scientists were stranded. They entered into a cryo state. Then nine years passed when Mei woke up she discovered that all her friends were dead. I'll pass the details, that's what happened. That was what I meant." You answered with your arms crossed in front your chest. Mei had some tears in her eyes but she fastly wiped them. You kissed her forehead and you wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay to cry Mei, don't restrain yourself." You whispered and H!Mei nodded, she gave a friendly hug to Mei. H!You had their eyes closed before opening them again, you could see some tears forming up in their eyes. "Wow, and when I thought my life was sh-" "Language (Y/n)!" H!Mei interrupted H!you and H!you grumbled. "C'mon Mei! We aren't even in-" "No excuse!" H!Mei didn't let H!you finished their sentence and that made Mei and you laugh. H!You rolled their eyes before chuckling as well. "That's the Mei I use to know." H!You murmured with a joyous tone. H!You looked at their watch and their eyes widened. "Ah shucks, Mei we have to leave! We're gonna be late!" H!You yelled and they rushed outside the lab. H!Mei gave a last hug to Mei and she waved at her before leaving the lab as well. "Good luck with your experiences Mei!" H!Mei lastly told her before she couldn't be seen. You sighed and you smiled to yourself. It's not every day you discover yourself as a teacher and your girlfriend having another tragic story and be a teacher.  

 

**Ana and you meet a bunch of people menacing you and the leaders are Ana and you (Mafia AU)**

Ana and you were outside the base to buy some supplies ask by some of the Overwatch agents. You had already some bags in your hands as well for Ana who had two bags. You hummed silently to yourself and you were too focused on your thoughts that you bumped into someone. You fell on the ground and it was the same for the bags. You groaned a bit and your eyes inspected the thing that was just in front you. You frowned when you recognized the shape of a gun. You quickly jumped behind and avoided the shot. Ana looked behind her and she noticed the men were forming a circle around you. She watched from afar, knowing that you could handle this but she also wanted to know who was behind this. None of the men here looked like they could be a leader.

There was another shot but at the right of Ana. "OI! What you dumb guys think you're doing?!!" M!You shouted to the men with an aggressive tone. Ana knew it was your voice but you wouldn't be that mad so suddenly, and mostly shouting at people you didn't know. All the men turned around and watched M!you. Ana and you noticed this look of fear in their eyes. "S-sorry boss but t-they- AHHH" The man that you bumped into try to excuse but he was shot before he could finish his sentence, shot by you. "Don't try to have my mercy, because you won't have it. You all, bring them with us." M!You ordered to the rest of the group before disappearing.

You took a fight stance but Ana put a hand on your shoulder. "Don't try to fight sweetheart, we'll lose the fight. Let's follow them and see why you want us." Ana whispered to you and you looked shocked. "Hey, why would I want you when I already know that you belong to me?" Ana sighed and she punched your arm pretty strongly. You grinned in pain and amusement. Maybe you deserved it. But the information that Ana told you really surprised you. You reluctantly followed them, you wanted to fight them but Ana was right, you needed to know why the other you were here and why they wanted you. You arrived in front of a hotel and the men pushed you inside it. You grumbled as you still couldn't fight back. They took you and Ana on the 7th or 8th floor, you didn't remember and you didn't care much. They opened one door and you saw another Ana seated on a really expensive seat. She looked quite intimidating with this leather coat and M!you were next to her, cleaning their gun. M!Ana chuckled slightly and it captivated M!you's attention.

"Huh, so this is our guest hmm? I have to admit it, you look just like me." M!Ana told while she stood up from her seat. You let a laugh escape your mouth and you rolled your eyes. "C'mon, isn't that so obvious? She looks just like you because she's you!" Ana slightly coughed and she smiled a bit. "Frankly (Y/n) I thought you would understand that it was sarcasm. Coming from me, you shouldn't be that surprised." Ana calmly admitted and M!Ana smirked. You blushed a bit in embarrassment and M!you restrained their laugh. "Now, would you like some tea? Just to discuss a bit of your life. I'm sure I could use a bit of newer stories." M!Ana demanded to you two. Ana and you nodded, Ana never refuses a cup of tea. If she does, that means she's sick or something and either of these options isn't good. "We would gladly take some," Ana answered for the both of you. During this little time, you all discussed around a cup of tea. M!You shouted from time to time to the recruits. It was funny how M!you were scaring. It was very nice for all of you but unfortunately, you needed to return to the base. You said farewell to the other you and you walked back to the base with Ana. "It was nice to meet myself, I've always wondered how I would be as a criminal." You joked a bit when you suddenly remembered, you had lost your bags. "Oh crap.... we forgot to go to the supermarket again." You whispered while slapping a bit your hand against your forehead. Ana chuckled slightly and she shook her head. "It's nothing dear. We have an excuse today, after all, it's not every day you met yourself as the leader of a dangerous mafia."  

 

**WidowMaker and you meet WidowMaker and yourself where Overwatch and Talon doesn't exist (No Overwatch AU)**

You walked on the rooftop of a building, Amélie already on it and searching for her target. You were with here just to stay with your girlfriend, you knew she didn't help for a mission like that but you loved being in her presence. During this time, you were reading the files aloud. "Name's Amélie Guillard, interesting... Profession ballet dancer a very good friend of the musician (Y/n)." You read before raising your brows. If it wasn't because you needed to kill this person, you would have laugh. "What a good coincidence, huh. What do you think of this love?" You asked Amélie and she didn't reply. She dropped her sniper on the ground and it made you jumped immediately on your feet. You grabbed your weapon as you looked at her with a concerned glance. You watched the window where you see the target and you understood why she seemed so surprised. Standing in front of the window, another Amélie but without the blue-purple skin. You had already seen what she looked like before she was brainwashed, Amélie agreed to show you a picture of what she seemed before she killed her husband and it was exactly how this other Amélie looked like. "Hold tight on me mon coeur." She whispered and she grabbed her sniper. You nodded and you held her tightly. She threw her grappling hook near the window. You two jumped and she broke the window with her foot. N!Amélie was startled and she stopped dancing. N!You picked a sword near them, yes a sword, and N!you placed in front N!Amélie protectively. "Amélie, va chercher Gérard. (Go find Gérard)" N!You murmured but you stopped them. "Please wait, hear us. We don't wanna harm you in any way, we just wanted to... talk with you." N!You let a bitter laugh and they didn't let the sword out of their firm grip. But N!Amélie didn't move as she was asked for, she was staring Amélie. "Yeah, you enter my home by the home and with a gun. Of course, I'll trust you."

You grumbled as you didn't except the other you to be stubborn. N!Amélie placed a hand on their shoulder. "(Y/n) attends (wait), take a minute to observe them. They're just like you." N!Amélie whispered to N!you who glanced at you attentively. N!You put away the sword when they realized that N!Amélie was right. Amélie let down her sniper and she watched N!Amélie and N!you. "You don't know what'll happen to you. It'll tear you apart." Amélie stated and you facepalmed at that. "C'mon Amé, don't be so direct." Amélie rolled her eyes and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And how do you want I tell them? Talon was searching for a way to kill your husband but since they didn't succeed they'll kidnap you, brainwash you and then make you kill your husband just because he was working at Overwatch?" Amélie coldly told you and you sighed. N!Amélie was looking at you with eyebrows raised and N!you was just drinking some wine. "Talon? Overwatch? What's that?" N!Amélie curiously demanded her other Amélie, taking a seat. Amélie put her back against the wall and she was wondering if she was that naive when she was younger. Unless that... Unless that Overwatch and Talon don't exist. But how? She shook her head while chukling slightly knowing that she'll pursue her dream to be a professional ballet dancer, having a good place to call home and a loving person at her side. She picked her gun and she called you. "Something that you'll probably never know, until then. Adieu, chérie (Farewell dear)." Amélie said before jumping off the building by the window. You chocked on your coffee and you called her, you didn't want to be alone for the rest of the trip. "Well, other me and other Amélie. It was a real pleasure to know you but I have a train to take. Take care of yourself. Bye!" You told them before jumping on the window as well. Well, it's sure that it wasn't every day that you could meet yourself with a perfect life without anything to bother you.

 

**Sombra and you meet two assassins (Assassin AU)**

You were chatting with Olivia about some recruits. She often liked to hack information to learn more about them. And it also was like that she started to hang out with you because you were one of the rarest people in the base that could have fun. You yawned slightly in annoyance as you watched someone getting beat up, it looked like an Omnic. Clear it made you mad, even if you could be the worst louse in the world, you still have a heart and this wasn't fair for you. Olivia looked at you getting closer to the bunch of people shouting at the man and the Omnic. She smirked at this, she knew what's going to happen. It seemed that the beast will soon be released.

"Hey! What kind of person are you to hit a harmless Omnic?!" You demanded with anger in your voice. The man stopped a moment to hit the Omnic and he gave you a glance, his brows raised. "The kind of man that could beat you, so step aside or you'll-" You frowned when you saw a hooded person behind him knocking him out. Another person stayed behind you and you hadn't noticed them yet. Olivia almost took out her gun and shot at the person if they were no one else but you, only with a hood on and a sort of assassin outfit? Pretty unusual but cool as well.

The purple assassin took Olivia's wrist and the (F/c)'s one grabbed yours. They brought you where there was no one around. They put down their hood and Olivia's jaw slightly dropped before she started to laugh. You, on the other side, just watched them as if you were dreaming. But when you were sure you weren't, you joined Olivia and laughed as well. "Please, we're not here to laugh we want the information you got yesterday about the Sword of Eden."

A!Sombra asked Olivia and she stopped laughing immediately, how did the other her know she had this information? But that wasn't why she was pretty mad at Sombra. "Since when Olivia Colomar begs for an information? Olivia is the one that should threaten with the information, and why would I give it to you? It's not because you're me that I'll-"A!Sombra shook her head and she had some tears in her eyes, that surely surprised both you but A!you didn't seem really shock. "My family is in danger, we need the sword to defeat the Templars!" A!Sombra desperately explained to you two. Olivia put her hand on her chin and she thought about something. "Your family... is still alive?" She unsurely questioned the assassins and they nodded at the same time. "Do you have any picture of them?" Olivia softly asked and A!Sombra put out something in her pocket. It was an old picture, only in black and white but you could easily saw the faces on it. On the picture, everyone was in an assassin outfit and there wasn't only A!Sombra's family but other important people. "We're gonna do that, you give me that picture and I give you the information about the Sword of Eden. Plus how to get it without being caught. Sounds good for you?" Olivia proposed and A!Sombra immediately nodded.

You and A!you gave them some spaces to talk privately. You put your back against the wall and you glanced at A!you. "So what's your tragic story, hmm?" You curiously interrogated A!you. A!You kind of giggled and you raised your eyebrows. "How did you know I got a tragic story?" A!You inquired not answering your question, but you weren't in a hurry so you could explain them. "Logic and instinct, Sombra didn't get an easy life but your Sombra did. I got a pretty calm past, so you should have a mournful story." A!You shrugged and they watched the sky. "Kinda of got the childhood we have in every story. The poor child living in the streets on their own, nothing but a little knife to defend themselves. Where were their parents? Dead, by the Templars. That's why I wanted to join the Assassins to get peace with myself, but I found better than that." A!You told you while looking at A!Sombra that was coming closer. She put on her hood and A!you did the same. "Didn't get an easy life yup, but at least you're happy now." A!You gave you a grin before running away with A!Sombra. Olivia walked to you with the picture in her hand, a real smile on her face. It was rare to see it, maybe it was because you met yourself and your lover as assassins.

 

**Moira and you meet two Pokémon trainers in the base (Pokémon AU)**

Moira sat in her office as she wrote some equations on papers. She resolved them quickly and she repeated the same operation many times. You were drawing some new weapons on differents piece of papers. You still didn't know how you'll do to make them useful in a battle, but your job was only to create them. You two heard a loud sound behind the door before hearing some voices. Moira groaned and she put her pen down. She looked at the door, waiting for the dumb injured recruits to open it. But to her and your shock, it wasn't them but a Pokémon version of Moira and you, even with some pokemon at their side.

Moira had on her left shoulder Plusle and on her right Minun. P!You had a (Type of Pokémon) at your feet. You were excited and you ran toward P!you while Moira was staring at P!Moira. "What's the point of having two useless pets at your side?" Moira perfectly recognized the Pokémon but she acted like she didn't. P!Moira was lightly offended when Moira treated her friends as "useless pets". She cleared her throat and she pointed at her two friends. "First, my friends aren't useless. They're here to heal us when we are hurt at a frightening pace, and they are excellent cheerleaders." P!Moira explained to Moira who just sighed in annoyance. "Okay, if you have anything to do here which is for me obvious, you should-" She was interrupted as Minun jumped on her face and hugged her.

She fell from her chair, her back against the ground. You turned your head, interested in the sudden noise and you watched Moira trying to get off Minun from her face. "Get off me!" She ordered and you couldn't help but giggle a bit. You clearly saw the little pink on the only part of Moira's face you could perceive. You faced back P!you, ignoring Moira's angry Irish words. You patted (T/o/P) with a big satisfied smile on your face. P!You wandered around the office, looking strangely at some of your sketches and Moira's equations. P!Moira was watching Moira struggling with now Minun and Plusle. "Come on! What have I done to be so unlucky!" Moira complained, finally grabbing both Minun and Plusle in her hands. "Now, you're gonna listen to me-" Minun and Plusle electrocuted a little bit her before jumping on the ground and coming back to P!Moira. "Good guys!" P!Moira complimented and Moira groaned both in pain and frustration.

"I'm done," Moira grumbled before seating back in her seat. You gently took Plusle in your arm and you tilted your head. "Really? You finished all your equations?" You joked to piss off a little bit more Moira, just a little bit it couldn't hurt her a lot. "I'm not talking about this (Y/n)! And you know it!" She shouted at you before exiting her office, slamming the door. Well, guess it could. You scratched the back of your head with your hand as Plusle jumped on your head. "Heh, sorry for that. So do you have any idea how you landed here?" You asked your newly made friends as you regrouped all the papers that flew because of the wind. P!You shook their head and P!Moira crossed her arms. "No, we don't. (T/o/P) brought us into a building and we couldn't see anything else because the light was too strong. When we opened our eyes, we were here." P!You answered as you gave them a nod. (T/o/P) raised their head and they broke the door. They started to run in the corridors, Minun and Plusle followed them just after. You raised your brows as this but you shrugged. "Oh, well I guess we gotta go. Give our apologies to your friend-" "Moira." P!You wanted to reply but P!Moira grabbed their wrist and started to run after their Pokémon. "Goodbye!" P!You shouted before you couldn't hear them anymore. You smiled as Moira came into her office. She sighed as she perceived the broken door. She sat on her chair and she closed her eyes. "This is the worst day I've ever had," Moira complained before taking back her pen and resolving her equations again. You laughed and you put the Pokeball that P!you gave while you were chatting, in your pocket to give to Moira later. "Don't say that Moira, it's not every day you can see yourself as a Pokémon trainer with their Pokemon. Plus, I know you like it." 


	95. Special chapter When you're dying/After your death

**Doomfist**

He was a boss for the dangerous organization in the world, it was normal for him to be pursued. But not you, you had nothing to do with this. And yet you were killed, by who? By someone that he thought that worked for Talon but no, they were a double agent and they worked for his sworn enemy; Overwatch. Nothing went wrong for the two checkpoints but near the last one a big explosion was detonated. And you were here, in the middle of the fight, somewhere you shouldn't be. Doomfist saw you from afar and he started to run toward you, but it was too late. He saw your death, a bullet went through your lung and another one near your heart. He knew no one could save you, you were going to die and he accepted this fact. Not with happiness for sure. He gently wrapped his left arm around you since the other one has the gauntlet and he didn't want to hurt you anymore. You looked at him with tears in your eyes, a bit smiling. "I-I wish w-we could have spent more time t-together sweetheart..." You choked on your word, you started to feel numb and you were getting colder. "I wish that too." He said blanky, he felt very bad about letting you die under his watch. You were the first person who loved him, but that also means you gotta be targeted by Overwatch as his weakness. And he learned this too late and at a cost. He fainted out when Ana slept him from a rooftop, not struggling anymore.

 

Doomfist was in a jail, lying on the bed. You never left his mind after your death. He kept asking tons of questions to himself. Why were you here? Why did he not notice you sooner? He sighed and he got up from the bed. He thought about something since he was here, and he decided to demand Overwatch if he could have just one thing. One thing that wasn't harmful nor dangerous in any ways but they still took a long time but they finally agreed for him to have this special thing. It was a necklace you offered him for his birthday, it actually meant a lot to him. It contained so many memories if he could only have one thing it would be this. You didn't have a right funeral, he was a prisoner after all and you lost your family when younger. But you were still with him, even if he couldn't see you, he knew you were here. You waited for him to join you. You wished he could take all the time he needed, you weren't in a hurry and saw him alive make you happy.

**Pharah**

Be on a battlefield was something dangerous, both civilians and soldiers knew it. That's why Fareeha tried to keep an eye on you if you had a problem she would go help you. Even though, Fareeha was a great soldier she wasn't perfect and mistakes, even when we wish they wouldn't. It was another victory for the Overwatch team. The team was clearing the field, looking out for any enemies remaining near the area. Pharah was in the sky, spotting easily the enemies remaining and you were on the ground, helping the team in any way. Everyone was scattered around the field, but no one could have predicted such an end. It happened so quickly, Fareeha didn't have the time to tell you by the comms the presence of the sniper, aiming for the team. And their shot hit you, along with 1 other teammate. Fareeha shot back quickly, landing on the ground after the shot touched its target, rushing to your side. The other teammate was already dead, and you were dying. Fareeha kneeled down, taking off her helmet still not believing what just happened. "I-it seems they didn't miss their shots... B-but at least, I-I can see your c-cutie face one last time." You whispered, closing your eyes feeling a bit warm with Fareeha's warmness enveloping you. Fareeha tried to smile, but she couldn't. It felt like you were dying because of her, it appears it was her fault. Tears filled her eyes but you softly rubbed your thumb against her cheeks to wipe some of them. "H-Hey, it's alright. I'll wait for you, I'll stay with you. Can I-I have, j-just o-one l-ast smile?" You asked with the strength that remained in you. Fareeha gave a small nod, a smile appearing on her face with tears running down her cheeks. You chuckled lowly, watching Fareeha's smile one last time before kissing her on the lips one last time. It was gentle and slow, but it didn't last. You just gave your last breath on Earth. Fareeha lowered her head, taking tenderly your body to the ship, her expression dark.

 

Fareeha gave you a proper funeral, your grave at the cemetery of Overwatch. There were your friends, your family and your lover. After the ceremony, Fareeha read your letter, she felt slightly better but it was still something hard to recover. The days that followed Fareeha didn't speak to anyone. Most people knew the reason, that's why they didn't push further. All but one, her mother. She knew it was hard to lose someone, especially someone you love but it was during those hard time her daughter needed time but also company. Now on, Ana accompanied Fareeha every week when she visits your grave. She also takes time to make some tea and talk with her daughter if she needs it. Fareeha approached your grave, months after your death... Almost one year. She grabbed two rings out of her pocket, snow on your grave she swiped it away, putting the two rings on it. _"Wish I could've proposed you before it happened."_

**D.Va**

These months were rough for Hana and you. The Colossal Omnic monstrosity attacked Korea more often. It wasn't a few years, it was every month now. It came back, stronger than before as usual. In one month, MEKA didn't have the time to find new strategies to defeat it. Every time they did, it was only by pure luck. But luck doesn't always come. The Omnic was defeated again as well as the Gwishins and it tried to regain the sea. Well that was what MEKA thought but it hid under the sea. When all the MEKA units including Hana started to fly back to the ground, they noticed the shadow of the Omnic. Its "arm" swung into many buildings and a lot of them fell on the ground, killing a lot of citizens. And you were one of them, Hana was okay thank to her Mech. But you weren't. Hana rushed toward you when she saw your bleeding form near rubbles of buildings. She came out of her Mech and she immediately cried when she noticed you weren't going to survive this. She gently took you in her arms and she hugged you tightly. "H-Hana?" You asked, your voice trembling with fear. Hana didn't respond she just hugged you tighter without hurting you too much. You felt her presence for a moment but then, you were only surrounded in darkness without the horrible noises you heard before. "I'm scared H-Hana... I don't w-want to go." You started to cry and Hana felt hopeless, her throat already started to hurt her. "A-Are you here Hana?" You demanded in a whisper, your voice commenced sounding low and weak. "Yes, I am (Y/n)." Hana whimpered but you didn't hear anything now. You were slowly joining the other side without knowing Hana was by your side. "I w-wish you w-were here... but if y-you somehow can h-hear me. If I could spend another life with you, I'll definitely do it.  I'll w-wait for y-you at the finish line, my love..." You whispered the last sentence with your last breaths. Hana stayed by your side the entire time, sobbing quietly on your body but no, she was screaming in sadness. Never she thought it would be you, dying first.

 

Losing a friend was hard, losing someone you loved was even harder. She never wanted to revive this horrible moment, that's why she worked hard after your death defending her country over her own security and health. Before there was Dae-Hyun and you but now there was only Dae-Hyun and it wasn't enough to convince her. She did make a small ceremony for you, there were only your, her families and the MEKA squad. It stayed unknown to the public, anyone could have understood but not the media and Hana knew it. Hana discovered your letter a few months after your death while cleaning up your room. She cried again, quieter and shorter but everything that reminds her of you always made her feel something. Eventually, Hana moved on, not forgetting about you, of course. She respected your last wish, she tried to take care of herself and to work as a team. Ultimately, with everyone and you in her mind, they finally defeat the Omnic Monstruosity, defeating as well her horrible nightmares once and for all.

**Zarya**

It was her job to protect you, to protect her team. Why? Then why was she the only one alive? Out of 20 agents, how could she only be the only one still breathing? How could she let you die under her watch? So many questions rushed her mind, but only one remained. Why?

The mission was a disaster and Aleksandra knew if they kept going in like this they'll all perish. That's why she ordered a retreat, they all started to do it, you included. The Omnics followed the group, firing at you. Aleksandra did her best to protect everyone with her abilities. And you all succeed to reach the ship but of course, the Omnics knew you would go away with a dropship. That's why they prepared a bigger gun to take you down. It was too late when Aleksandra realized her mistake, it was at the same moment when the Omnics shot the ship. The ship crashed down on the ground, far away from the Omnics but not near enough a city or town. The white snow slowly coloured in red blood, fire eating the ship and some bodies. Aleksandra watched your lifeless body with dull eyes. Her grip on you tightening as the minutes passed. She got up with you, wrapping your body in a jacket. She was determined to come back to the base with at least you, she didn't care if she will die doing this. It will bring a bit of relief to see you again, even if you would have wished her to live longer.

 

Aleksandra arrived at the base situated in Russia, her body cold and you in her arms. Everyone rushed to heal her but she only pushed them away, wanting a moment alone. She only asked them to take care of your body, wanting a great funeral for you. Aleksandra went right after your ceremony in your shared room. The room was still filled with your scent and great memories, but something was missing. Your presence that Aleksandra appreciated more than greatly. The only thing that caught her attention was a letter, she approached to examine it and she recognized your writing. She read it carefully, brushing the paper so slightly as if she didn't it would disappear. Information and different feelings rushed through her. She closed the letter after reading everything, a small smile finding her way. "I promise I'll do it (Y/n). I'll respect your last wish." Aleksandra learnt to move on, it was hard in the beginning but she understood she couldn't stay forever in the past and it helped her to do it quicker. Her friends, her and your families were here for her as well. She knew you would like to see her happy and not mourn any longer. Plus, your last wish made her feel like you were still there in her and she'll do everything to keep this feeling as long as she can.


	96. Dialogue prompts list

  1. “None of this is your fault.”
  2. “I know it hurts.”
  3. “Are you serious?”
  4. “You’re safe now.”
  5. “No one’s going to hurt you.”
  6. “I don’t understand.”
  7. “This isn’t what I wanted.”
  8. “My head hurts.”
  9. “I’m right here, okay?”
  10. “Wow, you look… amazing.”
  11. “Are you okay?”
  12. “Who did this?”
  13. “I made a mistake.”
  14. “When I’m with you, I’m home.”
  15. “There’s nothing I can do anymore.”
  16. “This is going to hurt.”
  17. “That was kind of hot.”
  18. “Please don’t let me be alone.”
  19. “Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken.”
  20. “It’s never too late to get back up again.”
  21. “What if one day I wake up and you don’t?”
  22. “I immediately regret this decision.”
  23. “I’m not okay.”
  24. “I’m scared.”
  25. “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”
  26. “Please stay with me.”
  27. “Please help me.”
  28. “It’s okay to cry.”
  29. “Is that blood?”
  30. “Can I kiss you?”
  31. “You’re everything to me.”
  32. “I’d like to see you try.”
  33. “Are you testing me?”
  34. “I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”
  35. “I’m lost without you.”
  36. “You have my word.”
  37. “I’m just tired.”
  38. “It just… hurts.”
  39. “Do you promise?”
  40. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”
  41. “Why are you shaking?”
  42. “I never meant to hurt you.”
  43. “Is that my shirt?”
  44. “Please don’t shut me out.”
  45. “Go back to sleep.”
  46. “I can take care of myself just fine.”
  47. “This is new.”
  48. “Take off your shirt.”
  49. “Be you. No one else can.”
  50. “I can’t breathe.”
  51. “Are you going to talk to me?”
  52. “I’m sorry.”
  53. “They’re gone.”
  54. “Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.”
  55. “Would you just hold still?”
  56. “I miss the way things used to be.”
  57. “Am I dead?”
  58. “Look at me.”
  59. “Can we just pretend like we’re normal for once?”
  60. “I told you not to fall in love with me.”
  61. “Please shut up. Just shut up.”
  62. “Please tell me it’s going to be okay.”
  63. “Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything.”
  64. “When you smile, I fall apart.”
  65. “If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”
  66. “If you don’t want to talk about it then say so. Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t.”
  67. “This isn’t what it looks like.”
  68. “I just really miss talking to you.”
  69. “I can’t do this on my own.”
  70. “I’ve got you.”
  71. “We’ll figure this out.”
  72. “Please don’t say goodbye.”
  73. “You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”
  74. “You make me feel alive.”
  75. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”
  76. “There is nothing wrong with you.”
  77. “I’m just looking out for you.”
  78. “Be careful.”
  79. “You owe me.”
  80. “Come with me.”
  81. “I trust you.”
  82. “I didn’t want you to see this.”
  83. “I’ve been praying for you.”
  84. “Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”
  85. “I’ll walk you home.”
  86. “Let me help.”
  87. “Come here.”
  88. “You’re holding back.”
  89. “Remember when we were little?”
  90. “We’re all a little stronger than we think we are.”
  91. “Don’t sell yourself short.”
  92. “This isn’t who I am.”
  93. “I’m willing to wait for it.”
  94. “Are you ready for this?”
  95. “You can do this.”
  96. “Your life was my life’s best part.”
  97. “You were always gold to me.”
  98. “Don’t look at me like that.”
  99. “I’m fine with where I am now.”
  100. “We all want to be somebody.”
  101. “Promise me you’ll come back.”
  102. “I don’t know anyone else who can make me feel this way.”
  103. “I’ve never felt stronger than when you’re with me.”
  104. “I believe in you.”




	97. Dialogue prompts answer

 

 

 

_**Anon asked: 56. Field Medicine reader helping Ashe with a cut** _

_56: “Would you just hold still?”_

Elizabeth struggled in your grip while you were healing her. She wanted so much to kick this jackass’s butt for having hurt her. But you noticed it so she didn’t have time to do anything. You two were in a safe place so no one could possibly bother you while you were fixing Elizabeth.

“ **Would you just hold still, please?**  I can’t heal you correctly like this.” You ordered to her with your brows furrowed in concentration. Elizabeth grumbled but she tried to not move too much after you told her to stop moving. The sooner you finished what you were doing, the better.

“It’s just a cut (Y/n), why takin’ so much time for this? Can’t this wait?” Elizabeth tried to change your mind so she could kick some butts. You stopped working for a mere moment, you raised your head and you pinched her forehead with an angry expression. 

“Because I care and it’s also my job. I finished anyway. You better be careful this time.” You warned Elizabeth with a slightly worried smile. She immediately got up, grabbing her gun that was lying on the ground this whole time. She didn’t waste a minute, she ran back to the fight, not without looking you back one last time with a smirk. B.O.B following her as usual.

“I’m a rebel, what do ya expect from me?” She placed her hat in a way so it hid her eyes. You let a sigh, she was right, what could you expect from someone like Elizabeth who grew up beating up people for breakfast. But you still hoped she would listen to you. You grabbed your stuff and ran to the next wounded person, Elizabeth still on your mind.

 

_**Anon asked: 15 with** **sombra please** **✊😔** _

_15: “When I’m with you, I’m home.”_

You were aware of Olivia’s job, it’s been quite a while after all. She didn’t want to stay with you, she didn’t want to harm you because of her job but you still followed her. You moved from one country to another when an enemy discovered your location. It was a routine, you weren’t bothered by this. You cared more about Olivia.

The loud bang against your door woke you up from your thoughts. You rushed to the door, you opened it and you discovered Olivia with a lot of wounds and blood stuck on her outfit. You gently helped her to get on the couch. She will have her lecture later. You swiftly grabbed the first aid kit. 

“What happened?” You murmured while focusing on healing Olivia’s injuries. You were used to heal her by the time. You heard her groan, trying to sit back on the couch. You placed your hand on her chest to keep her lying down on the couch. She let a heavy sigh, pointing at her translocator.

“They found it and broke it, I wasn’t able to teleport so I had to fight them. Turns out even if I’m the greatest hacker, I can’t really say the same to my fight skills.” She chuckled slightly but you knew she was upset to not have been able to get the information she wanted.

You had something on your mind for a while now, and seeing your love in this state made you think. You removed her outfit carefully so you would wash it later as you handed her new clothes. You helped her to put them, cleaning up all of her remaining bruises.

“Why don’t you want to settle down definitely? To have a house we don’t need to change, even have a pet. To have a calm life, and a place you can call home.” You blurted out to Olivia, even though you knew the answer. She wished to know the truth and you swore to follow her. But what you didn’t expect was her laughing even when she was hurt.

“Mi amor, **when I’m with you, I’m home.** Why settle down when I know wherever I go, home will always be where I am because you’re my home.” Olivia looked at you in the eyes with a sincere smile. Something that didn’t happen often. Your eyes widened before you rolled them.

“That was cheesy.” You stated, getting up to get something to eat for Olivia. But it was also so she would not see your blush.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it because I know you did mi vida!” Olivia shouted so you could hear her from the kitchen. You couldn’t deny it, your giant fondly smile was telling everything. 

 

**_Anon asked: 32 for tracer please :0_ **

_32: “You’re everything to me.”_

Lena hated to see you go away for a mission without her, Winston tried his best to let most of the time Lena and you together but there were times, where he couldn’t. Lena walked around your shared room, stress building up. The mission should be over by now, but you were still not here and no one gave her up any information about the current state of the mission. She hated this sensation she was feeling. Everything was screaming at her the mission had gone wrong, but she wished, oh she wished dearly she was wrong about this. But the call of Genji on her phone didn’t help.

She blinked through the hallways to get to the medical bay, tears escaping her eyes. She wiped them furiously then she entered the bay. Her heart shattered to piece when she saw you in this state. Angela glanced at Lena, her heart aching a bit to see two friends of her like this. Lena eyed at Angela, hoping she would get the message without she has to talk. And she did.

“We got cornered by Talon, we were retreating but they broke Reinhardt’s shield too fast and (Y/n) took the damage. They’ll be alright, they just need rest.” Angela informed Lena, letting her alone with you. Lena weakly walked next to your bed, her visor hanging on her neck. She gently took your hands in hers, giving it a weak squeeze. 

“Is that you Lena?” Your eyes were still closed, so Lena didn’t know why she nodded since you couldn’t see her but somehow you knew she answered you and it was her. You gave her a minor grin.

“I’m sorry I came back in such a state, I’ve promised you I would come back in a better situation than you did on the last mission. How would I be able to lecture you now…” You weakly joked, still tired from the mission. Lena cheered up a bit but she was still worried.

“I… I just want you to know love,  **you’re everything to me** , please be more careful next time. I don’t want to lose you, love. I can go back in time, but you can, so promise me at least you’ll come back safe.” She held out her pinky finger and you smiled a bit. You intertwined your pinky finger with her.

“I promise.”

 

**_Anon asked: 13 with moira uwu plea s e_ **

_13: “Who did this?”_

The worst thing for someone to do in Talon, was to hurt you. Everyone knew how precious you were to the Irish geneticist, even if she didn’t show it that often everyone was aware of this fact. Even Akande and Gabriel didn’t dare to try to hurt you but during training, not everyone would be careful where their hits would land. 

You arrived in the medical bay, your right eye became a black eye and your body had some bruises, here and there but it still hurt though. Even if some agents thought it was nothing, you could easily get infected with all the open bruises. Moira arrived in the medical bay, her face showing that the person who did this would probably end up badly if not dead. 

Moira approached you, working silently but efficiently, like always. You just stared at her doing her work, not trying to say something. You knew you shouldn’t when she was like this. When she finished, she was about to leave but she gazed at you.

“Next time, be aware of your surroundings. And also,  **who did this?** ” It was her way, in a mood like this, to tell she was worried about you and she didn’t want you to be hurt… Also because she had a lot of works to do, but that’s not the topic.

“Uhmm…” You glanced at your side, seeing the agent getting away. Moira noticed it and she smiled, this smile you knew that hid murderous intention. You prayed that Moira wouldn’t hurt them too much. It was a bit of your fault too. You sighed and you just hoped, that’s all you could do.

 

_**Anon asked: 104 with widowmaker and a fem s/o pls thank you uwu** _

_104: “I’ve never felt stronger than when you’re with me.”_

“Is this me or WidowMaker has changed?” This question was now often asked by the Talon agents. It wasn’t always so obvious all the changes that occurred to Amélie but Olivia and Gabriel did notice them, mostly when s/o was around. Through the eyes of most, she was like any agents you could find in Talon but to the eyes of Amélie, it was an entirely different story. 

Of course, s/o noticed it since she was often assigned with Amélie but she never quite understood why. She perpetually let the question wander in her mind but a part of her wanted to know the reason. She decided to ask Sombra first since she was a pretty good friend of her.

She knocked on her door, waiting for an answer. She heard a small noise then the door opened. Sombra wasn’t in her usual outfit and she had a snack in her mouth. 

“Amiga! What’s up?” S/o gently closed the door, entering in Sombra’s room she noticed the luminosity was low. Sombra kept doing whatever she was doing on her computer while listening to s/o.

“I was wondering if you knew why Amélie started to change?” She almost shyly demanded. She didn’t know why she should but when Sombra laughed without restraint a small blush appeared on her cheeks. 

“You’re… You’re really asking that to me? Of all the people, you should know why!” She told s/o between her laughs. S/o appeared confused, why should  **she**  know that? Sombra held a finger to warn her she was about to say something. As soon as she would stop laughing. She wiped the tears with her thumb and she inhaled.

“Why don’t you go ask her? I’m pretty sure if you’re the one asking, she would give you an answer.” S/o wasn’t so sure about this but why not try? What’s the worst that could happen? Amélie could possibly shoot her or make her eat spiders. It wasn’t so bad, was it?

“Alright, thanks Sombra.” S/o left Sombra’s room with her mind being a mess. How could she express her question? What if Amélie takes it badly? But the most important, where was she? Well, there she was, just in front of s/o.

“Well, well, if it isn’t S/o?” Amélie spoke with a slight smirk/smile and with every word she said, her French accent was very present. S/o stayed stunned for a moment before remembering why she searched Amélie.

“Uhmm Amélie, can I ask you something?” S/o eyed around to watch if there was anyone near. Amélie gave a nod, her eyebrows raised.

“I was thinking, uh- do, I mean, can you tell me why did you change? I remember how cold and distant you were when I met you two years ago, and I sure did notice how much you change. Any reasons for that?” Amélie couldn’t help letting a small, almost unnoticeable smile. We didn’t know if it was a sad one or not.

“I think you know ma chérie, you’re the reason of these changes.  **I’ve never felt stronger than when you’re with me.** You are why I’ve changed, you give me this feeling I’ve never felt before.” Amélie walked away, leaving s/o astonished. When s/o recovered from her shock, she turned around to see where Amélie went.

“Wait- What?” S/o looked where Amélie left but she was already gone.  _What did she mean by this feeling?_


	98. Dialogue prompts answer 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Kai on Archive of Our Own
> 
> May I request:
> 
> 10 for Mercy  
> 17 for Zarya  
> 25 for Moira  
> 63 for Pharah
> 
> Of course you don't have to do them all. XD Just the ones you'd like.

_10: "Wow, you look... amazing."_

Overwatch was organising a reception since the Petra law was no longer applied. You waited for Angela to get here since she was on a mission early. Considering the fact your presence was required at the beginning of the reception, you hadn't the chance to wait for Angela in your shared room with her. You hated social gathering like this one, this costume was horrible. It restrained you from all practical movement if there was a danger. You struggled a bit to stretch a part of your body. You faked being interested in the discussion you were having you were so bored right now. Your eyes noticed your beautiful girlfriend entering the hall. You could discern she was wearing a special dress you never saw before. Although, as soon as she entered the hall, a lot of people jumped on her to get a conversation with her. You groaned mentally, it would take a long time for you to see your angel. You kept speaking with your guests, just wishing to be by Angela's side.

You went to the balcony with a glass of champagne. You used the balustrade as a support as you were getting tired of the reception. The last time you glanced at Angela she was still surrounded by a lot of people. You drank a bit of your beverage, your attention on stars in the sky. You heard some steps behind you and you coughed when Angela was a few steps from you. She looked even more stunning standing so close to you. 

" **Wow, you look... amazing** ," you muttered after regaining your mind. Angela blushed a bit, even if she had received a lot of compliments about her dress tonight, you were the only one who could make her heart shudder like this. She approached you with a smile.

"Thank you, you look awesome as well Liebling." You chuckled a bit, placing down your glass on the balustrade. 

"Not as much as you," You whispered then proceed to kiss Angela. Now, you could start to enjoy this reception.

 

_17: “That was kind of hot.”_

It was a beautiful day for a full training outside the base, Aleksandra, Fareeha and Brigitte were training together while you were preparing a plan to attack Talon the next week with Winston. You were just giving some ideas but still, Winston appreciated your help. You discussed with him what would be the best to surprise Talon for a while, you didn't notice how many hours you spent in the briefing room but you knew you spent at least a few hours. Lucky you, it was the morning when you commenced the discussion and now it was around 10 am. You said your goodbye to Winston, heading to the training room to prepare yourself for the tough day you will have with the recruits. 

You entered the training room, surprised to see a circle inside the room. There were a lot of people around this circle, you didn't mind as you began your training. The only thing that bothered you was the sound they made, you often rolled your eyes but you knew there was no way you could stop them so you put some headphones and kept doing what you wanted to. Unfortunately, putting headphones meant you heard less what the outside world was making. You were lucky that you stepped back to grab your towel when you noticed someone had been thrown toward your way. Maybe not on purpose, and hopefully it wasn't on purpose when you turned the head to see who throw them, you were glad to not have received it on you.

Aleksandra was fighting some cocky recruits who fought they could skip training because they were so strong they could destroy Talon easily. Fortunately, Aleksandra was here to remind them that training was an important part of the learning process. She had to admit the last recruit she threw, she didn't really control her power but she knew they would fall on a soft surface. If someone didn't get in the way, Aleksandra's eyes widened for a moment and she sighed in relief when she saw you had nothing. She should be more careful next time. She kept fighting whoever was ready to fight her but nobody seemed to want now. You put your headphones down, approaching the circle. Aleksandra smirked as she knew you were going to fight her. 

"You don't mind if I join the party?" You put yourself in position, hands in front your face and your body lowered. Aleksandra laughed for a short moment, shaking her head. She got into position too, her expression more serious.

"Not at all," She told you with a grin. 

The fight lasted more than you thought it would. It consisted of Aleksandra trying to engage the fight and you avoid it. You knew there was no way you could win the fight with strength so you had to outsmart Aleksandra but she noticed what you wanted to do so she made you fall by swiping your feet off the ground. As you were falling, you had some great reflexes and used your legs to push Aleksandra's one, which you succeeded to do. Aleksandra lost her balance, falling on you. She abruptly put her hands on each side of your face to not crush you, her legs doing the same as with her hands instead it was on each side of your hips.

You blushed madly, it wouldn't have mattered if you were alone but recruits were still here. Aleksandra got up as quickly as possible, coughing loudly before dismissing everyone. You heard the recruits laughing, but you had to admit, if you saw this situation you would have laughed too. You sat down, covering your head with your hands. Aleksandra came back to your side, sitting next to your side.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized and the only answer she received was your laugh. You shook your head, grinning while glancing her from the corner of the eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry, I had to admit, **that was kind of hot**." You smirked, observing Aleksandra's cheeks getting a little bit pink. She got up one more time, shaking her head in disbelief.

"If you say so, but next time Любимая моя, let's no do this in front recruits." She helped you get back on your feet with ease. You gave her a slight nod before kissing her, knowing no one was looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably add Moira and Pharah one later cause I wanted to give you some answers for the prompt, I hope you like it  
> Любимая моя - my darling


	99. Dialogue prompts list #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from: https://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts  
> You can send prompts as usual with the characters you want and who say the sentence

**five word prompts**

 

  * “actually… i just miss you.”
  * “alright, i’ll leave you alone.”
  * “and slowly… i was forgotten.”
  * “and then everything just disappears.”
  * “and where do i go?”
  * “anyone could tell from here.”
  * “are you finishing that or…?”
  * “are you stupid or stupid?”
  * “anything, just call me, okay?”
  * “bitch better have my money.”
  * “bro… that’s so… not cool…”
  * “but did you do it?”
  * “call me now. it’s urgent.”
  * “can’t you listen to me?”
  * “cross that. don’t answer that.”
  * “don’t even think about it.”
  * “don’t you dare walk away.”
  * “do it. i dare you.”
  * “did you think i forgot?”
  * “eventually… you just move on.”
  * “even if you still do.”
  * “everything will fall into place.”
  * “fight me, you attractive stranger.”
  * “for once, i need you.”
  * “for once… i was right.”
  * “for once… i was wrong.”
  * “forget i even asked you.”
  * “forget it. you fucking suck.”
  * “fuck’s sake, what’s your problem?”
  * “fuck off. i mean it.”
  * “give and take. that’s life.”
  * “great. perfect.  _nice_. fuck this.”
  * “have you lost your mind?”
  * “hello? it’s me. i was-”
  * “hey… that wasn’t so nice.”
  * “here’s a glass of whatever.”
  * “how about a hug, hm?”
  * “how about you make me?”
  * “i haven’t forgot you yet.”
  * “i can’t be around you.”
  * “i don’t need you, really.”
  * “i don’t need this now.”
  * “is this your first time?”
  * “it’s just a cut, really.”
  * “it wasn’t me, i swear!”
  * “i said i love you.”
  * “just don’t fuck it up.”
  * “just… come back alive, okay?”
  * “just make sure you’ve eaten.”
  * “kick his ass for me.”
  * “killed him? wait,  _what,_  literally?”
  * “life really sucks. feel better.”
  * “letting go hurts… a lot.”
  * “let me live, will you?”
  * “no, i don’t need you.”
  * “nothing can hurt me now.”
  * “nothing matters anymore to me.”
  * “okay it was me… so?”
  * “people lie all the time.”
  * “pipe the fuck down, asshole.”
  * “please, you can’t die now.”
  * “please don’t leave me alone.”
  * “quiet. they can hear us.”
  * “quick! give me your phone!”
  * “quicker, you freaking piece of-”
  * “quit it or i’ll bite.”
  * “quit staring! they’ll notice us!”
  * “really? do i look stupid?”
  * “real smooth, tripping over air.”
  * “rise and shine, sweet thing.”
  * “rise and fucking shine, motherfucker.”
  * “seriously? give me a break.”
  * “so… what are we now?”
  * “so… did you miss me?”
  * “so… can we go eat?”
  * “so… when’s the next flight?”
  * “so… how did everything go?”
  * “sometimes, i wish you died.”
  * “so what? you did it.”
  * “time passes slower without you.”
  * “then what do you suggest?”
  * “the fuck? who are  _you?”_
  * “then you tell me why.”
  * “this is not working out.”
  * “this isn’t what i wanted.”
  * “this is all a fucking disaster.”
  * “when did it all happen?”
  * “who knew you’d be here?”
  * “why do i even bother?”
  * “why do i love you?”
  * “why didn’t you tell me?”
  * “you’re just… so, so stupid.”
  * “you can’t be here now.”
  * “you look like an accident.”
  * “you really need to go.”
  * “you know who to call.”
  * “zero fucks given. next please.”




	100. Dialogue prompts #2 answer

_**Anon asked: Can I get "please don't leave me alone" with sombra, Brigitte and widow with a male reader please?** _

 

**Sombra**

You knew Olivia had nightmares, as much as she wanted to hide it, you guessed it easily. Every time she had them, she would wake up in sweats, face in distress and her wanting to have you close. You didn’t mind it, it was the few times Olivia would be close to you without teasing you about it nor you, even if you rarely did it.

It was a quiet evening, you were staying at her house for the night since you were near her town for the week. She was finishing her business with whoever she was right now, you were in the bed reading a book on the bed. You didn’t notice when you fell asleep, but you definitely felt someone moving abruptly next to you and it only could be one person. You opened your eyes in confusion and you were met with a scene you saw too much already. You wiped away the tiredness off your mind with a slight slap on your cheek. Yes, it was your way to wake you up. A bit violent but efficient.

Olivia had already wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks, her back faced you because her pride would take a big hit if you saw her in such a state. Though you’ve seen her in the past you just didn’t want to remind her you did. You placed a hand on her shoulder, she waited a few moments before turning herself a bit so you could see her.

“Promise, **please don’t leave me alone,** ” she murmured with great sadness. You wrapped your arms around her, kissing her forehead.

“Promise love, I won’t,” you replied almost inaudibly. No other words were said, it wouldn’t do much for the moment. You just kept Olivia safe in your arms, as it was the only way for you to tell her you were here and you wouldn’t leave, just as you promised. Olivia let a sigh and before you knew it, she fell asleep in your arms. You stared at her for a long time, observing her face. When you were certain she was in peaceful sleep, you closed your eyes as well. You were comfortable and your mind at ease. You hoped Olivia was too.

**Brigitte**

You were an Overwatch’s field medic. You joined it a bit before everything crumbled when the organization was disbanded. Of course, you joined it when Winston recalled it. You couldn’t refuse to help a long time friend. Once you came back, you’ve met plenty of people and Brigitte was one of them. You had a great connection with her,

You came back from a mission, your face a frown since pretty much everyone had the intelligence to hurt themselves a way or another during the fight. You patched them up though some people were still badly injured and you needed to take them to Angela. Though your frown was directly meant for Brigitte.

Once she was healed, you decided to pay her a visit to see how she was doing after a few days being in the medical bay. You entered the room, knocking on the door so she was aware someone was coming. Her face immediately lit up when she saw you. She gave you a pained smile when she waved at you with her broken arm. You sighed as she could be so reckless sometimes.

“Hey (Y/n)! How’re you doing?” She demanded while eating her plate of food. You sat down next to her, giving her some of her best sweets. Swedish sweets.

“Better than you I guess,” you replied. Her eyes widened when she recognized the shape of them. She squealed in pleasure, almost hugging you but she remembered she wasn’t able to.

“Wow, thank you for those! I didn’t eat a sweet since I’m stuck in this bed,” she complained with a laugh. You shrugged it off with a wave of a hand.

“Was nothing, but don’t eat them all at once. I don’t want Angela pursuing me with the attention to kill me,” you joked and she laughed with you. She finished her food and placed the plate on her near night bedside. She ate one of her sweet and then she yawned. You got up to leave her alone to rest but she tucked on your sleeve.

“ **Please don’t leave me alone** … I mean, if you’re not busy or anything?” You took back your seat and sighed happily.

“How can I say no to this face?” She smiled before closing her eyes. You stayed near her as promised, your hand holding hers.

**WidowMaker**

Amélie was made to be emotionless. Talon made her this way. You couldn’t blame her when she didn’t express her feelings. But you knew her for quite some time and you did what no one was able to before. To make her feel emotions. It was a slow process, but you learnt every day something new about her. The fact even the greatest sniper in the world _(questionable)_ behind this cold behaviour was haunted by ghosts of her past and kills. You didn’t always know what to do. You just attempted to do your best.

Amélie was seating on the edge of her bed. Her eyes focusing on something you couldn’t see. You brought her a blanket and put it around her shoulders. She gripped it tighter, her eyes still on something.

“I… I didn’t want to kill him,” she whispered in a hush. You turned your head from your work, looking at her. She looked down at her hands then went back to this invisible person.

“Are you going to be one of my targets once Talon found you? Are you going to leave me too? Killed by own hands mon chéri? (My darling)” You approached her and she had regained her blank face for a second but once she set her eyes on you, her eyes soften so slightly.

“ **Please don’t leave me alone** …” You kissed her hand, keeping your eyes on her. You got up, hugging her from the side.

“I’m not leaving anytime soon, don’t worry.” She didn’t respond but you knew those few words were already so much from your favourite assassin.

 

**Anon asked: Would love to see "quit it or I'll bite" with Zarya, pharah, and widow ^^**

**Zarya**

Aleksandra was peacefully watching the television, sipping in her water from time to time. The base was silent, she had no mission and she had already finished her workout session. She decided to have a relaxing moment to herself.

You on ther other hand had other plans about this day. You sneaked in the living room without making a noise. You crawled on the floor to avoid any noise being made. Once you were behind the couch, you kneeled then jumped on Aleksandra with the loudest noise you could do.

“BOO!” She blinked a few times before chuckling and ruffling your hair in a playful manner. She placed you next to her, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“Next time Золотце (darling),” she murmured then went back to her series. You pouted but kept watching it with her.

The next time you attempted to scare her was when she was training early in the morning. You put on your best outfit of (whatever monster you want) and some makeup to match the outfit with the face. You rushed into the training room, running toward her then jumped on her while screaming.

“Arghhhhhhh!!!” She dropped her weights, wiping away her sweats. She didn’t seem fazed at all. She laughed, admiring your costume.

“Nice outfit, but still not impressed,” she told you with a laugh. You made a sad face but you stayed determined.

It was night time, all the lights were closed in the base or at least those people didn’t use. You were writing all the possibilities to attempt to scare your girlfriend. You were quite focused you didn’t notice her sneaking behind you. She placed a hand on your shoulder and you jumped in surprise.

“Won.” Your heart almost skipped a beat but you turned around facing Aleksandra.

“How is it so easy for you to scare me when I can’t do it even when I put all my efforts into it?” She shrugged as she sat down next to you.

“Simple things are sometimes best. But  **quit it or I’ll bite**  Жизнь моя  _(my life)_.” She had one of her most serious expression you’ve ever seen but after you watched her she cracked a smile. You chuckled with her before hugging her.

“Alright I quit, but you’re gonna teach me how you do it.” She nodded, lifting your easily to go to sleep.

**Pharah**

You were both tired after coming back from this mission, and you were in need of cuddles. Even though most of the times Fareeha wasn’t, this time she was. And you weren’t going to complain about this. This time though, you were the one spooning her. You wrapped your arms around her waist but unconsciously, you touched her rib and you clearly heard a repressed laugh. Your eyes widened in surprise, you released your grip and you looked at Fareeha. She had one of those looks which said: “don’t you dare”.

“The Almighty, the incredible and amazing Fareeha Amari, ticklish?” You had a devilish look on your face. Fareeha got up from the couch, keeping an eye on you. You giggled before getting up too, ready to run after your girlfriend. You started first but she followed close behind. You ran through most of the base, greeting some agents here and then. Everyone thought you were having a race, but no one truly knew the truth.

In the end, you two finished the race on a hill. The sun setting giving a nice landscape. You wanted to tackle her but Fareeha was the one who did first.

“ **Quit it or I’ll bite**  (Y/n),” she warned you and you chuckled.

“Awwww c'mon, I didn’t even tickle you once.” You attempted to get up but Fareeha sat next to you so you decided to stay laid on the ground.

“And it’s enough for me,” she replied with something sounding like a growl. You smiled as you closed your eyes.

“That’s still some juicy fact. My girlfriend, former captain in Helix Security, daughter of the legendary Ana, stoic as a stone but smart person, ticklish… I can’t believe it.” You laughed at her misery, she was hiding her blush but you noticed it quickly.

“Were you thinking I was going to tell you that? Never.” You shrugged, bathing in the last minutes of sun you were getting. At least, you knew now and you were going to make Fareeha pay for all the times she tickled you.

**WidowMaker**

Sombra was confident about this bet she did, but you were as confident when you approached Amélie with a smile. She immediately felt something was off when she noticed you, she was trained for this. You gave her a smile.

“Hello cutie, how’re you doing?” Amélie raised her eyebrows, watching you carefully.

“What do you want?” She replied coldly, keeping her eye on her French book.

“Nothing, just curious how my sweetheart was doing,” you kept talking with her while Sombra was watching the scene with a grin. Amélie rolled her eyes.

“I was better without you,” she told you in a neutral tone though it did suggest you she was getting annoyed.

“C'mon love, don’t say such things.” You copied a hurt face but Amélie didn’t seem to care much. She got up from her seat, slamming her book shut.

“Follow me, and you’ll end up in pieces,” she left the room and you shouted back.

“Alright, honey!”

You found her later on the same day in the training room. She was practising her aim though you highly doubt she needed it. You sat down on the box, watching her techniques. Making sure Sombra was here too.

“So love, how is practice going?” She almost groaned when she heard you but she kept the focus on her target.

“Focused as always darling, right?” You were playing a dangerous game with this bet, but you loved it. She snapped away from her sniper from her target, glaring at you.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Her accent was on point when she was mad. You are sure you felt a bit more in love with her when you heard her.

“Me? Nothing, just admiring your aim pumpkin.” You grinned ear to ear and Amélie used her grappling hook to get away and you were sure you were going to win this bet by the end of the day.

“See ya later sugar pie!”

You were eating dinner when you noticed your girlfriend walking past you without even glancing at you. Maybe you made her mad, but you would apologize once the bet was over. You finished your plate then rush to her.

“Hey treasure, why didn’t you-” she turned around, giving you a murderous look. This one definitely made you scared for your life.

“ **Quit it or I’ll bite** ,” she warned you with venom in her voice.

“Oh the widow’s bite, I would miss this for nothing ma chère  _(my dear)_. But alright, I won the bet anyway.” You opened the palm of your hand and tilted your head to see Sombra groaning.

“C'mon amiga! Since when do you allow someone to call you by so many pet names! You don’t even like when I call you amiga.” You smirked and Amélie walked away, scoffing.

“You owe me 100 bucks Sombra, next time maybe.” She handed you the money and you smiled proudly.

 

**Anon asked: Oh my lord "So... did you miss me" with sombra or marcy please. Fem reader. I can just imagine sombra's smug grin.**

 

**Sombra**

You didn’t know what was Olivia’s job, but you knew she could disappear for months and come back like nothing ever happened. You didn’t really mind, but what made you really scared was when she returned injured. You weren’t a medic and you barely knew enough to keep her alive every time. Each time you demanded her why she never went to the hospital instead. Every time, she would avoid the question.

You guessed your luck run short when you heard someone collapsing in front of your door. You jumped in surprise, almost dropping the pile of books you held. You placed them on the ground, rushing to the door. The same sight when Olivia went away for 3 months or more. She was bloodied from head to toes, her hand gripping her right side of her stomach. You carefully wrapped your arms around her then lifting her with her help to lie her down on the couch.

“I know you like to show off sweetheart, but can’t you be a little more careful?” You walked away to grab the first aid kit which was always filled with everything you needed. She chuckled but you noticed her grin of pain.

“Ah thank you for noticing mi princesa.” You patched her up as best as you could. You got up, cleaning your hands watching Olivia in the corner of the eyes.

“ **So… Did you miss me**  during those months?” You demanded while transporting back the books to your office. But with an instant, Olivia was next to you, her breathing close to your ear.

“Want the answer cariño?” You tilted your head to watch her and of course, she had the widest smug grin on her face. What could you expect from your girlfriend after all?

“Yes, I would like very much because I did miss you.” She walked away but booped you on the nose, keeping this cocky face.

“I’ll tell you later, I’m tired right now,” she told you while yawning then she collapsed in the couch. You groaned slightly, grabbing the blankets from the closet then putting it on her.

“Of course, you’ll tell me later… If not never,” you muttered, shaking your head.

**Mercy**

You were an expert agent field, even if people often underestimate you. Agents who knew your name targeted you first to put you down quickly. You were used to it, but not your girlfriend. You were lucky to have her.

You prepared yourself, putting on your armour then you went to Angela’s office. You knocked on the door and you heard her muffled answer. You entered the room, smiling at her. She looked up from her paperwork, smiling at you.

“Hey sweetie, I’m going on the field. Just wanting to let you know,” you informed her while walking toward her. She kissed you briefly.

“Please, be careful Liebling.” You gave her a nod, smiling from ear to ear. You exited the office, grinning like an idiot. You heard your teammates talking about you when you walked to them.

“She’s gonna kill it, I mean of course she doesn’t seem terrifying but you should see her on the battlefield.” You checked your teammate, briefing over the plan.

Once the battle was over, your friends helped to carry you into your girlfriend’s office. You were in a bad state, bleeding everywhere and your breath irregular. Though, even in this state, you were laughing with your friends. They left you at the frame of the door, you groaned as you knocked once again on the door. Angela opened the door and she sighed. This bloody sight wasn’t foreign to her. She carried you inside, grabbing her staff.

“ **So… Did you miss me**?”

“Yes, I missed you, dummy. But next time if you get back bloodied like this I’ll send you to Ana. You surely want to give me a heart attack.” You chuckled along with her.

“I’ll try, but no promise alright?” Angela went to grab bandages.

“I’m starting to get used to this anyway,”


	101. Ladies visiting their s/o after a failed suicide attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Anonyme on Tumblr
> 
> Anon asked: Kinda dark but do you think i could get Widowmaker, Mercy, Sombra (separate) visiting s/o in hospital after failed suicide attempt

**WidowMaker**

Amélie just heard about the new from Sombra. It’s one of those rare occasions Sombra bothered Amélie without getting scold by her. Amélie walked into the room of the hospital with a blank expression. She shouldn’t feel anything but she felt mad at the moment. She couldn’t explain why but she was certain she already felt this way before her brainwashing and during the relationship she was having with her s/o. S/o raised their head, their expression showing nothing but exhaustion. Their eyes widened a bit when they saw Amélie. They didn’t know what to say and they felt ashamed when they knew Amélie’s stare was on them. 

“Why did you do this?” The question came harsh from Amélie but she didn’t mean it. She was just so enraged she hadn’t controlled the tone of her voice. S/o flinched a bit at the question. Their eyes avoiding Amélie. Amélie approached the bed slowly, letting a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She noticed the way her s/o winced and she knew she couldn’t blame them. 

“I should reformulate my question. What happened to lead you to think suicide would be a great idea mon amour?” She demanded a bit more softly than before. S/o let a sob escape their lips. Tears quickly running down their face. Amélie immediately wondered what to do in those moments. She placed her hand on her lover’s one with a smooth expression. 

“Just be aware the next time, if something is bothering you can tell me. And if it is someone, I can take care of them.” She gained a serious face for a moment before kissing her s/o on the lips. S/o sniffed, wiping their tears with their sleeves. They gave a small nod, too weak to answer verbally.

 

**Mercy**

Angela rushed into the medical bay, tears threatening to fall down very soon. She had thousands of questions running inside her mind, none of them was answered. She arrived in front of her s/o’s room quickly but she stopped when she touched the handle. She didn’t know why she hesitated to enter, her lover was just behind this door and they needed her. She wasn’t here when they required her the most, she, at least, had to be there after. She sighed heavily, entering the room. Her heart immediately dropping when she noticed her s/o lying down the bed, their face peaceful but she was aware there was a lot of things going inside their mind.

She advanced with careful steps, as she was walking on eggshells. She sat down next to the bed, her hand taking her s/o’s hands. Tears started to roll down her face, she restrained them as best as she could as she started to whisper to her s/o. She was almost certain s/o was asleep but she needed to let them know, even if they were sleeping she would always be there.

“Hello Liebling, I’m pretty sure you’re asleep and you don’t hear me… But I just want you to know that I’m here for you. I apologize for not having noticed all of your changes and not being enough here for you. I was simply just too focused on all the works I was given that I forgot you required me too.” Angela took a deep breath, wiping her tears with a small upset chuckle. She glanced at the window outside before looking back at s/o.

“I will try to be more for you, okay? But please, don’t leave me…” she choked on her words, her heart hurting her more than ever. She didn’t want s/o to leave like her parents did. She held their hands dearly, fearing if she released them, they would disappear forever.

 

 **Sombra**  

Olivia arrived in her s/o’s hospital bedroom in a rush, slamming the door brutally. Sweats running down her forehead and her brows furrowed in panic. S/o jumped in surprise at the sudden presence. Olivia hurried to arrive next to the bed in no time, grabbing her s/o’s wrists while putting herself in front of them. She instantly felt the scars, her teeth ground. She carefully raised her head, watching her s/o which wore a slight smile, hiding more than one emotion and lie.

“I’m sorry Olivia, I was just… I needed to-” S/o didn’t have the time to finish that Olivia quickly pulled them closer with a kiss. She watched deeply in her lover’s eyes, seeing so much damage. She released their wrists slowly, being a little bit less stressed?

“Just… Don’t do that again amor ok? My heart clearly skipped a beat when I saw you through the camera,” she whispered enough for her s/o to hear. They engulfed Olivia into a tight hug, their head nuzzled against Olivia’s neck. They made a small nod, failing to not cry. Olivia chuckled silently, her face a mix of different emotions. She wrapped her arms around her s/o for a warm embrace too.

“Even through the worst moments I’m here everytime you need, so just call me alright mi vida?” S/o just squeezed a bit harder, the presence of Olivia already enough. Olivia smiled a bit, resting her head on her s/o’s body.


	102. Meeting them as a child then seeing them as an adult part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: No one, just an idea I got

**Pharah**

Your parents were traveller, you had the luck to accompany them everywhere they went. Even if that meant you didn’t stick around too much, you liked to discover new sights. This time, it was going to be in Egypt. There was this new project they worked on, they never told you too much about it since you’ll probably find it boring but it was about an A.I. And it was enough details for you. Like every time you were in a new country, they needed to find someone to look after you. They were lucky to have found it quickly.

You were in the dining room, drawing something that looked vaguely like a giant robot. Your tongue stuck out from your mouth in concentration then you felt your mom’s hand on your shoulder. You turned your head and you were greeted with two strangers’ faces. One a child and the other one, a woman adult with a tattoo under her left eye. You went down from your chair, your mom behind you.

“You must be (Y/n), this is my daughter Fareeha and I’m Ana. I’ve heard we will be watching over you.” The child named Fareeha stood in the back of the room, almost in retreat. You approached them with tiny steps them you nodded to the woman called Ana.

“I guess you be.” You turned to Fareeha with a giant smile. Your hand stuck out for a friendly handshake.

“Is nice to meet you, Farea?” You tried to pronounce her name correctly but you didn’t succeed. Which made her laugh. That’s something you were proud of, even if it wasn’t intentional.

“I hope we good friends together.” She admitted after a long time of reflection. Right, she was Egyptian, English was hard for her but at least it’ll make it funnier that way.

You’ve hung around Fareeha a lot, and you were now in a state where you could say her name the right way. Fareeha’s shyness disappeared as quickly as she arrived the first time you met her. She was a good friend, but it hurt you when you knew after your parents finished the program, you’ll go away just as always. But for the time being, you’ll enjoy as much as possible. Even if it meant getting hurt.

“ استعادة ما قلته الجبان!  _(Take back what you said, coward! I’m in no way fluent in Arabic, so if there’s any mistake and you can tell what would be greater, please tell me! Thank you)_ ” You knew Fareeha was mad when she talked into her native language. Either embarrassed or mad, but right now you opted for mad seeing her face.

You grabbed her arm as she was about to punch another kid in the face. She had a few bruises, and you couldn’t let her hurt herself more or the others.

“Hey Fareeha, I understand you’re mad at what they say but violence isn’t usually the answer.” You attempted to calm her down but she shoved you away with enough strength to make you stumble onto the ground. You groaned as your butt made a collision with the hard ground. She threw herself in the group of children, punching whoever was in. You got up as quickly as possible then you wrapped your arms around her waist and her arms. She wiggled in your grip but you forced yourself to not loosen it. The children took the opportunity to fly away. Fareeha finally got away and she gave you a murderous glance. You showed nothing but just a slightly upset face. Fareeha gritted her teeth as you noticed tears in her eyes. She turned away to wipe them, for the Amari’s pride.

“Are you okay Fareeha?” You demanded worried as she faced you once again. You took in bruises on her cheeks, scrapped knee bleeding.

“They can’t say my mom is a murderer! She saves people, why do you restrain me?” You grabbed your pack of tissue out of your pocket. You handed her one and she reluctantly took in.

“Because Fareeha, I knew they weren’t right. And fight them would be like accept they are right. But no, they not so I stop you. Would it not be great, to show them how much you do not care, and that your mom is a hero by letting the news spread?” Fareeha used your tissue to wipe the blood of her wounds. Surely, your parents of you two would ask you questions but for the moment, only Fareeha mattered.

“I guess you right. Next time, I will be protect you.” You laughed but you didn’t say anything about it. You just held out your pinky finger. Fareeha immediately understood then she wrapped it around yours, smiling as well.

**Years Later**

You took the same road as your parents, being a traveller but you had a goal this time. You travelled the whole world to heal people wounded by the wars occurring in their countries. You’ve learnt to be tough and soft and the same time, to be quick but precise and more importantly, to not let your anger blind your judgement. Actually, you had learned it a long time ago with a friend you never forgot. You smiled as you placed down your pen. You finished writing your report, now it was your favourite moment of the journey, walking through the city. You hummed slightly as you took in all the details. Everything seemed smaller than in your memories. Maybe because the last you were there, you were still a child. That could be it. You chucked silently, as you sat down on a bench. You watched people walking in front of you until one person approached. You smirked as you immediately recognized the face.

“Fareeha… Long time no see, right?” She had a stoic face on but it disappeared as soon as she recognized you. She pointed the seat next to you. You slid to the left as you knew what she meant even if she didn’t say it out loud. She sat next to you, watching the landscape of Egypt.

“Indeed it has, how are you doing?” You smiled as you felt comfortable enough to close your eyes.

“Good, life’s been treating me great. How about you?” You didn’t hear anything for a moment, then you heard this nonexistent sigh coming from Fareeha.

“I’ve lost some of my comrades a few days ago. And my mom years ago. But, otherwise seeing you here is surely refreshing.” You placed your hand on her shoulder with a knowing smile. She gave you a firm nod.

“I’m sorry to hear that, I know this feeling. But, let’s talk about something else, will we? You’ve told me before we left each other you’ll join Overwatch, how did you replace this dream?” Fareeha stayed in that silent for another full minute. You might have hurt her, but when you were going to apologize she responded.

“This dream is not gone (Y/n), but for the moment I’ve joined another organization similar to Overwatch. And when they’ll be back, I’ll see what I’ll do.” You were satisfied with this answer. It’s been great to meet her after all these years.

“Remember that promise you made to me when we were younger?” You noticed her slight blush as she turned her head in embarrassment. You laughed then she joined you.

“Do you think, I can help you until this promise is fulfilled by being a field medic in this organization you’re working in?” Fareeha stared at you. Then she smirked slightly.

“That could be awesome.”

 

**Mercy**

As long as you could remember, Angela always has been a part of your life. Your parents lived in Switzerland for their job, and then they had you and definitely settled down there. You were both very close to each other but if you had to remember the first time you’ve met her, it definitely was unexpected.

You ran through the streets of your city, your parents following close behind. You were curious to meet this mysterious couple your parents always dragged about, and mostly their child. They always told you she was perfect for you as she had the same age as you.

“Slow down (Y/n), you’re gonna hurt someone!” Your dad warned you, you turned around while still running. That’s when you bumped into someone. You’ve fallen on your but and you let a little groan. You heard the same noise being reciprocated by the person in front of you. You raised your head as you got up as quickly as possible. It was a child, around the same age as you. She had golden hair, like an angel with blue eyes. Like a crystal. You blushed a bit in embarrassment then you stuck out a hand for her, to help her get up. She grabbed it slowly. Her grip wasn’t strong, and you felt like she could slip a second time.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice you…” You scratched the back of your head. Her parents arrived behind her, worried clear in their eyes. Your parents followed closed behind, your mom smiling brightly.

“What a great way to present yourself (Y/n)…” Your dad whispered with an amused sigh. The child’s parents were asking her thousands of questions but when they’ve noticed your parents, they stopped it and smiled back. The child’s eyes widened a bit before laughing softly.

“Nice to meet you (Y/n). I’m Angela Ziegler,” she informed you. You definitely felt your cheeks burning, you coughed a bit while avoiding her glance.

“My pleasure,” you whispered with a grin.

Since then, you’ve always been hanging around. Either she was the one coming to your house or the opposite. But everyone rarely ever sees one of you alone. Then the deaths of your parents came. You were around 12 when that happened, but Angela was slowly getting recognized for her brilliance. But besides a few people, not a lot was here when she needed it.

You attempted the best you could to cheer her up, even if you were suffering as well you couldn’t bear Angela being sad. You helped her through her studies and brought her to a longtime friend, the Lindholms. Yourself didn’t know a lot about them, but you trusted your instincts. And it’s the only solution you found for the moment.

During the holidays, you accompanied her to their house. You explained everything to Ingrid and Torbjörn as they called themselves. You wouldn’t be able to stay as much as Angela since your holidays were different than hers, and it would soon be over. You stayed in the guest room, watching the moon shine bright. Your arms placed onto the table. You rubbed your eyes as tomorrow would be the day you would leave the Lindholms to continue your study. Maybe you should sleep right now. That was until the door cracked and opened a bit. You turned your head even though you knew who it would be.

“Hey (Y/n), can I talk to you?” You smiled at her, giving her a nod. She closed the door behind her, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was already in her pyjamas, and she seemed exhausted. But at least less than these past weeks.

“I wanted to thank you, for everything since… What happened. I know there will be a slight chance for us to meet each other because of school and you’ll be leaving tomorrow. I needed to tell you how much it meant for me, your support helped me a lot. You’re an amazing friend, and I’m lucky to have you.” You chuckled slightly as your blush appeared lightly. Tears filled your eyes but they were happy ones.

“Come on, making me cry at such an hour? I’m joking, but it’s true we won’t have much time to meet each other. And I guess that’s what friends are for, right? I couldn’t watch you suffer while I could do something, you’ll be good there for your holiday. Don’t hesitate to write to me from times to times, alright prodigy?” Angela got up with a smile. She opened her arms and engulfed you in a hug. You laughed as you returned the hug with a kiss on her head.

“Be careful will you? I won’t be able to stand another loss,” you murmured. You broke the hug as you watched her in the eyes. She gave you a firm nod then she left you so you could sleep.

**Time Skip**

You’ve placed the flowers on the four graves, all of them next to each other. The rain poured down heavily, but you weren’t the one who cared about that. The rain calmed you, even if sometimes it brought back memories you wished to forget.

It’s been 25 years, but for you, it’s been like an eternity since your and Angela’s parents left, the almost same amount of time since you’ve seen her. Of course, you saw her through the newspapers and all, a prodigy. You called it out, and you were right. She brought so much to this world, you were glad she had found something she likes. After all, she had always cared about everyone. 

You stepped back a bit, gripping your hands together in front of you. You watched the epitaph of the graves, then the flowers. The rain has definitely soaked you to the bone, but at this point did you care anymore? Someone did at least because right now you weren’t receiving any more drops of water. Always had cared about everyone, right?

“You’ll catch a cold standing so much time in the cold rain,” she warned you using the same tone when you were a child as if she was scolding you. You couldn’t help but grin at her comment.

“25 years, and that’s the first sentence you have to tell me, Angie?” You turned around to meet those crystal eyes you’ve missed. You would have hugged her if your clothes weren’t soaked with water.

“I guess seeing you standing there without an umbrella did make me worry for you first, but let me rephrase it. How have you been Schätzeli?” You shrugged as you watched back the graves with a soft smile.

“Weren’t as famous as you, so I certainly had more liberty than you but those years have gone smoothly though I did miss you. It’s good to have you back.” She handed you the umbrella for a moment then she deposed her flowers on the grave. She stayed silent for a moment then she took back the umbrella.

“I missed you too, letters will never be as great as seeing you in real. And with my little time, I couldn’t call you or something.” She almost apologized but you rolled your eyes.

“I’m aware, don’t worry. Now, do you have enough time to drink some beverages and discuss with me about every adventure of yours?” She chuckled as she commenced to walk away with you to this small cafe you both loved.

“I have all the time we need,”

 

**Zarya**

You weren’t a big adherent of fighting. Anything including violence made you upset. At school, it was one of the reasons not a lot were friend with you. You always shrugged it off, you preferred to be alone and be with peaceful people. Your meeting with Aleksandra didn’t change that, though your view on this slightly differed.

The kids sneered at you as you were lying on the ground with your nose bleeding. You sighed as you started to get up but they pushed you on it once again. You groaned as you felt losing slight control of yourself. Your bullies laughed at you but you decided to keep calm. You had rules and you wouldn’t break them for them. One kid grabbed your collar and raised you slightly off the ground.

“Come on, that’s all you have to offer? How can you be so weak?” You didn’t respond but you kept your glare on them. They scoffed then threw you once again on the ground. But there was a shadow cast on them. You barely had the time to register this new person before they spoke and surprise the whole group.

“Вы называете их слабыми, но вы тот, кто запугивает их со своей группой.  _(You call them weak, but you’re the one bullying them with your group again if there are any mistakes, please tell me)_.” She discussed with them in Russian, you wish you could understand her because their expressions were priceless.

“Чего ты хочешь? Драка?  _(What do you want? A fight?)_ ” She smirked, she didn’t hesitate to punch the leader. He fell on the ground with a thud then he approached his hand to his bruises. He immediately went mad when he saw his blood. He attempted with every and each of his fists to hit this mysterious girl. But he failed miserably and when he got knocked out, his group helped him to walk away. You watched the scene, midly bewildered. The girl handed you her hand.

“You… Good?” She tried to speak in English and you smiled in appreciation. You dusted off the dirt of your clothes, gripping her hand. Once you got up, you gave her a nod. You’ll certainly wake up hurt and numb but it wasn’t a big deal for you.

“Yeah, thank you…” You trailed off, hoping she would complete your sentence with her name.

“Aleksandra Zaryanova, what your name?” You walked toward the river near your village to clean up your wounds. She stayed by your side and you were thankful for that.

“(Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n),” you replied with a smile.

Since then, from time to time Aleksandra would spend time with you. She was living in a village near yours, not too far and you had to say, you were lucky to have crossed her path this day. Her and your villages were similar, both destroyed by the Omnic Crisis that occurred years ago. You could still notice details here and there, but you decided to forget. After several years living near to each other, your paths would separate. Aleksandra asked you to come over her house since she decided to discuss something. It occurred rarely, and you didn’t like it. You entered her house, her family seemed away for the moment since there was no noise. She brought a pot of tea on the table and she sat down. You took a seat in front of her.

“(Y/n), good see you.” You gave her a slight smile, that feeling was reciprocated.

“Same Aleks, so what did you want to talk with me?” She poured some tea in two cups and she offered you one. You gladly accepted, keeping it in your hands to warm them.

“You know I like lift weights and bodybuilding-” you chuckled at that. How could you forget? She always attempted to make you interested in her hobbies. But you weren’t into that, though you supported her. “-well, the national athlete’s program want I go with them.” You furrowed your brows before smiling widely.

“That’s great! It means you can pursue your dreams, right?” Aleksandra raised one of her eyebrows, her face showing she was slightly concerned. She approached her hand to your face and touched your cheek.

“Why do you cry Солнышко? (little sun)” You brought your fingers to your face, feeling the tears rolling down your cheeks. You brushed it off with a laugh, placing your cup down.

“I’ll miss you Aleksandra, I’ll miss you dearly. But I wish you the best outcome possible.” Aleksandra got up and engulfed you into her famous big fuzzy Siberian Bear hugs. You hugged her back, your tears slowly drying on her shirt.

**Years later**

You crouched down to the ground, avoiding a full blast of bullets coming into your way. You protected the child you had in your arms first before yourself. As you said, you never were a fan of violence and even if your village was getting destroyed by suddenly awaken Omnics, you refused to fight them. Instead, you helped your village in other ways. Like taking them somewhere safe. The child cried in your arms, you understood them in a way. You attempted to sing this lullaby you’ve heard once or twice from Aleksandra.

“https://youtu.be/H9wrGmsJMw4” The child just got silent for a moment. You sighed in relief then you heard a loud stomp. You totally forgot the Omnics. One approached you, its weapons aiming at you and it fired. But you didn’t feel anything, you dared to open your eyes and you were surprised to see your childhood friend standing in front of you instead of being in a tournament.

“I see you remember lullaby,” she teased you loud enough then destroyed the Omnic in front you. You winced a bit but you got up, the child in your arms now sleeping. “Thought you found creepy,” she continued while showing you the way, keeping you and the child safe.

“Well, yeah- but I hadn’t anything else to calm them… Beside this. So you dyed your hair? I like the colour,” you discussed with her as nothing mattered more than this cosy discussion than your lives. As if you weren’t surprised to see her there, in front of you.

“Thank you. How you been, since I left?” She bubbled herself then crushed down the Omnics coming into her ways, her moves precise and quick, as if she always had done it.

“It’s been peaceful, lonely but peaceful. But I guess it can’t never stay peaceful too long,”

“I fight so the next generation do not need to fight like we do, hopefully one day it be peaceful.” You arrived at the river, it reminds you of so many memories. You couldn’t help but smile. Aleksandra pointed somewhere afar.

“There, it is safe. Their parents are here,” she informed you. You watched her for a moment. You were hesitant to leave her alone, in the middle of all this Omnics with the only goal to kill them. Unlike her, you weren’t trained for this so you decided to leave, but not without thanking her properly.

“Thank you, Aleks, for putting aside your career to protect our country. And to have saved their life and mine as well.” She laughed, grinning ear to ear.

“You’re welcome, I guess.”


End file.
